The Last Dream of Brocket Hall's Prisoner (Spanish version)
by Efrain Jorge
Summary: ¿Es la muerte realmente el fin? ¿Es posible tener una segunda oportunidad para corregir el pasado? Lord Melbourne renunció a la felicidad con Victoria, y fue condenado a un triste final. Pero un encuentro inesperado y sorprendente con un personaje enigmático podría darle esa segunda oportunidad que su corazón desea.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Dream of Brocket Hall's Prisoner.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Agonía de Lord Melbourne.**

" _Pero su asombro fue a más cuando volteó y vio a un extraño parado al lado de una ventana, viéndolo fijamente mientras con una mano sostenía un vaso lleno de licor y con la otra mano un libro de lujosa cubierta roja."_

24 de noviembre de 1848, Brocket Hall: William Lamb, Segundo Vizconde de Melbourne, mejor conocido como Lord Melbourne agoniza en su casa campestre de Brocket Hall.

El ex-Primer Ministro del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el hombre que como Jefe del Gobierno había gobernado el gigantesco Imperio Británico en dos períodos diferentes durante un total de casi siete años, ahora enfrentaba a la muerte que al final nos iguala a todos los seres humanos. Aunque la muerte de éste hombre es particularmente dolorosa…

Porque en realidad Lord Melbourne hace años que había muerto, casi nueve años antes para ser más específicos, el 10 de febrero de 1840, cuando la mujer que amaba se casó con otro hombre. Esa mujer era nada menos que la Reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, Victoria…

Lord Melbourne ya era Primer Ministro cuando el anterior Rey (el tío de Victoria) Guillermo IV murió, y la joven de apenas 18 años de edad se convirtió en Monarca del Imperio Británico. Lord Melbourne se encargó de proteger a la joven e inexperta Reina, de enseñarle a desempeñar sus funciones como Jefa del Estado, e incluso le sirvió como Secretario Privado, aparte de Primer Ministro. Pero su excesiva implicación causó que Lord Melbourne terminara enamorándose de la inocente y hermosa (pero fuerte y voluntariosa) chica, que tenía edad para ser su hija.

Lo peor es que ella también se enamoró de él, pero Lord Melbourne, con su mayor edad y experiencia en la vida sabía que su amor era prácticamente imposible, y que podía costarle la Corona a Victoria, y precipitar al país a una crisis política y constitucional. Ella era la Reina del país más poderoso del mundo y él era un político (aunque fuera temporalmente el político más poderoso de ese mismo país), ella era de sangre real (en una época en que lo usual era que los miembros de la realeza solo se casaran con otros miembros de la realeza) mientras que él era solamente un Vizconde de la nobleza menor… y había muchas razones más, que podían aprovechar los poderosos enemigos de Victoria para intentar obligarla a abdicar. Por eso Lord Melbourne, por sentido del deber y para proteger a la mujer que amaba, rechazó la declaración de amor de Victoria (en la propia Brocket Hall) rompiendo el corazón de ambos…

Ese día en que Lord Melbourne se negó a aceptar el amor que le ofrecía Victoria, fue realmente el día en que él comenzó a agonizar… su agonía se agudizó cuando Victoria le anunció que se iba a casar con otro, con un primo de ella, el príncipe alemán Alberto de Sajonia-Coburgo y Gotha. El golpe fue muy duro para Lord Melbourne, no solo porque ella se iba a casar con otro hombre, sino porque eso quería decir que ya lo había olvidado a él, porque además ella parecía bastante enamorada de su futuro marido.

El fatídico día del matrimonio, Lord Melbourne tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo porque para colmo de males el maldito protocolo dictaba que él, en su condición de Primer Ministro del Reino, debía desempeñar un papel relevante en la ceremonia, marchando por delante del cortejo de la novia hacia el altar y manteniéndose casi al lado de los novios en el altar, sosteniendo una enorme espada ceremonial en alto. Lord Melbourne hubiera deseado caer gravemente enfermo para no tener que soportar estoicamente la tortura de ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con otro a pocos pasos de él. Lord Melbourne aguantó el tipo bastante bien, incluso hasta después de la boda cuando Victoria se despidió de él afectuosamente para irse con su marido a disfrutar la luna de miel.

Pero después, al llegar a la soledad de su hogar, Lord Melbourne se derrumbó… desde hacía muchos años él tenía la costumbre mal sana de quedarse sentado en un sillón bebiendo alcohol todas las noches, hasta quedarse dormido y siempre amanecía en el sillón, por lo que apenas usaba la cama de su dormitorio. Pero aquella noche no solamente bebió alcohol hasta quedarse dormido en un sillón, sino que también lloró… Lord Melbourne, el hombre sereno y fuerte que soportaba los mayores golpes de la vida con una sonrisa irónica y gesto tranquilo, esa noche lloró como un chiquillo.

Lloró de dolor y tristeza, de despecho y de autocompasión, de resentimiento contra todo y contra todos, incluyendo a Dios y hasta la propia Victoria, que lo había olvidado tan fácilmente, sí es que alguna vez lo había amado en serio… tenía miedo de pensar, porque sabía que, en esos momentos, en aquella maldita noche, Victoria estaría en brazos de otro hombre en una cama, entregándole su virginidad, experimentado el sexo por primera vez…

Los dieciocho meses siguientes a la boda de Victoria en los que Lord Melbourne permaneció como Primer Ministro fueron un infierno para él. Durante ese tiempo Lord Melbourne redujo al mínimo posible sus reuniones con Victoria (el mínimo posible de audiencias entre una Reina británica y su Primer Ministro), y al contrario de la etapa anterior al matrimonio (durante la cual prácticamente vivía en el Palacio de Buckingham) después de la boda Lord Melbourne casi nunca pisaba el Palacio. Incluso redujo su intercambio de cartas o mensajes escritos con Victoria al mínimo, y sus mensajes carecían del tono cálido e íntimo de antes.

Cuando Victoria se quedó embarazada por primera vez, fue otra puñalada en el corazón de Lord Melbourne… verla embarazada del hijo de otro hombre para él fue otra fuente de infinito sufrimiento, aunque intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que estaba feliz por ella. Ni siquiera los rumores sobre problemas en la convivencia entre Victoria y su marido le servían de mezquino consuelo.

Para Lord Melbourne fue un pequeño consuelo que su partido, el Partido Whig, perdiera la siguiente elección general, y que poco más de un mes después un Voto de No confianza en la Cámara de los Comunes lo obligara a dimitir del cargo de Primer Ministro. La despedida de Victoria al presentarle su renuncia fue otro trago amargo, porque vio que ella estaba triste y trataba de ser afectuosa, pero él se colocó una máscara de fría cordialidad para mantener a raya los sentimientos entre ambos. Y era porque en el fondo él se había propuesto que esa fuera la última reunión entre ambos en la vida, aunque no iba a decírselo. Y porque él estaba roto de dolor por dentro en esa reunión, y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus propios sentimientos no se desbordaran. Esa dolorosa despedida fue muy diferente al primer encuentro entre ambos cuatro años antes, que había sido prácticamente amor a primera vista. Al salir de la entrevista Lord Melbourne volvió a llorar amargamente en su casa.

Los años siguientes fueron un infierno para Lord Melbourne. Ya retirado de la política y de la vida pública, se encerró en su residencia campestre de Brocket Hall y se aisló por completo del mundo. Renunció incluso a la amistad de los pocos amigos sinceros que tenía, como Emma Portman, a los que apartó con excusas tontas para no verlos ni escribirles. Las únicas personas con las que hablaba diariamente era con los sirvientes de Brocket Hall, con los que hablaba solo lo estrictamente necesario. Aparte de ellos solo hablaba de vez en cuando con su hermano menor Frederick, cuando su hermano venía a visitarlo a Brocket Hall. Durante un tiempo Victoria le escribió algunas cartas, que él tuvo que responder por cortesía, pero como sus respuestas no eran tan entusiastas y se demoraba un poco en enviarlas, y como ella también recibía presiones para dejar de escribirle, la correspondencia cesó.

Convertido así en el "prisionero de Brocket Hall", Lord Melbourne se dedicó a suicidarse en cámara lenta. Aumentó mucho la cantidad de alcohol que bebía, que ya solía ser mucho. Comía muy poco, apenas se alimentaba, y también dormía mucho menos de lo recomendable. Comenzó a descuidar un poco su higiene personal, y rechazaba las prescripciones de sus médicos. No fue de extrañar que su estado de salud se deteriorara rápidamente y que envejeciera aceleradamente, lo que angustiaba a su hermano, pero nadie podía convencerlo de que se desviara de su camino de autodestrucción. El hecho de que Victoria diera a luz seis hijos e hijas en esos años no hizo sino añadir amargura a su martirio, recordándole que ella tenía una activa vida sexual con su marido…

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Lord Melbourne no soportó más y sufrió un derrame cerebral. Después su deteriorada salud continuó mermando hasta que ese día, 24 de noviembre de 1848, Lord Melbourne estaba a las puertas del desenlace final.

Acostado en su cama su imagen era muy triste para cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido en sus mejores años. Se había convertido en un anciano prematuro, que aparentaba 20 o 30 años más de la edad que tenía, que para la media de edad y la esperanza de vida de su época ya era de por si una edad relativamente avanzada. En el pasado había sido un hombre guapo y fuerte, ahora era un montón de huesos y pellejos, con su piel arrugada y la mirada triste y apagada. Tenía el aspecto de un cadáver insepulto, de un cuerpo destruido por la vejez y la enfermedad.

En su interior ya se había resignado y aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo como todos los seres humanos al enfrentar la muerte, por otro lado, sentía cierto alivio de ver el final de su sufrimiento, de una vida llena de decepciones y tristeza. Porque, aunque perder a Victoria fue el golpe final y el más doloroso a la postre, antes de ella ya había sufrido otros terribles golpes de la vida. Su esposa, la primera mujer que amó, le fue infiel y terminó abandonándolo para irse con su amante, nada menos que el famoso poeta Lord Byron. Luego ella rompió con su amante y escribió una novela donde contaba todos los detalles de su aventura, agravando el escándalo público que humilló a Lord Melbourne. Aunque luego él y su esposa se reconciliaron, su matrimonio había quedado destruido y fue una reconciliación solamente formal, para intentar reparar en algo el daño a su imagen y por su hijo. Ese fue otro golpe para él, pues con su esposa tuvo un hijo y una hija, pero su hija murió apenas 24 horas después de nacer, y su hijo nació con una enfermedad mental, que mucho después de su época sería conocida como autismo. Al final su esposa murió y unos años después lo hizo el hijo de ambos.

Con tantos golpes del destino era normal que Lord Melbourne en el fondo deseara morir y abandonar una vida que solo le había dado dolor. Su sufrimiento físico era muy grande, pero el del alma era mucho mayor.

Poco a poco se fue sumiendo en el sueño definitivo, comenzó a sentir que la oscuridad lo iba invadiendo, que dejaba de sentir las percepciones que su cuerpo físico le transmitía, que las voces de los que estaban alrededor de su lecho de moribundo se iban apagando y que sus siluetas se desvanecían, que sus parpados caían y que una oscuridad anormal, sobrecogedora, espesa iba extendiéndose por su consciencia. Pero al final de esa oscuridad parecía surgir una luz, como al final de un túnel, una luz a la que se iba acercando, mientras una sensación de paz lo iba invadiendo y en esa luz parecían empezar a surgir unas siluetas difusas, pero que en el fondo él sentía que le eran familiares, de personas conocidas. Quería llegar a esa luz y sumergirse en ella, quería acercarse a esas siluetas y descubrir a las personas a las que pertenecían, quería encontrar algo de consuelo, algo de amor… quería encontrar al fin el amor que le había sido tan esquivo en su vida terrenal.

Pero entonces sintió que algo tiraba de él, como sí quisiera alejarlo de la luz y de las siluetas que esperaban sumidas en esa luz, y cuando se volteó intentando ver que era lo que tiraba de él, solo encontró una masa informe de luz, una energía de múltiples colores que adoptaba caprichosas formas. Algo dentro de él le decía que era él el que había invocado "aquello", aquella presencia que nacía de su desesperado anhelo. De pronto pareció ver que entre esa masa informe de luces se formaba un rostro etéreo y translucido que flotaba en el aire, un rostro muy familiar, aunque tenía varios años sin verlo en su vida terrenal… el de Victoria.

Entonces sintió vértigo porque sintió como sí cayera desde el cielo a un gran vacío debajo de él, y vio como todas las imágenes corrían a gran velocidad hasta fundirse y desaparecer, y de pronto volvió a la oscuridad, pero la oscuridad más familiar y normal de tener los ojos cerrados, del sueño antes de despertar. Despacio abrió los ojos y la luz hirió sus ojos, como sí la viera por primera vez. Cuando su vista se acostumbró de nuevo a la claridad de la luz, parpadeó y entonces, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no estaba acostado en su cama sino sentado en su viejo sillón, en su biblioteca de Brocket Hall.

No entendía nada, unos instantes antes estaba muriéndose en su cama y ahora estaba sentado en su sillón favorito en su biblioteca… para completar su asombro, extendió sus manos para verlas y asegurarse que no estaba durmiendo y entonces comprobó que en lugar de la ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta en su lecho de enfermo, llevaba puesto uno de los trajes con los que solía salir a la calle e incluso ir al Parlamento o al propio Palacio de Buckingham, la residencia oficial de Victoria.

De estarse muriendo en su cama y vestido con ropa de dormir sucia, a estar sentado en la biblioteca vestido elegantemente y bien aseado unos instantes después… realmente no entendía nada. Pero su asombro fue a más cuando volteó y vio a un extraño parado al lado de una ventana, viéndolo fijamente mientras con una mano sostenía un vaso lleno de licor y con la otra mano un libro de lujosa cubierta roja.

Era un hombre relativamente alto, no mucho en realidad, que aparentaba estar por los cuarenta años de edad, bien llevados. Era de contextura normal, quizás con algunos kilos de más. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, con unas cuantas canas, y un rostro de rasgos elegantes, varoniles. Su piel lucía un ligero bronceado, y cuando Lord Melbourne tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo mejor le pareció que tenía el aspecto de un europeo mediterráneo. El hombre vestía un traje elegante a la moda, azul oscuro con camisa blanca y una corbata al estilo de la época.

-Lord Melbourne, al fin despierta. Debo confesarle que empezaba a impacientarme, pero no se preocupe, aún estamos bien de tiempo, dentro del itinerario – _dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro y lo depositaba sobre una mesa_ – Por cierto, debo felicitarlo, un brandy muy bueno, aunque yo particularmente prefiero el whisky – _agregó levantando el vaso y después dejándolo en la mesa al lado del libro_.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi casa? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne algo suspicaz y nervioso, poniéndose de pie_.

-Unas preguntas muy pertinentes Lord Melbourne, pero para responderlas primero debemos hacer algo… ¿Sería usted tan amable de mirarse en ese espejo que tiene usted guardado en el segundo cajón de su escritorio? – _dijo el hombre en tono tranquilo y amable_.

Lord Melbourne se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pues aquel extraño sabía que él tenía un pequeño espejo guardado en su escritorio. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de gritar pidiendo ayuda a los sirvientes, pero por alguna razón desechó la idea, y decidió hacer lo que le sugería el hombre. Sin despegar los ojos del intruso, se acercó al escritorio y despacio sacó el espejo y se vio en él, y al hacerlo sintió que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y casi dejó caer el espejo…

Estaba sorprendentemente joven, tan joven como estaba más de diez años antes… con asombro acarició sus propias mejillas, y se vio una y otra vez, viéndose de un perfil y del otro.

-Veamos Lord Melbourne, hace unos instantes usted estaba muriéndose en su cama, estaba en el momento decisivo, sintiendo como se hundía en la muerte y abandonaba éste mundo… ahora, usted está aquí en su biblioteca, vestido elegantemente, y con un aspecto físico increíblemente rejuvenecido, como lucía usted hace más de una década. Y como habrá notado, han desaparecido las secuelas de su derrame cerebral, usted camina y habla perfectamente, está fuerte y saludable. Y otra cosa sorprendente, usted está hablando con un extraño que nunca antes había visto en su vida, y que sin embargo aparece en medio de su biblioteca como sí nada, bebiendo su brandy y leyendo sus libros. Sí juntamos todos esos datos… ¿Cuál sería su conclusión, Lord Melbourne?

Lord Melbourne se quedó viendo al extraño desconcertado, y luego una sombra de temor e incredulidad cubrió su rostro.

\- ¿Estoy muerto? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con la voz quebrada_.

-No, no exactamente… verá Lord Melbourne, su mente humana y arcaica no está en capacidad de entender la enorme complejidad del Universo. Entre lo que ustedes llaman muerte y la vida terrenal existen muchos estados intermedios… y hay muchos tipos de muertes. También podría decirle que existen muchos mundos o universos paralelos, la realidad que usted conoce es solo una pequeña pincelada del gran cuadro general. Pero, para simplificar las cosas, es verdad que usted acaba de atravesar el trance de la muerte, pero aun así sigue aquí, vivo… de eso no le quede duda Lord Melbourne, usted sigue vivo y mejor que nunca, sí quiere llámelo milagro, sí así puede asimilarlo mejor – _dijo el hombre en tono pedagógico y relajante_.

Lord Melbourne no sabía que pensar, y menos que sentir. Estaba confundido, terriblemente confundido…

-Si lo que usted dice es cierto… entonces, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Un ángel? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne incrédulo._

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – _el extraño se echó a reír a carcajadas, desconcertando más aun a Lord Melbourne_ \- ¡Espero que no, porque lo que hice anoche con esas prostitutas no fue algo muy apropiado para un ángel! Escuche Lord Melbourne, yo entiendo que sea lo primero que se le ocurra, por su época y la influencia religiosa en ella, aunque usted no sea particularmente religioso… pero no soy un ángel, aunque en cierto modo, mi trabajo a veces se parece al de un ángel. Ciertamente yo soy una especie de mensajero, un intermediario entre los jefes de arriba y los seres de escalas inferiores… visto así, podría ser un ángel, un fantasma, un genio, un duende o lo que usted prefiera – _replicó el hombre amistoso_.

\- ¿Y cuál es su nombre… señor? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¿Mi nombre? Cada persona me conoce con un nombre distinto… veamos, creo que para usted me llamare Connor… ¿le parece bien?

Lord Melbourne se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces será Connor – _dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano_.

Lord Melbourne vaciló, como temeroso de estrecharle la mano.

-Tranquilo Lord Melbourne, no muerdo – _dijo el hombre en tono burlón_.

Lord Melbourne no entendió porque el hombre le infundio tranquilidad, y hasta una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lord Melbourne. Extendió el brazo y se dieron un apretón de manos cordial.

-Muy bien Lord Melbourne, seguro que usted se preguntará que hago aquí y que sucederá ahora. ¿No es así?

Lord Melbourne asintió con la cabeza.

-Lord Melbourne… allá arriba no son ciegos. Están conscientes de todo lo que usted ha sacrificado, de como usted lo ha dado todo por su país, por Gran Bretaña, y por los seres que ha amado… especialmente por una… También están conscientes de todo el dolor que ha recibido a cambio. Por eso han decidido equilibrar un poco la balanza y compensarlo por tanto sufrimiento, además de recompensarlo por su sentido del deber… así que no se asuste, porque a partir de ahora le van a empezar a suceder algunas cosas agradables. Ahora por favor, ¿sería tan amable de leer la fecha de ese periódico que está encima de su escritorio? – _dijo Connor_.

Intrigado Lord Melbourne agarró el periódico y en su rostro apareció un gesto de infinita sorpresa.

\- ¿23 de abril de 1838? ¡Es imposible! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne, y tuvo que apoyar las manos en la superficie del escritorio al sentirse mareado_.

-Lord Melbourne, a éstas alturas debe dar por sentado que nada es imposible… si, hace unos instantes usted estaba en el 24 de noviembre de 1848, y ahora hemos retrocedido más de diez años… al menos en ésta realidad. De ahí su juventud renacida.

-Pero… ¿eso significa…? – _iba a decir Lord Melbourne_.

-Me temo que no tenemos mucho más tiempo para explicaciones, al menos por ahora, ya que tenemos un ligero retraso en nuestro itinerario. Escuché bien Lord Melbourne, esto es muy importante, éstas son las reglas del juego… en primer lugar, usted puede verme y oírme, pero el resto de la gente no pueden hacerlo a menos que yo así lo quiera. Eso es muy práctico a la hora de darle indicaciones en frente de los demás, sin que los demás puedan darse cuenta, pero la otra cara de la moneda es que usted no debe hablarme delante de los demás, solo cuando estemos a solas. En segundo lugar, a partir de ahora usted va a ver y oír cosas que lo van a sorprender y le van a mover el piso, pero le aconsejo que no se precipite en reaccionar, respire profundo y espere unos momentos antes de reaccionar. Además, olvídese de todo lo que sabe de su vida, o de lo que cree saber, piense que aquí su biografía es totalmente distinta… En éste momento la primera sorpresa en ésta aventura se está acercando, recuerde lo que le dije, porque esa sorpresa está a punto de entrar por esa puerta, en 9, 8, 7, 6… - _decía Connor viendo la hora en un reloj de bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia atrás, apartándose de Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Espere! No entiendo… - _iba a decir Lord Melbourne_.

-3, 2, 1…

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y una niña más o menos pequeña entró corriendo y se aferró a las piernas de Lord Melbourne…

\- ¡Tío William! – _exclamó la niña de forma alegre y dulce_.

Lord Melbourne se quedó boquiabierto, y su vista iba de la niña a Connor, que seguía de pie recostado de la ventana, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo… - _balbuceó Lord Melbourne_.

En ese momento otra persona cruzó el umbral de la puerta, una mujer madura de contextura fuerte y rostro frío y serio. Los ojos de Lord Melbourne se abrieron como platos cuando la vio.

\- ¡Baronesa Lehzen! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne sorprendido_.

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 2: La Señorita Victoria.**

Nota: he decidido escribir éste relato en mi propia lengua, para evitar los problemas gramaticales que tuve con la traducción en mi historia anterior. De todas maneras, la función de traducción automática que usamos con el navegador o en la web hace que el texto sea traducido de forma bastante fiel, como he comprobado al leer en mi idioma los relatos escritos en otras lenguas por otros autores. Espero que disfruten con ésta nueva historia, y espero que me ayuden con sus comentarios, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Señorita Victoria.**

\- ¡Baronesa! ¿De qué está hablando, mi Lord? – _preguntó Lehzen desconcertada y con gesto de sorpresa en el rostro_.

\- Es solo señora Lehzen… en ésta realidad, ella no es Baronesa, es solo señora Lehzen – _dijo Connor en voz alta, parado detrás de Lehzen_.

Lord Melbourne notó que Lehzen parecía no haber escuchado a Connor, a pesar de que por el volumen de su voz ella debía haberlo escuchado. Por su parte Lehzen se percató de que Lord Melbourne parecía ver algo que estaba detrás de ella, y por eso dio vuelta a la cabeza para mirar, pero al no ver nada, volvió a ver a Lord Melbourne aún más confundida.

-Eh… señora Lehzen… ¿Cómo está usted? – _rectificó Lord Melbourne intentando disimular su confusión, mientras la niña seguía tirando de sus pantalones para llamar su atención, pero él no despegaba la vista del rostro de la antigua institutriz de Victoria (y su mano derecha en la dirección de los asuntos domésticos de Palacio)_.

-Bien… supongo – _respondió Lehzen todavía más desconcertada, como sí le hubiera preguntado de qué color era la Luna_ – Lizzie quería verlo para enseñarle el dibujo del que habló durante el almuerzo, me dijo que usted quería verlo – _agregó Lehzen tratando de reconducir la conversación a terrenos más normales_.

\- ¿Lizzie? – _dijo en tono de pregunta Lord Melbourne_

-Es la niña, es tu sobrina – _dijo Connor en voz alta, y de nuevo Lehzen no se inmutó, como sí no hubiera oído_.

Lord Melbourne bajó la vista para ver a la hermosa niña

-Ah… claro, si, quería ver tu dibujo… Lizzie – _le dijo Lord Melbourne a la niña_.

La niña era rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, con unas lindas mejillas sonrosadas y piel muy blanca. Era más o menos delgada, y parecía muy risueña.

-Mira tío William, éste eres tú, estos son tus cuervos y ésta soy yo… aquí está la señora Lehzen…

Lord Melbourne estaba agachado al lado de la niña, con su mano tímidamente apoyada en la espalda de ella. Lord Melbourne la escuchaba embelesado, y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido, al recordar a su propio hijo cuando era pequeño, con la diferencia de que por ser un niño "especial" necesitaba más cuidados y comprensión que el resto de los niños. Él notó que Lehzen veía a la niña con una sonrisa tierna y gesto dulce, algo que no solía ver en la fría y controlada Baronesa… bueno, al menos "la que él conocía" … sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse, sí veía igual a Victoria cuando era una niña pequeña a su cargo.

Pero entonces vio que Connor se acercaba y agitaba una mano frente al rostro de Lehzen… Lord Melbourne vio que la mujer no reaccionaba, como sí la mano que acababa de pasar a centímetros de su rostro fuera invisible. Luego vio el rostro de Connor, que con una amplia sonrisa burlona le confirmaba que había sido una manera de demostrarle una vez más que a él el resto de la gente no lo veían, como sí efectivamente fuera invisible.

-Aquí, Lehzen no trabaja en Palacio… Ella es la ama de llaves de Brocket Hall – _le dijo Connor_.

Lord Melbourne se quedó boquiabierto, pero al ver que Lehzen volvía a extrañarse al ver la expresión de su rostro, agachó la cabeza y disimuló casi pegando la nariz al dibujo de la niña, y concentrándose en lo que la pequeña decía.

-Es realmente un dibujo muy bonito, encanto… - _le dijo Lord Melbourne con ternura a la niña_ \- ¿Qué edad tienes? – _él vio de nuevo el desconcierto en el rostro de Lehzen, e incluso el asombro en el rostro de la niña_ – Quiero decir… recuérdale al viejo tonto de tu tío cuántos años tienes – _agregó con una sonrisa_.

\- ¡Eres bobo, tío! ¡Sabes que tengo 7 años y cumplo 8 en 2 meses! – _contestó con una risa infantil Lizzie_.

-Lizzie, cumples 8 años en tres meses, no en dos. ¡Menos mal que pronto llegará tu nueva institutriz para que te apliques más en los estudios! – _la reprendió amablemente Lehzen_.

\- ¡Estoy seguro de que serás muy aplicada en los estudios, tesoro! – _le dijo cariñosamente Lord Melbourne a la niña, y sintió como sí realmente quisiera a la niña, como sí la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo y no desde hace apenas unos instantes_.

\- ¡Eso está por verse, mi Lord! Usted ya sabe que Lizzie tiene un gran talento para el dibujo y para jugar, pero lo de estudiar no le entusiasma mucho… ahora sí me disculpa mi Lord, debo llevar a Lizzie a bañarse y cambiarse – _dijo Lehzen_.

-Por supuesto Bar… señora Lehzen – _contestó Lord Melbourne, que se sentía bastante incomodo en ésta nueva situación, pues estaba acostumbrado a tratar a Lehzen con gran respeto y distancia, e incluso se sentía un poco intimidado por ella, que siempre cuidaba de Victoria como una chaperona muy celosa_.

Lehzen se despidió con deferencia, pero con mirada recelosa, como sí supiera que algo muy raro le pasaba a su patrón. La niña se despidió dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla a Lord Melbourne, y luego que ambas se marcharon de la biblioteca, Lord Melbourne se dirigió a Connor para pedirle que le explicara la situación.

-Creo que sería conveniente que te tomaras un brandy, para asimilar mejor la información – _dijo Connor condescendiente_.

Lord Melbourne se sirvió un brandy con manos temblorosas, por la ansiedad ante lo que iba a escuchar.

-Verás, Lord Melbourne – _le dijo Connor sentándose en un sillón y cruzando las piernas, mientras Lord Melbourne hacía lo mismo en su sillón favorito frente a él_ \- ¿Por dónde empiezo?... hay cosas que recuerdas de tu vida en ésta época, que siguen igual en ésta realidad… lamentablemente lo de tu mujer y tu hijo sigue igual, ambos están muertos en ésta época – _al decir esto Connor vio con compasión a Lord Melbourne, cuyo rostro reflejó una resignada tristeza_ – pero otras cosas han cambiado… en ésta "vida" tu hermano Frederick se casó hace unos años y tuvo una hermosa niña, que acabas de conocer, Elizabeth Lamb, mejor conocida en familia como Lizzie. Esa es la buena noticia… la mala noticia es que hace casi tres años, cuando tu sobrina tenía cerca de cinco años, tu hermano y tu cuñada murieron en un incendio en su casa.

\- ¿Mi hermano está muerto? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con dolor_.

-Lo siento, Lord Melbourne, sinceramente – _replicó Connor con genuina lástima_ – Pero eso es lo que tiene una vida alternativa, te da unas cosas que no tenías en otra vida, pero te quita otras. En cualquier caso, la niña es huérfana de padres, pero por el testamento de tu hermano tú eres su tutor legal y por eso la niña vive contigo desde hace casi tres años. En la práctica es como sí tú fueras su padre.

Lord Melbourne tomó un buen trago de brandy, y su rostro revelaba una tormenta interior, de sentimientos encontrados.

-Pero hay más Lord Melbourne – _prosiguió Connor_ – En tu otra realidad, en ésta época tú serías el Primer Ministro… pero aquí, tú no ya no eres Primer Ministro.

\- ¿No lo soy? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne desconcertado_.

-No… en ésta vida, después que el Rey Guillermo te despidió, poniendo fin a tu primer gobierno, decidiste retirarte de la política activa y renunciaste al liderazgo del Partido Whig. Por eso el Rey Guillermo no pudo volver a encargarte la formación del gobierno unos meses después, como sucedió en tu realidad – _le contestó Connor, haciendo referencia al abrupto final del primer período de Lord Melbourne como Primer Ministro, luego de apenas cuatro meses, cuando el Rey Guillermo IV lo despidió_.

-Pero entonces… ¿no fui Primer Ministro de Victoria? O acaso… ¿en "éste mundo" Victoria no es la Reina? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con ansiedad_.

-La Reina de Gran Bretaña se llama Victoria… si, eso es igual – _contestó Connor serio_.

-Ya veo… entonces, Victoria no me conoce – _dijo Lord Melbourne con tristeza_.

-Me temo que así es, la Reina no te conoce – _replicó inexpresivo Connor_.

-Tal vez sea mejor así… de esa manera no podemos hacernos daño… o mejor dicho, así yo no puedo hacerme daño de nuevo, estando cerca de lo que amo y no puedo tener – _dijo Lord Melbourne, con una sonrisa irónica, sin convicción en la voz y con una gran tristeza a duras penas contenida_.

Connor volvió a verlo con compasión.

-Entonces, la niña… mi sobrina, ¿es la compensación del cielo a mi dolor? El tener la oportunidad de ser padre de nuevo, el tener el amor de hija de esa niña… ¿es mi recompensa? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne entre la tristeza y la ilusión_.

-Si, podemos decir que así es – _contestó Connor con una sonrisa amigable y compasiva_.

Lord Melbourne esbozó una sonrisa, y luego su rostro se cubrió de cierta alegría, manifestando una pequeña esperanza.

-Bueno, no es una mala recompensa… quizás esa niña sea mi oportunidad de redimirme y encontrar un poco de amor en mi vida, y tal vez por una vez en mi vida una relación con alguien que amo tenga una conclusión feliz – _declaró Lord Melbourne un poco más ilusionado, con los ojos húmedos_.

-Me alegra esa actitud Lord Melbourne, creo que vas por el camino correcto… ¿qué te parece sí te pongo al día en los detalles sobre tu nueva sobrina e hija adoptiva? – _dijo Connor con rostro risueño_.

Lord Melbourne sonrió alegre, y ambos comenzaron una animada conversación que se prolongó durante más de dos horas. En ella Connor le contó muchas anécdotas divertidas y tiernas sobre la niña, que se suponía que Lord Melbourne debía conocer, muchas porque él las había vivido en primera persona en esa realidad alternativa. Lord Melbourne parecía cada vez más entusiasmado con la idea de ser el padre adoptivo de aquella maravillosa niña, a la que sentía que ya quería. La conversación siguió hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca anunciaron la presencia de alguien.

-Lord Melbourne, soy Lehzen, ¿puedo hablar con usted o está ocupado, mi Lord? – _dijo la voz familiar de Lehzen a través de la puerta_.

-Creo que debes atender éste asunto sin pérdida de tiempo – _dijo Connor con una sonrisa y un gesto enigmáticos_.

\- ¿Otra sorpresa, señor Connor? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne entre divertido y nervioso_.

-Todo es posible – _contestó Connor con gesto de picardía_.

\- ¿Me oye, mi Lord? ¿Vuelvo después? – _preguntó Lehzen_.

\- ¡No! Puede pasar Bar… señora Lehzen – _contestó Lord Melbourne reprimiendo una risa, al ver el gesto burlón en el rostro de su nuevo "amigo" Connor, mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba el traje que llevaba puesto para recibir a Lehzen en una postura digna_.

Despacio Lehzen abrió la puerta y entró a la biblioteca, pero no iba sola. La acompañaba una mujer bastante más baja de estatura, delgada y muy joven, prácticamente hasta ayer una adolescente. Era una chica bonita y de aspecto dulce, con rostro de niña, y cabellos largos recogidos en un moño, cubierto por un simpático sombrero de señorita. Cuando Lord Melbourne la vio su corazón dio un vuelco y su rostro palideció, y hasta sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y tuvo que poner una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón para asegurarse de no caer. La joven era Victoria…

-¡Su Majestad! ¿Pero qué está…? – _exclamó Lord Melbourne con la voz rota de la emoción, adelantándose hacia las mujeres, sintiendo el deseo de abrazar a Victoria, pero sabiendo que tan solo podría besar su mano_.

\- ¡Espera William! Deja que ellas hablen, aguarda – _le dijo Connor sosegadamente, mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro_.

Lord Melbourne se detuvo en seco, con la emoción reflejada en el rostro, mientras las dos mujeres lo veían asombradas. Lehzen movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, desconcertada, mientras Victoria reflejaba una gran sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos como platos y boquiabierta.

\- ¿Su Majestad? ¿De qué habla, mi Lord? – _preguntó Lehzen mientras lo veía preocupada, como quien ve a un ser querido que estuviera perdiendo la razón_.

-Di que te acordaste de algo relacionado con la Reina, que tuviste una mala noche – _le aconsejó Connor_.

-Eh… yo… es que me acorde de repente de algo relacionado con la Reina, con la Corona… les pido disculpas, es que yo… yo no he tenido una buena noche – _respondió Lord Melbourne avergonzado y emocionado, sin poder despegar la vista del bello rostro de Victoria, que se sonrojó y bajó la vista incomoda ante la intensa mirada de él_.

"¿Cuándo ha tenido una buena noche desde que estoy a su servicio?" pensó Lehzen con cierta ironía, pero aun así seguía algo preocupada por su patrón.

\- ¿Se siente bien, mi Lord? ¿Quiere qué volvamos después? – _preguntó Lehzen preocupada_.

\- ¡No! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne angustiado ante la idea de que Victoria se marchara, pero ante las miradas de las mujeres se esforzó por serenarse_ – No, no es necesario. Éste es el momento adecuado para… hablar, dígame señora Lehzen – _agregó pasándose la mano por el cabello y acomodándose la ropa con elegancia_.

-Bueno, mi Lord. Ella es la señorita Victoria Edwards – _dijo Lehzen, y al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Lord Melbourne, entendió que tenía que recordarle o aclararle_ – La nueva institutriz de la señorita Elizabeth… bueno, sí cuenta con su aprobación mi Lord. ¿Recuerda que lo hablamos, mi Lord? La señorita Edwards viene a entrevistarse con usted, para obtener su visto bueno – _agregó Lehzen como sí estuviera tratando de explicar algo a un niño pequeño_.

-Es un placer Lord Melbourne, estoy a su servicio – _dijo Victoria con cortesía, pero al mismo tiempo con timidez, mientras hacía una reverencia_.

-Yo… estoy encantado de conocerla señorita Edwards – _dijo Lord Melbourne aun incómodo y asombrado, pero recuperando el dominio sobre él mismo, mientras extendía su mano a Victoria_.

Victoria, tímida y torpe, extendió su mano confundida por esa deferencia hacia una chica de rango social inferior, y entonces Lord Melbourne la tomó delicadamente, y al hacerlo él sintió como un corrientazo en su interior. Él sintió la intensa emoción de volver a tocarla, de volver a sentir su mano en la suya. Cortésmente Lord Melbourne agachó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a la mano de Victoria, y delicadamente depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de Victoria, cubierta por un guante de tela. Luego subió despacio su cabeza, clavando la profunda mirada de sus grandes ojos de color verde avellana en los ojos de Victoria, y entonces ella se sonrojó, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, y en su rostro se veía la sorpresa y la emoción. El corazón de Victoria se aceleró, palpitando como un caballo desbocado, y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Y por un minuto pareció que solo estaban ellos dos en esa estancia…

Lehzen se quedó viéndolos desconcertada.

\- ¿Mi lord? – _interrogó Lehzen_.

-Oh, perdone señora Lehzen… - _dijo Lord Melbourne volviendo a la realidad y soltando despacio la mano de Victoria, al darse cuenta de que la había retenido más de lo debido, aunque ella tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello_ – Por favor, tomen asiento… señora, señorita – _agregó él galantemente mientras retrocedía e indicaba a los sillones que estaban junto al suyo_.

-Gracias, mi Lord. Señorita Edwards… ¡señorita Edwards! – _tuvo que exclamar Lehzen al ver que Victoria, embelesada todavía por el gesto y la mirada de Lord Melbourne, se había quedado como clavada al suelo, idiotizada_.

\- ¡Perdón señora Lehzen, mi Lord! – _dijo avergonzada Victoria, mientras procedía junto a Lehzen a sentarse mientras Lord Melbourne hacía lo propio frente a ellas_.

-Entonces, la señorita… Victoria, va a ser la nueva institutriz de Lizzie – _dijo Lord Melbourne, sin terminar de creerse que aquello estuviera pasando, pensando que era un sueño del que podía despertar en cualquier momento… pero del que realmente no quería despertar, mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Victoria que sonreía avergonzada_.

-Como recordara mi Lord, la señorita Edwards llegó a nosotros por recomendación de Lady Emma Portman, que conoce a una de las damas que patrocina al colegio de la señorita Edwards. Ella presentó buenas credenciales, a pesar de su corta edad… las cartas que le mostré, las de la escuela donde estudió, dan fe de su buena educación, de su cultura y su talento para impartir clases. En la institución donde creció era la alumna más aventajada de su clase, tenía excelentes calificaciones en casi todas las materias, después destacó como maestra en la misma institución de chicas de cursos inferiores. Y, además, domina bastante bien la etiqueta, el protocolo, tiene una conducta moral intachable, es bastante religiosa y se desenvuelve muy bien con niños pequeños – _dijo la señora Lehzen_.

-Entiendo… perdonen mi mala memoria, pero como dije antes tuve mala noche y ahora estoy un poco torpe, tonto. ¿Qué institución es esa donde estudió y creció la señorita Edwards? – _preguntó con interés e inocencia Lord Melbourne_.

-La Institución Lowood, una escuela para niñas pobres y huérfanas, Lord Melbourne – _respondió Victoria, con amabilidad, pero con voz firme, como quien quiere dar a entender que no se siente avergonzada por una situación que a otra persona menos fuerte le daría vergüenza admitir_.

Lord Melbourne se quedó todavía más asombrado, pensando que aquello definitivamente no podía ser real… la Reina de Inglaterra convertida en una niña pobre o huérfana en una extraña vida paralela.

-Ya veo… y en esa institución, ¿usted daba clases a niñas de la edad de mi sobrina? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con mucha amabilidad, y un gesto encantador en el rostro_.

-Si, y más pequeñas… y también más grandes. En realidad me encantaba hacerlo, mi Lord. Es mi vocación – _contestó Victoria con genuina felicidad, y una sonrisa encantadora_.

\- ¿Y domina usted todas las materias que mencionaban sus credenciales? – _intervino Lehzen para preguntarle_.

-Si, señora Lehzen, se me dan bien la geografía, la historia, la literatura, la gramática, las matemáticas, la caligrafía, y las clases de religión – _contestó Victoria entusiasta y simpática_.

\- ¡Realmente es usted muy estudiosa y aplicada! – _le dijo Lord Melbourne con genuina admiración, y algo más…_

-Gracias, mi Lord – _contestó Victoria halagada, pero a la vez gratamente nerviosa por la mirada intensa de pequeño cachorro de Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¿Y en lenguas, señorita Edwards? – _preguntó Lehzen, que se sentía algo excluida por el intercambio de miradas entre su patrón y la joven_.

-Domino a la perfección el francés y puedo enseñarlo muy bien, también un alemán básico, y un poco de español – _respondió Victoria_.

\- Dann sind Sie mit meiner Sprache vertraut – " _Entonces usted está familiarizada con mi lengua", le dijo Lehzen en alemán_.

\- Ganz gut, es scheint mir eine sehr reiche und interessante Sprache – _"Bastante bien, me parece una lengua muy rica e interesante", respondió Victoria también en alemán, con una sonrisa amistosa_.

\- ¿Satisfecha señora Lehzen? – _preguntó encantado Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Bastante, mi Lord! – _contestó Lehzen_.

-Señorita Victoria… ¿me permite que la llame así? Lo prefiero a señorita Edwards, me parece… más cordial y cercano – _dijo Lord Melbourne_.

-Si, por supuesto, Lord Melbourne – _dijo ella sonrojándose de nuevo_.

-Perdone mi curiosidad, pero usted se llama como… como la Reina. ¿Tiene algo que ver o es mera casualidad? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Oh, eso! Si, Lord Melbourne, es que yo nací un mes después que nació nuestra Reina, y mi madre al escuchar que había nacido una nueva princesa en la familia real llamada Victoria, se empeñó en ponerme ese nombre – _contestó Victoria un poco divertida_.

-Me alegro, es un hermoso nombre – _replicó Lord Melbourne haciendo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo_ – Y dígame señorita Victoria, para usted, ¿qué significa éste empleo?

-Sinceramente, lo significa todo mi Lord. Honestamente soy una mujer joven, sin recursos y sin familia, pero tengo mis conocimientos, mi educación, que no es despreciable… Quiero abrirme camino en la vida con mi formación, quiero vivir decentemente gracias a mi propio esfuerzo. Quiero sentirme útil y digna, mi Lord – _contestó Victoria con voz firme, amable y sincera, con orgullo_.

-Creo que pocas personas de su edad, o de cualquier edad, podrían haberlo dicho mejor – _le dijo Lord Melbourne tratando de contener su propia emoción_ – Señorita Victoria, el empleo es suyo, sí usted lo quiere, por supuesto – _agregó_.

\- ¡Por supuesto, mi Lord! ¡Muchas gracias! – _respondió Victoria emocionada_.

-Mi Lord, la señorita Victoria trajo todas sus cosas, así que hoy mismo se va a instalar en los dormitorios de la servidumbre – _dijo Lehzen_.

\- ¿Aquí, en Brocket Hall? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne sorprendido de nuevo_.

-Por supuesto… ¿hay algún problema? – _preguntó Lehzen extrañada_.

\- ¡Ninguno! ¡Me parece magnifico! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne, y al ver la sorpresa de Lehzen y la sonrisa de nuevo avergonzada de Victoria, moderó su entusiasmo infantil_ – Quiero decir, así desde luego Lizzie tendrá a su institutriz cerca, a toda hora… - _se justificó, poco convincente_ – Usted verá que es una niña encantadora – _agregó dirigiéndose a Victoria_.

\- ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocerla, mi Lord! – _replicó sinceramente Victoria_.

-Venga conmigo señorita Victoria, se la presentaré – _dijo Lehzen_.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron y pidieron permiso para retirarse, y Lord Melbourne se despidió como un niño nervioso y ansioso. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, con la imagen de Victoria aun fresca en las retinas de sus ojos, Lord Melbourne gesticulaba nervioso en un rincón sin saber muy bien sí reír o llorar. Entonces sintió que alguien lo observaba, y cuando buscó con la mirada se encontró a Connor sentado en un sillón con una amplia sonrisa, y solo entonces se percató de que no había visto a Connor durante la mayor parte de su entrevista con Lehzen y Victoria.

\- ¡Para que después no digas que no hago nada por ti! – _exclamó Connor en tono jocoso y burlón_.

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 3: Descubriendo a la "Nueva" Victoria.**

Nota: como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, he tomado prestado de la maravillosa novela "Jane Eyre" de la escritora Charlotte Brontë, la Institución Lowood, el colegio para niñas pobres y huérfanas en la que vivió y estudió la protagonista de aquella novela, Jane Eyre, y en éste relato lo hace Victoria, en un Universo alternativo. Es un pequeño homenaje a una de mis historias favoritas de drama romántico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo a la "Nueva" Victoria.**

\- ¿No crees que ella se ve más joven y hermosa que cuando tú la conociste? ¡Y eso qué entonces solo tenía 18 años de edad, y era muy bella! – _dijo Connor con mirada analítica, mientras él estaba parado al lado de Lord Melbourne, ambos observando a través de la ventana de la biblioteca a Victoria, Lehzen y Lizzie que conversaban animadamente en el jardín_.

\- ¡No lo entiendo! Usted me dijo que Victoria era la Reina… - _le dijo Lord Melbourne confundido y aun nervioso_.

-Te dije que la Reina se llamaba Victoria, no te dije que ella fuera "tu" Victoria – _contestó Connor tranquilamente_ – En ésta realidad, la Reina Victoria tiene otro aspecto físico… así es como luce – _agregó sacando de su chaqueta una imagen de daguerrotipo, que parecía reciente, y en la que salía posando con una pose regia una chica un poco regordeta_.

-Ésta… ¿Ésta joven es la Reina Victoria? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne desconcertado, sin poder terminar de creerlo_.

-En éste momento, en éste lugar, en éste "aquí y ahora" … Si, ella es la Reina Victoria – _dijo Connor caminando unos pasos para dirigirse a la mesa y servirse un vaso de brandy_ – Pero "tu" Victoria, es la que está allá afuera.

-Pero ella… ¿ella realmente es Victoria? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne ansioso, viendo a Victoria a través de la ventana, mientras ella sonreía de forma encantadora y dulce a la pequeña Lizzie_.

-William… ¿no te molesta que te llame William? – _preguntó Connor con cortesía, y al ver que Lord Melbourne hacía un gesto dando a entender que no le molestaba, continuó_ – Tú tienes que dejar de buscarle una explicación racional a las cosas, porque no las tienen. Lo que tienes que entender es que esa maravillosa y hermosa chica que está allá afuera es la Victoria que tú conociste, y de la que te enamoraste. Es ella en carne y espíritu, su alma es la misma, y de eso te puede dar garantía un "mensajero de los cielos" como yo.

Lord Melbourne veía a Victoria a través de la ventana mientras escuchaba a Connor, sin poder terminar de serenarse.

-No obstante, existen diferencias – _continuó Connor mirando a Lord Melbourne con intensidad, atrayendo su atención_ – William imagínate que Victoria no hubiera sido nieta y sobrina de Reyes… Tú imagínate que Victoria no hubiera sido la única hija del Príncipe Eduardo Duque de Kent, cuarto hijo del Rey Jorge III… y que por lo tanto ella no se hubiera convertido en la heredera de la Corona, por una serie de casualidades afortunadas y alguna tragedia…

Connor caminó y se puso al lado de Lord Melbourne, con el vaso de brandy en la mano, y se puso a mirar a Victoria fijamente por la ventana, mientras Lord Melbourne lo veía a él con profundo interés.

-Ahora, tú imagínate que en lugar de eso Victoria hubiera sido hija de unos padres muy pobres, que en lugar de pertenecer a la Familia Real ella hubiera nacido en una familia muy humilde, de un barrio pobre y marginal de Londres… Tú imagínate lo diferente que ella hubiera sido. Sí Victoria hubiera crecido interna en una escuela para niñas pobres o huérfanas, sí en lugar de crecer dentro del rígido y estricto "Sistema de Kensington" ella hubiera crecido dentro de otro sistema incluso más opresivo y cruel, el de la Institución Lowood…

Connor volvió a apartarse de Lord Melbourne y volteó a verlo, abriendo los brazos para enfatizar lo que decía.

-Sí tú mismo en lugar de ser hijo de un Vizconde, de un noble rico e influyente, sí tú hubieras sido hijo de un tendero, de un sirviente, de un maestro de escuela o incluso de un obrero… ¿Cómo habría influido eso en tu personalidad? ¿Qué tan diferente serías a la persona que todos los días tú ves en el espejo? Imagino que nunca lo has pensado.

Lord Melbourne volteó a ver a Victoria, en el momento en que ella junto a Lehzen y Lizzie abandonaban el jardín para entrar a la casa.

-Ahora déjame hacerte otra pregunta, William – _dijo Connor dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa y acercándose a Lord Melbourne para verlo cara a cara_ – Sí Victoria no hubiera sido la Reina, ¿te hubieras casado con ella?

Lord Melbourne lo vio entre triste y desconcertado.

-Si, por supuesto… sí ella lo hubiera querido, yo me hubiera casado con ella… sí ella hubiera sido cualquier otra persona en el mundo excepto la Reina de Inglaterra, yo le habría propuesto matrimonio – _respondió Lord Melbourne conmovido_.

-Y ahora que la Corona de Gran Bretaña ya no se interpone entre ustedes, ahora que ya tú no eres "inferior" a ella… ahora que Victoria es tu sirvienta y vive bajo tu techo, ahora que ella es "inferior" a ti… ¿Qué sucederá? – _le dijo Connor, en un tono de amable desafío_ \- ¿Qué harás William?

\- ¿Quieres decir…? – _dijo_ _Lord Melbourne sin terminar la pregunta, nervioso_.

-Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiero decir, ¿o vas a seguir negándote la felicidad? ¿Vas a despreciar una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cuál será tu excusa ahora? Dime William, ¿qué quieres hacer? – _dijo Connor como sí fuera un leve reproche_.

Lord Melbourne se quedó en silencio unos instantes, con una intensa emoción reflejada en el rostro.

\- ¡No sé por dónde comenzar! – _confesó Lord Melbourne finalmente, con la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos, incluso sin poder evitar que se le escapara una lágrima_.

-¡Porque no empiezas por abrir tu corazón! – _replicó Connor con tono afectuoso y una sonrisa amable, mientras ponía una mano en un hombro de Lord Melbourne_ – Abre tu corazón como no lo has hecho desde hace muchos años, quizás desde que tu matrimonio fracasó y perdiste a tu esposa y luego a tu hijo… abre tu corazón como quizás debiste hacerlo con Victoria hace muchos años (en tu realidad) cuando ella te abrió el suyo… Olvídate del deber, del honor, de la responsabilidad, de la lealtad, del patriotismo… son cargas que ya no pesan sobre tus hombros, lastres que se han quedado atrás en el camino. Solo piensa en tus sentimientos y en los de las personas que amas, especialmente en los de Victoria. Hazlo mi amigo, y verás que todo saldrá bien. Deja que el amor te guíe y tendrás lo que mereces.

Lord Melbourne se quedó impresionado, y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y feliz, la más feliz que se había dibujado en sus labios en muchos años… Sus ojos verdes también brillaron con alegría infantil y todo su rostro se iluminó con el entusiasmo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas hace años Connor? ¡Porque te hubiera designado ministro en mi Gabinete! – _dijo Lord Melbourne con una pequeña risa_.

\- ¡Yo hubiera aceptado encantado! Los Ministros del Gabinete tienen mucho éxito con las mujeres – _respondió Connor en tono burlón y con una risa_.

Mientras tanto Lehzen y Victoria, después de dejar a Lizzie instalada en una estancia dibujando se dirigieron a los dormitorios de la servidumbre, y en el camino se cruzaron con la señorita Skerrett.

-Señorita Skerrett, está es la señorita Victoria Edwards, la nueva institutriz de la señorita Lizzie – _dijo Lehzen_.

-Es un placer Señorita Skerrett – _dijo Victoria amable y con una sonrisa dulce_.

-El placer es mío, Señorita Edwards. Yo soy la doncella personal de la señorita Lizzie – _respondió la señorita Skerrett con mucha amabilidad_.

-La señorita Skerrett se encarga del vestuario, el aseo y el cabello de la señorita Lizzie, y en ausencia de institutriz en las últimas semanas se ha encargado de algunas de sus funciones, señorita Edwards. Ahora ambas trabajaran de forma estrecha, bajo mi supervisión desde luego – _dijo Lehzen dirigiéndose a Victoria_ – Señorita Skerrett, por favor acompañe a la señorita Edwards a su dormitorio, el que está al lado del suyo – _agregó dirigiéndose a Skerrett_.

-Si, señora Lehzen – _contestó la señorita Skerrett_.

Victoria y Skerrett se alejaron conversando animadamente, hasta que llegaron al dormitorio de Victoria.

\- ¿Le gusta su dormitorio, señorita Edwards? – _preguntó Skerrett_.

-Si, mucho… es bastante grande. Y por favor, llamame simplemente Victoria, al menos cuando estemos a solas – _dijo Victoria afectuosamente_.

-Está bien, y tú puedes llamarme Eliza… y sí éste dormitorio te parece grande, espera a ver el de la señorita Lizzie, y no digamos el de Lord Melbourne, que se ve inmenso a pesar de tener una cama matrimonial que es dos o tres veces más grande que una de nuestras camas – _replicó la señorita Skerrett con una sonrisa burlona_ – Aunque él no la usa mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? – _preguntó Victoria con curiosidad_.

-Es que él suele dormir en la biblioteca, en su sillón favorito – _contestó Skerrett_.

\- ¡En serio! – _exclamó Victoria sorprendida_.

-Es solo una costumbre que tiene… - _replicó la señorita Skerrett, pensando que quizás había hablado de más_ – Pero es un buen patrón, es muy amable y comprensivo, trata bastante bien a sus empleados… bueno, aunque más bien trata poco con nosotros. La señora Lehzen es la que más trata con nosotros, y ella si que es estricta.

-A mí me pareció un hombre encantador – _no pudo evitar decir Victoria, sonrojada y con un gesto lindo y dulce en la cara, recordando la intensa mirada de Lord Melbourne después de que él besó su mano_.

\- ¿Encantador?... ¿y tal vez guapo? – _preguntó Skerrett con una sonrisa picara al ver el rostro de Victoria_.

-No sé… no me fije en eso – _respondió Victoria avergonzada, como sí la hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo_.

-Seguro… - _replicó la señorita Skerrett con cierta ironía y gesto malicioso en el rostro_ – Bueno, te ayudare a instalarte.

Esa noche Victoria tardó en dormirse, alegre e ilusionada por su nuevo empleo, y también porque la imagen de la mirada de Lord Melbourne se colaba a menudo en sus recuerdos del día. Pero peor estaba Lord Melbourne, que no pudo dormir toda la noche, sentado en su biblioteca, ansioso al saber que Victoria se alojaba en otro lugar de la mansión, bastante cerca de él en comparación con la lejanía que lo atormentó durante años…

Al día siguiente Lord Melbourne estaba espiando a Victoria mientras le daba clases a Lizzie. Él se asomaba por una puerta entreabierta del salón donde Victoria impartía clases a la niña. Victoria tenía una paciencia infinita, y le manifestaba a la niña amor y dulzura, pero con habilidad y sutil firmeza también la forzaba a estudiar. La niña era encantadora, pero un poco vaga para los estudios.

-Te propongo algo, Lizzie – _le dijo Victoria afectuosamente_ – Sí estudiamos una hora sin interrupciones, después hacemos un receso de quince minutos para jugar, y luego estudiamos otra hora, y hacemos otro recreo de quince minutos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- ¡Una hora es mucho tiempo! – _protestó Lizzie, con un cómico y dulce enfurruño_.

-Está bien… ¿qué te parece 45 minutos de clases y un receso para jugar de 20 minutos? – _propuso Victoria con una sonrisa amable, como sí estuviera hablando con una persona adulta_.

\- ¡Eso me gusta más! – _exclamó Lizzie con una risita_.

-También te propongo otra cosa – _dijo Victoria, sentada en una silla, mientras cogía a Lizzie y la sentaba en su regazo_ – Sí avanzas en los estudios, por cada buena calificación te daré un premio… como un nuevo juego que te voy a enseñar, un nuevo cuento que vamos a leer juntas, o una manualidad que haremos juntas también.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Eres muy bonita y dulce Victoria – _exclamó Lizzie acariciándole una mejilla a Victoria_.

\- ¿En serio? ¿O lo dices por las recompensas? – _respondió Victoria divertida, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Lizzie_.

\- ¡No, es verdad! Mi tío William también lo cree – _dijo inocentemente Lizzie_.

Lord Melbourne tragó grueso y se sintió avergonzado.

\- ¡Tu tío cree que yo soy bonita! – _exclamó Victoria sorprendida y sonrojada_.

-Si, antes de venir contigo me dijo que mi nueva institutriz era una chica muy hermosa y dulce, y que me portara bien contigo – _respondió Lizzie con indiferencia_.

\- ¡Vaya, que cosas! – _exclamó Victoria, con sonrisa tímida, gesto de vergüenza en el rostro y las mejillas rojas_.

Lord Melbourne también sonrió apenado y se alejó de la puerta.

A la hora del almuerzo Lord Melbourne comió con ciertos remordimientos, pues él sabía que Victoria estaba comiendo con los sirvientes de la mansión en el comedor de la cocina. Él no podía dejar de ver a Victoria como la Reina que conoció, y le parecía casi un sacrilegio que ella comiera con los sirvientes mientras él comía en el comedor principal con su sobrina. Después en la tarde, él salió a dar un paseo por el jardín, tratando de despejar su mente y pensar en la manera que usaría para acercarse a Victoria y cortejarla. En el fondo, él hubiera querido acercarse y proponerle matrimonio sin preámbulos… pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. En esa extraña realidad Victoria acababa de conocerlo, y ella hubiera creído que él era un loco peligroso sí le proponía matrimonio en esas circunstancias. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Lord Melbourne se encontró con Victoria que estaba sentada en un banco en el jardín leyendo un libro.

-Lord Melbourne, buenas tardes – _dijo Victoria poniéndose de pie y cerrando el libro, con una sonrisa tímida_.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Victoria – _respondió Lord Melbourne tratando de contener su emoción_.

-La señora Lehzen dijo que podía salir al jardín durante mi tiempo libre – _se justificó Victoria con timidez_.

-Por supuesto… no hay ningún problema. ¿Puedo preguntarle que está leyendo? – _dijo con amabilidad Lord Melbourne_.

-Es una biografía sobre la Reina Isabel – _contestó Victoria afable_.

-La Reina Isabel… tenía una relación muy interesante con el Conde de Leicester – _le dijo Lord Melbourne, recordando con cierta tristeza las veces que él y la Reina Victoria hablaron de Leicester e Isabel como ejemplo para su relación, especialmente en aquel baile de disfraces después del rechazo de él a la declaración de amor de ella en Brocket Hall_ …

-¡Oh si! Era una relación muy particular – _respondió Victoria sonrojándose_.

-Señorita Victoria, no quisiera importunarla ni interrumpir su interesante lectura, y desde luego, usted está en su tiempo libre y yo no tengo derecho a disponer de él… pero, me preguntaba sí a usted le gustaría pasear conmigo, para enseñarle el jardín. Me gustaría ser su guía en los jardines de Brocket Hall, para que usted pueda conocerlos bien – _dijo Lord Melbourne con timidez y ansiedad encubierta, con ojos de cachorrito_.

-Oh… por supuesto, mi Lord. Para mí es un honor y un placer – _respondió Victoria entre asombrada y nerviosa, y con cierta felicidad contenida_.

\- ¡Magnifico! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne, e hizo un gesto para que ella caminara a su lado, sin atreverse a ofrecerle su brazo para que ella no lo considerara muy extraño o atrevido_.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, y Lord Melbourne iba mostrándole los jardines, y comentándole a ella los detalles sobre los elementos arquitectónicos y las diferentes variedades de árboles. Victoria escuchaba con interés y sonreía a menudo ante los comentarios de Lord Melbourne. Finalmente llegaron al lugar exacto donde en otro tiempo (u otra realidad) Lord Melbourne rechazó la emotiva declaración de amor de Victoria. Como en aquel momento, una bandada de cuervos volaba frente a ellos, y Lord Melbourne no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordar. Victoria notó su cambio de humor, y trató de llenar el incómodo silencio que se hizo.

-Hay muchos cuervos en Brocket Hall, mi Lord – _comentó Victoria afable y con genuino interés_.

-Si, es una de las cosas que me gustan de Brocket Hall. De tanto verlos desde muy joven aquí, les he cogido cariño, y se terminaron convirtiendo en un objeto de estudio para mí. Soy como esa gente que tiene una afición, como los que coleccionan sellos postales o mariposas, solo que la mía es observar a los cuervos y estudiar toda la información sobre ellos. A mí me relaja, sobre todo cuando tengo preocupaciones – _dijo Lord Melbourne terminando con una de sus particulares sonrisas_.

-Yo también los encuentro interesantes, como la mayoría de los animales – _replicó Victoria con sinceridad y entusiasmo_ – En Lowood estudié algo de Zoología, y lo que leí en los libros disponibles sobre los cuervos me pareció interesante. Claro que usted sabe mucho más del tema. Algo que me llamó mucho la atención fue el saber que los cuervos son animales monógamos y que se emparejan de por vida…

Lord Melbourne palideció, un sudor frío humedeció su piel y sintió un temblor en las manos. Él recordó las malditas palabras que pronunció cuando rechazó la declaración de amor de Victoria, su estúpida metáfora sobre los cuervos y su monogamia que usó para explicarle a Victoria que él nunca podría ser su compañero en la vida, que no podía aceptar el corazón que ella le ofrecía. Recordó todo el dolor que él vivió ese día, y peor aún, él recordó todo el insoportable sufrimiento de los años posteriores, las imágenes vividas de las diferentes estaciones de su largo e infernal calvario. Como una cuchillada en su corazón, revivió la agonía a la que él mismo se condenó, y sintió una opresión en el pecho y como las piernas le fallaban, y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la escultura que se asemejaba a un enorme jarrón en la que él estaba recostado esa vez que Victoria vino a declararle su amor.

\- ¡Lord Melbourne! ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Se siente bien, mi Lord? ¡Voy por ayuda! – _dijo Victoria asustada, pero cuando hizo ademan de irse a buscar ayuda la fuerte mano de Lord Melbourne la sujetó por uno de sus delicados y delgados brazos_.

\- ¡No te vayas ésta vez, te lo ruego! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne casi suplicando, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y temblando ante el contacto de la mano de él en su piel_ – Discúlpeme, señorita Victoria… - _dijo a continuación Lord Melbourne soltándola_ – Estoy bien, es solo que… Por favor, ¿podría usted hacer algo por mí?

-Si, por supuesto. Sí está en manos desde luego, mi Lord – _respondió Victoria aun nerviosa y asombrada_.

-Siéntese un momento a mi lado, aquí… creo que necesito hablar con alguien, y me gustaría que usted fuera tan amable de escucharme – _dijo Lord Melbourne con mucha amabilidad_.

Victoria escuchó desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en el borde de la escultura, donde le señalaba Lord Melbourne. Él se sentó a su lado, guardando una distancia respetuosa entre sus cuerpos, y volteó a verla con una sonrisa triste, y después dirigió su vista al frente.

-Verá usted, señorita Victoria. Cuando usted mencionó ese tema… el de la monogamia de los cuervos… pues trajo a mi mente un recuerdo… Un recuerdo de algo que le dije a alguien en éste mismo lugar, con palabras muy parecidas a las que usted usó. El problema es que ese recuerdo es muy doloroso para mí, por el contexto en que yo dije esas palabras… Ese día yo tuve que renunciar a lo que más amaba en el mundo, tuve que… romper el corazón de dos personas, y una de ellas era yo.

Victoria escuchaba sorprendida, y un poco avergonzada, sintiéndose como una fisgona que se asomara a la intimidad de otra persona, y descubriera sus secretos más íntimos. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía compasión por el dolor que veía en el rostro de Lord Melbourne.

-Lo peor es que esa otra persona cuyo corazón también fue roto, nunca supo lo doloroso que fue para mí hacer aquel sacrificio – _continuó Lord Melbourne con tristeza y algo de cansancio_ \- ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien tan joven como usted lo compleja y frustrante que es la vida? Cuando somos muy jóvenes creemos que el amor puede vencer cualquier desafío por grande que éste sea, creemos que somos inmortales e invencibles, y somos tan idealistas que creemos que el romanticismo y la buena intención puede conquistar la cima de cualquier montaña, por alta que ésta sea. Luego con la edad y con los golpes de la vida, nos volvemos cínicos y pesimistas, aunque preferimos decir que somos "realistas". Entonces entendemos que la vida no está hecha por los jóvenes, por su valor e idealismo, sino por los viejos resentidos y amargados, y que es una trampa que tritura los corazones de los jóvenes hasta llenarlos de oscuridad y tristeza para hacer de ellos un reflejo de sus mayores – _agregó Lord Melbourne cerrando los ojos y estrujando con sus dedos sus parpados cerrados, en un gesto de cansancio_.

Victoria escuchaba cada vez más conmovida, con un temblor en su rostro y conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No entendía por qué, pero ella sentía como sí esa historia tuviera algo que ver con ella, como sí ella también fuera protagonista de esa historia.

-El caso es que… yo tuve que hacer aquello por sentido del deber, y para proteger el futuro de esa persona, y de mucha más gente que estaba implicada indirectamente – _siguió hablando Lord Melbourne abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver intensamente a Victoria, haciendo que ella se estremeciera… luego volvió a ver al frente y sonrió con ironía_ – Es una ironía, romperle el corazón a una persona para salvar su destino, para protegerla de la maldad del mundo. Y es una ironía mayor hacerle creer a otra persona que no la amas lo suficiente, precisamente porque es la persona que más amas en el mundo. Como verá señorita Victoria, la vida es muy compleja y cruel. El punto es que, éste lugar solía ser mi lugar favorito de Brocket Hall, pero desde aquel día es un lugar muy triste para mí… y sin querer usted evocó con sus palabras aquel doloroso recuerdo. Le pido excusas, tal vez usted pensará que soy un tonto por quejarme de mi vida, cuando yo he sido un privilegiado rodeado de lujos, mientras hay tanta gente que vive en la pobreza.

-No, mi Lord. No lo pienso – _replicó Victoria con la voz quebrada y con algunas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, por lo que Lord Melbourne le ofreció un pañuelo de forma galante_ \- ¡Gracias, mi Lord! – _dijo ella tomando el pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas_ – Quizás yo sea muy joven, pero entiendo que la vida es muy compleja, y que la riqueza no necesariamente da la felicidad, aunque la pobreza hace todo más difícil. Mi vida también ha sido muy dura, Lord Melbourne, a pesar de mi corta edad, y quizás eso me ha hecho un poco más madura que las chicas de mi edad.

-Por favor, me gustaría que me contara algo de su vida, señorita Victoria – _dijo Lord Melbourne con genuino interés, mientras la veía con ternura_.

-Bueno, me temo que no es muy interesante, mi Lord – _contestó Victoria con una sonrisa triste e irónica_ – Nací en un barrio pobre de Londres, mi padre era obrero de una fábrica y mi madre era lavandera. Cuando yo tenía dos años mi padre murió… me han contado que enfermó de repente y murió en muy poco tiempo. Mi madre se quedó viuda, con una niña pequeña y sin dinero. Pero poco después conoció a mi padrastro… - _Victoria torció la cara en un gesto de repulsión que no pasó inadvertido para Lord Melbourne_ – él nunca me quiso. Yo imagino que para un hombre es difícil querer a una criatura que no es suya… El caso es que mi madre y su marido comenzaron a tener otros hijos, en mi casa había mucha miseria y yo comencé a estorbar, sobre todo a mi padrastro… Cuando yo tenía siete años de edad me dejaron en Lowood…

\- ¡La abandonaron como huérfana! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne algo escandalizado_.

-No exactamente… mi madre conservó la patria potestad sobre mí, pero designó tutor legal a la Institución Lowood, con la justificación de que no podía hacerse cargo de mí y proveer mis necesidades. Al principio sufrí mucho por estar lejos de casa, pero pronto me acostumbré. En Lowood al menos me alimentaban y podía estudiar, aunque también fueran muy estrictos, pero en cualquier caso me pegaban mucho menos de lo que me pegaba mi padrastro – _dijo con naturalidad Victoria_.

\- ¡Tu padrastro y tus educadores en Lowood te golpeaban! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne con la garganta seca_.

-Si, pero en las niñas que crecemos en ese ambiente es algo normal, mi Lord – _replicó Victoria tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero para su sorpresa vio que Lord Melbourne apretaba la mandíbula en un gesto de ira, y que también cerraba su mano derecha en un puño, tanto que podía haberse sacado sangre con las uñas_.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento – _dijo Lord Melbourne compasivo_.

-No se preocupe mi Lord, forma parte del pasado. Hace años que nadie me golpea. Al final yo era también educadora en Lowood, y mis superiores me respetaban y elogiaban, aunque les disgustaba que yo me negara a administrar castigos corporales a las niñas a mi cargo. Pero no les podía hacer a ellas lo mismo que me habían hecho a mí – _respondió Victoria_.

-Por supuesto, no se podía esperar menos de usted – _dijo Lord Melbourne con una mirada brillante de admiración que hizo que Victoria se ruborizara de nuevo y agachara la cabeza avergonzada_ – Perdone, sé que estoy abusando de su indulgencia, pero ¿quisiera acompañarme a otro lugar del jardín? Es que quiero enseñarle algo para compensarla por el momento incomodo que le hecho pasar a usted.

-Oh… por supuesto, mi Lord – _respondió Victoria entre inquieta e intrigada_.

Lord Melbourne llevó a Victoria al invernadero y entró con ella al recinto lleno de hermosas flores, sobre todo orquídeas.

\- ¡Son muy bellas! – _exclamó Victoria con una radiante sonrisa y alegría infantil_.

\- ¡Es mi otra afición! Aparte de los cuervos y el licor, por supuesto – _respondió Lord Melbourne con ironía y alegre orgullo_.

\- ¿Las cultiva usted, mi Lord? – _preguntó Victoria extasiada con las flores_.

-Si, me da mucha paz, es un trabajo muy relajante y gratificante – _respondió Lord Melbourne_.

Mientras Lord Melbourne le daba una rápida lección sobre las flores que cultivaba, que Victoria escuchaba con interés, él fue cortando algunas orquídeas blancas y con ella hizo un ramillete.

-Tome señorita Victoria, son para usted – _dijo Lord Melbourne con alegría, extendiendo el brazo para darle el ramillete_.

\- ¡Para mí! Muchas gracias Lord Melbourne – _replicó Victoria tímida, con su rostro encendido, tomando el ramillete_ – Nunca me habían regalado flores.

-Cada día voy a darle una orquídea, y de vez en cuando un ramillete completo – _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Oh no, mi Lord! No se moleste, no es necesario – _respondió Victoria avergonzada_.

\- ¡Insisto! Para mí no es ninguna molestia, tengo mucho tiempo libre. Y así usted podrá decorar su dormitorio – _dijo él amablemente_.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, mi Lord! – _replicó Victoria agradecida, feliz_.

-Pero quisiera una cosa a cambio – _dijo Lord Melbourne con cierta picardía_.

\- ¿Qué cosa, mi Lord? – _preguntó Victoria un tanto asustada, retrocediendo un poco, como sí temiera que él fuera a intentar aprovecharse de ella_.

-Una tontería… es que, quisiera que usted me llamara Lord M, al menos cuando usted y yo estemos a solas – _dijo Lord Melbourne algo avergonzado_.

\- ¿Lord M? Pero mi Lord, yo no sé sí eso sería correcto – _contestó Victoria atónita_.

-Sé que es algo inusual, extraño y hasta ridículo… pero es algo que me trae recuerdos de otros tiempos más felices. Sí usted no quiere, desde luego usted es libre de no hacerlo – _replicó Lord Melbourne tímido y un poco conmovido_.

-Está bien… Lord M – _dijo Victoria con una sonrisa dulce, haciendo que el rostro de Lord Melbourne se iluminara de alegría_ – Y sí a usted no le parece mal, me gustaría que usted me llamara simplemente Victoria cuando estamos a solas… Lord M.

-Muy bien, Victoria – _replicó Lord Melbourne con una amplia sonrisa_ – Espero no haberle robado todo su tiempo libre, Victoria. Y sobre todo espero no haberla aburrido o incomodado.

-No, Lord M, para nada. Me siento muy honrada de que haya compartido conmigo una parte de sus sentimientos – _contestó ella muy afectuosa_.

-Ha sido uno de los paseos más placenteros de mi vida, pese a todo. Ahora le devuelvo su libertad, Victoria – _dijo Lord Melbourne con galantería, mientras se inclinaba y le besaba el dorso de la mano, haciendo que Victoria se sonrojara de la cabeza a los pies y su corazón se volviera a acelerar_.

Victoria pidió permiso y se retiró, dejando a Lord Melbourne en la entrada del invernadero. Ambos sonreían con alegría casi infantil…

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 4: Expedición de Compras y el Pequeño amigo de la Institutriz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Expedición de Compras y el Pequeño amigo de la Institutriz.**

La noche del día de aquel intenso encuentro con Lord Melbourne, Victoria no podía dormir, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que él le había dicho. Victoria no sabía porque, pero el dolor auténtico que vio en Lord Melbourne le producía a ella una gran tristeza, y las palabras de él sobre sus recuerdos le causaban a Victoria un gran desasosiego. Ella no acababa de entender porque ella sentía que formaba parte del dolor de Lord Melbourne. La mirada de aquel hombre la perturbaba, hacía que ella se estremeciera… era una mirada muy intensa, que parecía reflejar una gran tormenta interior, una mirada que mezclaba dolor con anhelo, nostalgia y… ¿amor? Claro que era absurdo, pero es que cuando aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos para ella se posaban sobre Victoria, ella sentía que la desnudaban, su alma y algo más…

"¡No seas tonta Victoria! Lord Melbourne es tu patrón, y te ve como una sirvienta, solamente es atento contigo, porque obviamente es un hombre encantador", pensaba Victoria. Pero su tristeza… ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? Esos bellos ojos no se merecen tanto dolor…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó en la cama. Definitivamente se estaba portando como una niña tonta. Victoria puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo y se puso de pie. Ella encendió una lámpara y luego buscó su bata y se la puso encima de su camisón de dormir. Con su largo cabello suelto, y caminando con la lámpara en la mano despacio para no tropezarse, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio. Pero apenas abrió la puerta y puso sus pies fuera del dormitorio, ella vio algo que la sobresaltó…

La puerta del dormitorio de al lado estaba abierta, y parados sobre el umbral de la puerta estaban la señorita Skerrett y un hombre que ya Victoria había conocido junto al resto de los sirvientes de Brocket Hall… se trataba del cocinero de la mansión, el señor Charles Elmé Francatelli. El señor Francatelli y la señorita Skerrett se estaban besando en los labios…

Cuando ambos vieron a Victoria, se apartaron rápidamente, y la vieron entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. Evidentemente, que un hombre saliera del dormitorio de una mujer en plena madrugada, ambos vestidos solo con la ropa de dormir y que compartieran un apasionado beso en los labios de despedida, daba a entender claramente el tipo de relación que tenían… Pero los tres no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues sintieron pasos que se acercaban y entonces la señorita Skerrett y Francatelli se metieron rápidamente en el dormitorio y cerraron la puerta. Eliza Skerrett tuvo tiempo de hacerle un gesto a Victoria rogándole silencio. Victoria aguardó asustada y vio que la que se acercaba era la señora Lehzen…

-Señorita Victoria, ¿qué hace fuera de su dormitorio a éstas horas? – _preguntó la señora Lehzen extrañada y en un tono que demandaba explicación_.

-Es que… yo tenía sed, mucha sed… Y quería ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua – _contestó Victoria, un poco nerviosa, pero tratando de conservar la compostura_.

-Ya veo… pero señorita Victoria, ¿no pusieron una pequeña jarra en su dormitorio para que la llene de agua cada noche y no tenga que salir? – _le preguntó Lehzen_.

-Si, claro… perdóneme, es que se me olvidó llenarla. Soy muy torpe, lo siento – _contestó Victoria_.

-Está bien, lo entiendo – _dijo la señora Lehzen con rostro frío, pero con tono amable_ – Pero procure usted no olvidarse en el futuro, una de las normas que he impuesto de forma estricta es que los empleados de la casa no salgan de sus dormitorios a partir de la hora en que se apagan las luces y todos nos retiramos a dormir. La única persona que puede recorrer libremente la casa a esas horas es mi Lord Melbourne… pero claro, él es el dueño de la casa y puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Si, por supuesto, no se repetirá, señora Lehzen – _contestó Victoria en tono de disculpa_.

-No se preocupe, ahora traiga su jarra, yo la acompañaré a la cocina – _dijo Lehzen_.

-Enseguida, muchas gracias señora Lehzen – _replicó Victoria_.

Al día siguiente, la señorita Skerrett aprovechó una oportunidad para quedarse a solas con Victoria, y le pidió perdón por haberla puesto en una situación comprometedora, y se justificó por su conducta.

-No te preocupes Eliza, no tienes que darme explicaciones, de verdad – _le dijo Victoria algo avergonzada_.

-Pero yo quiero dártelas Victoria… Yo no quiero que pienses mal de mí. El señor Francatelli es mi prometido, y pensamos casarnos cuando tengamos suficiente dinero, aunque vamos a necesitar mucho más tiempo, por nuestros salarios y por nuestros gastos. Además, Charles tiene el sueño de instalar su propio negocio, para nosotros dos y la familia que queremos formar. Pero estamos muy enamorados, y tú sabes que la pasión nos lleva a comportarnos de forma imprudente. Pero no es nuestra intención el irrespetar ésta casa, pero la pasión ha sido mayor que nuestra sensatez – _dijo la señorita Skerrett avergonzada_.

-Lo entiendo Eliza… sí algo me enseño mi experiencia en Lowood es a no juzgar a la gente. Yo crecí odiando la crueldad de algunos de nuestros "cuidadores" en Lowood, que nos juzgaban de forma mezquina e injusta, y nos trataban con crueldad, como sí todas las niñas fuéramos las peores delincuentes, la escoria de la sociedad, y no simplemente unas niñas que tuvimos la desgracia de nacer pobres o huérfanas. Yo creo más en un Dios compasivo que en un Dios justiciero o implacable… pero deberías tener cuidado Eliza, porque la señora Lehzen no es tan comprensiva – _replicó Victoria_.

-Lo sé… ¡no sabes cómo quisiera poder casarme mañana mismo! Cuando estás enamorada y has escogido a un hombre para pasar el resto de la vida a su lado, es desesperante tener que esperar para casarte con él y tener tu propio lugar al que llamar hogar. ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Victoria? – _dijo Eliza Skerrett más aliviada_.

-¿Yo? ¡No!… No he conocido a ningún hombre que me interese y que se interese en mí – _respondió Victoria sonrojada, y ella no supo porque en ese momento recordó la mirada de Lord Melbourne_.

-Bueno, eso siempre ocurre cuando menos se espera – _replicó la señorita Skerrett y vio a Victoria con una mirada comprensiva y dulce, como sí leyera la mente de su nueva amiga_.

Pasaron unos días en los que Victoria pareció adaptarse espléndidamente a la rutina de Brocket Hall, y a su trabajo de institutriz de Lizzie (la niña la adoraba). También en esos días Victoria recibió las orquídeas que le prometió Lord Melbourne, y cada vez que un lacayo le entregaba una orquídea por órdenes de Lord Melbourne, ella sonreía y suspiraba. Lord Melbourne buscaba oportunidades para hablar con ella, y siempre era tan encantador y divertido… y el corazón de Victoria siempre se aceleraba cuando él aparecía o cuando besaba su mano y le dedicaba una intensa mirada…

Un día, Lord Melbourne la abordó en el intermedio entre dos clases de Victoria a Lizzie…

-Victoria… - _dijo Lord Melbourne viendo a un lado y al otro para ver que nadie los escuchaba, y así poder llamarla simplemente por su nombre_ \- …quería pedirle algo.

-Si, por supuesto Lord M – _contestó Victoria con una amable sonrisa, mientras también veía a los lados con disimulo_.

-Verás Victoria… es que más tarde pensaba ir con Lizzie a pasear y a hacer unas compras, y me gustaría que usted nos acompañara – _dijo Lord Melbourne un tanto nervioso, como un chico que le pide una cita a una chica que le gusta_.

\- ¿Yo? – _replicó Victoria sorprendida y tímida_.

-Si, lo que sucede Victoria, es que como usted también le enseña protocolo a Lizzie sería conveniente que de vez en cuando nos acompañara a algunos paseos para que ella aprenda de su ejemplo como debe comportarse en público una joven señorita… por supuesto la señora Lehzen le ha inculcado a ella muy buenos modales, pero ella es una señora mayor y no sabe como se comportan las mujeres jóvenes en la alta sociedad de la actualidad. Además, Lizzie está muy encariñada con usted y su presencia haría más grato el paseo – _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

-Entiendo Lord Melbourne… Lord M, estaré preparada cuando usted diga – _contestó Victoria servicial y un poco nerviosa_.

\- ¡Magnifico! Por favor póngase usted su mejor vestido. Hasta más tarde Victoria – _replicó Lord Melbourne entusiasmado_.

Lord Melbourne se marchó feliz y entusiasmado. Victoria lo vio marcharse, y luego vio su propio vestido con cierta vergüenza.

-Pero éste es mi mejor vestido – _dijo Victoria hablando sola_.

Un par de horas más tarde, Lord Melbourne, Victoria y Lizzie viajaban en coche adentrándose en Londres. En una atestada calle de una suntuosa zona, llena de tiendas elegantes, los tres descendieron del coche y emprendieron una caminata. Lizzie iba de la mano de Lord Melbourne, y Victoria caminaba al lado de ambos. Los tres charlaban alegremente y reían con las ocurrencias de la niña y las bromas de Lord Melbourne.

Pero en un momento dado dos chicas de la edad de Victoria, pero vestidas de forma elegante, demostrando que eran jóvenes de familias adineradas, vieron a Victoria como sí fuera un bicho raro y cuchichearon entre ellas, y después dejaron escapar unas risitas burlonas. El indiscreto gesto no pasó desapercibido para Lord Melbourne y Victoria, y mientras Lord Melbourne puso cara de enfado Victoria tenía un gesto de vergüenza y tristeza en el rostro. Lord Melbourne buscó con la vista algo y al verlo, él apuró a Victoria para que lo siguiera mientras halaba de Lizzie. Entonces entraron en una gran tienda, muy lujosa y con grandes escaparates, una tienda de ropa femenina.

-Perdón señorita, ¿puedo hablar con la dueña o encargada de la tienda? Por favor, dígale que es de parte de Lord… - _dijo Lord Melbourne a una joven empleada_.

-Lord Melbourne… Yo sé perfectamente de quien se trata, Lord Melbourne. Por favor Lucy, ve a ver en que puedes ayudar a aquellas damas – _dijo una mujer madura pero atractiva, delgada y alta, muy elegante, que veía a Lord Melbourne con refinada y sutil coquetería_.

\- ¿Ya nos conocemos, señora…? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne_.

-Jacobs, Claire Mary Jacobs… Y si, nos hemos visto en un par de eventos sociales, y en uno de ellos nos presentó nuestra mutua amiga Emma Portman – _respondió la mujer_.

-Por supuesto señora Jacobs, perdone mi mala memoria. Estoy a sus pies señora – _le dijo Lord Melbourne besando con galantería la mano de la señora Jacobs, mientras Victoria veía la escena con una pequeña sombra de celos en su rostro_.

\- ¿A qué debo su agradable visita a mi tienda, Lord Melbourne? – _preguntó la señora Jacobs de forma encantadora_.

-Bueno señora Jacobs, ella es la señorita Victoria Edwards, y quisiéramos un guardarropa para ella – _contestó Lord Melbourne señalando a Victoria_.

\- ¡Lord Melbourne, no…! – _exclamó Victoria sorprendida y escandalizada_.

-Espere señorita Victoria, permítame un minuto, por favor enséñele a Lizzie algunos de esos maravillosos trajes mientras tengo una pequeña conversación con la señora Jacobs – _dijo Lord Melbourne y Victoria obedientemente se llevó aparte a Lizzie para que Lord Melbourne conversara a solas con la señora Jacobs_.

-Señora Jacobs, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con una sonrisa seductora a la señora Jacobs_.

\- ¡Por supuesto Lord Melbourne! – _exclamó la señora Jacobs intrigada_.

-Imagine usted que en el Palacio de Buckingham hubiera un terrible incendio… ¡Dios no lo permita! – _continuó Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Dios no lo permita, claro! – _replicó la señora Jacobs_.

-Pero imagine usted que eso sucediera… y que en ese incendio se quemara toda la ropa de la Reina Victoria, todos y cada uno de sus trajes, y que de pronto nuestra Reina se quedara sin guardarropa. Ahora usted imagine que la Reina recurre a usted para reponer su guardarropa, comprándole sus nuevos trajes a usted. Pues bien, quiero que usted haga algo parecido con la señorita Victoria, porque ella también necesita un guardarropa entero nuevo. Y por supuesto, yo estoy dispuesto a correr con todos los gastos – _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

-Por supuesto Lord Melbourne… pero exactamente, ¿de cuántos trajes estamos hablando? Es decir, ¿qué tan extenso quiere que sea ese guardarropa? – _preguntó la señora Jacobs_.

-Bueno, no tengo una idea exacta… pero sí tengo una idea aproximada del presupuesto que quiero gastar en ésta empresa. Éste es solo un adelanto, estoy dispuesto a pagar dos o tres veces ésta cantidad, o incluso más, para que la señorita Victoria disponga de un distinguido y diverso guardarropa – _dijo Lord Melbourne sacando de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un fajo de billetes de banco de alta denominación y entregándoselos a la señora Jacobs_.

\- ¡Lord Melbourne! Ya veo… en ese caso le garantizo que la señorita tendrá el mejor guardarropa de todo Londres, exceptuando el de la Reina, por supuesto – _replicó la señora Jacobs entusiasmada al ver tanto dinero_.

-También me gustaría que usted sirviera de intermediaria para que otras distinguidas comerciantes como usted pudieran proveer a la señorita Victoria de las demás cosas que necesita, como zapatos y sombreros… naturalmente seré igual de generoso con los demás, y usted recibirá un extra por las molestias – _agregó Lord Melbourne_.

-No se preocupe Lord Melbourne, le aseguro que me haré cargo de la señorita personalmente – _contestó la señora Jacobs_.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señora Jacobs! – _dijo Lord Melbourne besando su mano de nuevo con caballerosidad_ – Con su permiso.

Lord Melbourne se apartó de la señora Jacobs y se acercó a Victoria, que estaba en otro rincón de la tienda con Lizzie.

-Lord Melbourne, por favor, yo no puedo permitir que usted haga esto – _dijo Victoria azorada_.

\- ¿Hacer qué, Victoria? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne fingiendo inocencia_.

-Comprar ropa para mí, Lord Melbourne. Mi salario no alcanza para pagar ni uno solo de los trajes que venden aquí, y yo no puedo aceptar su caridad – _dijo Victoria dolida_.

\- ¡Caridad! Señorita Victoria me decepciona – _replicó Lord Melbourne en un fingido tono de reproche_.

\- ¿Yo? – _contestó Victoria, confundida y algo temerosa_.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me ofende y se ofende usted misma llamando "caridad" a lo que estamos haciendo aquí… Verá señorita Victoria, ésta es la primera vez que usted trabaja en una casa de la aristocracia, y debo explicarle algunas cosas que usted desconoce. En Brocket Hall tenemos una intensa vida social, y en ciertas temporadas del año recibimos muchos visitantes ilustres, y también suelo acudir a eventos sociales con mi sobrina. Y con mucha frecuencia usted debe acompañarnos o debe estar presente, como institutriz de Lizzie, encargándose de cuidarla y de enseñarle el protocolo necesario. Por lo tanto, es necesario… no, es obligatorio, que usted vista bien. Porque su imagen también refleja la imagen de mi familia, de mi casa. De ninguna manera puedo permitir que usted vaya vestida de una manera inadecuada para sus funciones – _le dijo Lord Melbourne en el tono de cortés y respetuoso (pero firme) regaño que empleaba con Victoria cuando "era" Reina en la otra realidad, y ella cometía alguna falta a sus deberes_.

-Discúlpeme Lord Melbourne, yo no sabía… - _contestó Victoria desconcertada y algo avergonzada_.

-Usted debe entender que los visitantes de Brocket Hall o las personas que solemos frecuentar fuera de nuestra casa… - _replicó Lord Melbourne_.

-Pero tío William, nosotros… - _interrumpió Lizzie, que no entendía porque su tío decía aquello sí en Brocket Hall recibían pocas visitas y no solían ir a eventos sociales_.

-Querida, sí me dejas hablar con la señorita Victoria sin interrumpirnos, te compro una muñeca nueva y además te llevo a comer un helado o unos ricos dulces – _le replicó Lord Melbourne a la niña_.

\- ¡Hurra! – _exclamó Lizzie contenta_.

-Como le iba diciendo señorita Victoria, se trata de que lo que usted viste también representa mi imagen frente a la sociedad, como institutriz de mi sobrina. Por eso esa vestimenta en realidad será como uniformes de trabajo para usted. Por eso es un poco irritante que usted piense que se trata de caridad, yo valoro mucho su excelente trabajo con mi sobrina, tanto como para no tratarla como una limosnera – _dijo Lord Melbourne exagerando un poco su disgusto_.

-Yo… no sé qué decir, discúlpeme mi Lord, pero es que yo no sabía que… - _contestó Victoria nerviosa y avergonzada, temerosa de haber enfadado a su adorado empleador_.

-No se preocupe, acepto sus disculpas – _replicó Lord Melbourne con sonrisa afectuosa, aunque Victoria no se había disculpado exactamente, y luego siguió hablando_ – Lizzie, vamos a ir a comprar esa muñeca y ese helado. Señorita Victoria, usted se queda aquí para que la señora Jacobs haga su trabajo… señora Jacobs, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará con la señorita Victoria para saber cuándo venir a buscarla?

-Con una hora bastará Lord Melbourne – _respondió la señora Jacobs con su sonrisa encantadora_.

-Bueno señorita Victoria, vuelvo por usted en una hora – _dijo Lord Melbourne, y luego tomó de la mano a Lizzie_ – Vamos por tu muñeca y tus chucherías Lizzie.

La niña brincó alegre y se dejó llevar por su tío…

-Pero yo… - _dijo Victoria perpleja, sin entender que había sucedido_.

-Bueno señorita Victoria, sígame por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder – _le dijo la señora Jacobs en tono amable pero un poco firme, como una maestra a su alumna_.

Victoria la siguió a una estancia donde tenían intimidad.

-Querida, por favor desvístete, quédate solo con la ropa interior – _le pidió la señora Jacobs_.

Victoria, algo avergonzada y sonrojada, se quitó la ropa despacio, mientras la señora Jacobs salía y luego regresaba con dos empleadas.

\- ¡Dios mío! Señorita Victoria, ¿usted estaba en un convento papista? – _dijo la señora Jacobs un poco teatral_.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué? – _preguntó Victoria sorprendida y desconcertada_.

\- ¡Es que esa ropa interior parece de monja! – _exclamó la señora Jacobs, hablando muy en serio, aparentemente_.

-Yo pensé que era bonita – _replicó Victoria en voz baja, viéndose su propia ropa interior_.

-Para un hombre no resultará sexy, señorita Victoria – _replicó la señora Jacobs_.

\- ¡Señora, yo soy una mujer soltera! Ningún hombre me ve en ropa interior – _protestó Victoria, de manera cortés, pero un poco enfadada y ofendida_.

-Por supuesto… - _contestó la señora Jacobs con ironía velada y cierto escepticismo_ – Veamos… tiene un rostro muy bonito, como el de una niña… unos ojos hermosos, su cabello también… un color de piel bastante favorable… tenemos un buen material aquí – _continuó la señora Jacobs analizando clínicamente a Victoria, como sí fuera una persona interesada en comprar una yegua y que la estuviera examinando detalladamente_.

Victoria se veía en un espejo y se sintió halagada por lo que decía la señora Jacobs.

-También tiene un cuerpo hermoso, aunque desafortunadamente tiene una estatura muy baja – _siguió la señora Jacobs su análisis_.

-Eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces antes – _dijo entre dientes Victoria con tristeza_.

-Pero aun así tiene una bonita silueta, un cuerpo delgado y bonito, con atributos razonablemente atractivos… un cuerpo apropiado para lucir muchos vestidos elegantes y sexys… le favorecen particularmente los colores rojos, azules y verdes. Bueno, manos a la obra… Lucy, las medidas… ¡pronto! Y mucho cuidado al tomarlas, como siempre – _concluyó la señora Jacobs dando órdenes a una de sus empleadas_.

Mientras una empleada tomaba las medidas de Victoria, la señora Jacobs conversaba aparte con otras dos empleadas.

-Tú ve donde la señora Johnson, de la zapatería, y dile que tenemos un cliente importante que necesitará varios pares de zapatos, sí ella está interesada en ganar buen dinero… antes averigua el número de calzado de la señorita Victoria, y dile a la señora Johnson que envíe a alguna de sus empleadas a mi tienda con algunos pares de zapatos, de los más costosos… ¡Anda, apúrate! – _dijo la señora Jacobs y mientras la empleada iba a cumplir sus órdenes, siguió hablando con la otra empleada_ – Y tú, ve consiguiendo conjuntos de ropa íntima para la señorita Victoria, de los más sexys y atrevidos que tengamos. A un buen cliente hay que complacerlo siempre.

-Creí que a la señorita le gustaba el tipo de ropa interior que usa – _dijo la empleada_.

-El cliente es el que paga, no se te olvide, es el que paga – _replicó la señora Jacobs con picardía e ironía, con una sonrisa maliciosa, asumiendo que Victoria era la amante de Lord Melbourne_.

La hora se pasó rápidamente, en medio de un trabajo exhaustivo de la señora Jacobs y sus empleadas, que dejó a Victoria cansada y algo agobiada. Cuando Lord Melbourne llegó a la tienda con Lizzie de la mano (la niña llevando su nueva muñeca bajo el brazo), una empleada se apuró a llamar a la señora Jacobs, que de forma servicial fue a recibir a Lord Melbourne.

-Lord Melbourne, creo que usted quedará satisfecho… hemos conseguido varios trajes apropiados para la señorita Victoria, trabajaremos en ellos y en otros más que tengo en mente, y usted podrá enviar a buscarlos en dos días. Mientras tanto, ya hay tres trajes que le han calzado perfectamente y usted podrá verla ahora mismo con uno puesto.

Antes de que Lord Melbourne pudiera decir nada, Victoria salió del interior de la tienda con un hermoso traje azul un poco escotado, que lucía perfecto en su cuerpo. Lord Melbourne se quedó absorto, recordando lo bella que lucía Victoria en su rol de Reina.

\- ¡Te ves muy bonita Victoria! – _exclamó Lizzie alegremente_.

\- ¡Gracias, Lizzie! – _replicó Victoria con una sonrisa dulce_.

-Realmente se ve usted muy bella, señorita Victoria – _le dijo Lord Melbourne, sinceramente rendido ante su belleza_.

\- ¡Gracias, Lord Melbourne! – _agradeció Victoria, muy sonrojada_.

Después de una breve conversación entre Lord Melbourne y la señora Jacobs para ponerse de acuerdo en los detalles de su negocio, él salió a la calle acompañado de Lizzie y Victoria. Y entonces Lord Melbourne le ofreció el brazo a Victoria.

-Vamos señorita Victoria, con su atuendo sería un crimen de mi parte dejarla caminar por la calle a mi lado sin ofrecerle el brazo – _le dijo Lord Melbourne de manera encantadora_.

-Claro, Lord Melbourne – _respondió Victoria agarrando el brazo de Lord Melbourne, mientras con la otra mano llevaba a Lizzie cogida de su manita_.

Al pasear los tres por la calle de esa manera, parecían una familia… un matrimonio con su hija.

\- ¡Qué bonita pareja! – _comentó una señora a otra_.

-Es verdad, aunque él parece un tanto mayor para ella, pero como él es tan guapo eso compensa la diferencia de edad – _respondió la otra_.

-Pero ella es tan joven… no creo que la niña pueda ser suya – _dijo la primera_.

-Tal vez sea un viudo recién casado de nuevo, y la joven sea la madrastra de la niña – _replicó la segunda_.

Otro par de señoras en otra esquina de la calle también repararon en ellos.

\- ¿No es ese Lord Melbourne? No sabía que había vuelto a casarse – _dijo una de las mujeres_.

-Pues sí es así, escogió a una mujer mucho más joven que él y muy bella… aunque él sigue siendo muy guapo.

Victoria se daba cuenta de algunas miradas de curiosidad y simpatía…

-Muchos nos ven Lord Melbourne – _dijo Victoria un poco tímida_.

-Por supuesto, voy acompañado de un mujer joven y hermosa… se preguntarán sí es mi esposa, y pensaran que sí es así soy muy afortunado – _replicó Lord Melbourne sin poder ocultar su felicidad, con una amplia sonrisa_.

Victoria se sonrojó de nuevo y se rio un poco, con una risa alegre y encantadora. Lord Melbourne y Lizzie también rieron. Al volver a Brocket Hall los tres estaban muy contentos, aunque pronto Victoria tuvo que soportar las miradas suspicaces y de cierto disgusto de la señora Lehzen, pero que no dijo nada por respeto a las decisiones de su patrón.

En los días siguientes Lord Melbourne se acercó más a Victoria, y veía que ella estaba cada vez más feliz en su nuevo hogar y que disfrutaba de la compañía de él. Sin embargo, también notó que a veces ella parecía un poco triste, y alguna vez la sorprendió llorando a solas. Lord Melbourne no entendía la razón hasta que un día vio a Victoria llorando en silencio mientras veía a Lizzie jugando con su mascota, un hermoso gato de color blanco. Para él fue como una iluminación…

Al día siguiente Lord Melbourne salió temprano de Brocket Hall y volvió pasado el mediodía con mucho sigilo, ocultando algo con la complicidad de un criado. Por la tarde Lord Melbourne le pidió hablar con ella a solas en su biblioteca.

-Victoria, hoy estuve en la Institución Lowood – _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¿En Lowood? No entiendo mi Lord… ¿acaso hice algo malo? – _preguntó Victoria contrariada_.

\- ¡No, al contrario! Fui a hacer un generoso donativo a la Institución para agradecer por sus servicios, y para mejorar la calidad de vida de otras jóvenes como usted, para que tengan la oportunidad de encarrilar sus vidas por un camino mejor. Sí todas las egresadas de Lowood son como usted, vale la pena apoyar a esa Institución – _respondió Lord Melbourne sinceramente_.

\- ¡Gracias Lord Melbourne! Me siento honrada y agradecida, y las niñas de Lowood se lo agradecerán también – _dijo Victoria emocionada y orgullosa de su trabajo_.

\- ¡Te sigue costando llamarme Lord M! – _exclamó divertido Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Es que me da vergüenza Lord… Lord M! – _contestó Victoria con una risita_.

-Lo entiendo… bueno, pero esa no fue la única razón por la que fui a Lowood. El otro día tuve una revelación viéndote, y entendí que una parte de ti se quedó en Lowood y por eso no podías ser enteramente feliz. Por eso también fui a ese lugar – _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¿Una parte de mí? ¡No entiendo! – _replicó Victoria desconcertada, pero sintió que su corazón se aceleraba_.

-Espera un momento y lo entenderás – _contestó él_.

Lord Melbourne se dirigió a una puerta para ir a una estancia contigua y cuando volvió no iba solo. Él llevaba en brazos un perro de raza Cavalier King Charles spaniel…

\- ¡Dash! – _exclamó emocionada Victoria y corrió a Lord Melbourne que le puso el perro en los brazos, mientras Dash le pasaba la lengua por el rostro a Victoria de forma frenética_ \- Pero ¿cómo…? – _agregó ella con lágrimas de felicidad_.

-No sé por qué, pero cuando te vi contemplando a Lizzie con su gato, me imagine que estabas triste porque en Lowood tendrías alguna mascota muy querida que tuviste que dejar y que extrañabas… - _replicó Lord Melbourne diciendo una verdad a medias, pues en realidad él dedujo que en esa realidad Victoria podría seguir teniendo a su fiel amigo y compañero inseparable… y no sé equivocó_ \- …y no me equivoqué. Ahí me dijeron cuando pregunté sí tenías alguna mascota, que hace años una de las damas benefactoras de la Institución y que estaba muy encariñada contigo, te regaló éste hermoso perro (que era hijo de una perra de esa señora) y le pidió los directivos que te dejaran conservarlo… Pero cuando viniste a Brocket Hall tuviste que dejarlo a cargo de una de tus amigas y compañeras de la Institución… pero ya no es necesario que sufras, hablaré con la señora Lehzen y podrás conservar a tu amigo – _concluyó Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Lord M! – _exclamó Victoria exaltada de júbilo, y sin pensarlo se acercó a Lord Melbourne y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla_.

Lord Melbourne puso cara de asombro y enseguida de dicha, y Victoria en cambio se avergonzó de su arrebato y su rostro se puso rojo.

\- ¡Perdón Lord Melbourne! No quise ser irrespetuosa, es que estoy tan contenta – _se disculpó Victoria apenada_.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Yo también estoy muy contento de poner una sonrisa en tu hermoso y dulce rostro – _le respondió Lord Melbourne sinceramente alegre, y tomó una de las manos de ella, para darle un galante beso en el dorso de la mano_.

Unos minutos después Victoria estaba acostada en su cama, abrazando a Dash. Ella cerró los ojos y se pasó sus dedos por sus labios, recordando el beso que le dio a Lord Melbourne.

-Lord M… Mi querido Dash, me temo que mi corazón ya no es solo tuyo…

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 5: Conversación en el Burdel y Pelea Callejera en Brocket Hall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Conversación en el Burdel y Pelea Callejera en Brocket Hall.**

Después de entregarle el perro a Victoria, Lord Melbourne estaba loco de felicidad, con su corazón lleno de esperanza e ilusión. Aproximadamente una hora después él se reunió en su biblioteca con la ama de llaves y el mayordomo de Brocket Hall (en esa realidad).

-Señora Lehzen, señor Penge – _les dijo Lord Melbourne (pues en esa realidad el mayordomo del Palacio de Buckingham en la otra realidad, el señor Penge, era el mayordomo de Brocket Hall)_ – quería decirles algo muy importante… Quería decirles que estoy muy satisfecho con vuestros servicios, yo creo sin ninguna duda que usted señora Lehzen es la mejor ama de llaves que pueda tener cualquier gran casa de Inglaterra, y usted señor Penge sin duda es el mejor mayordomo que ha estado a mi servicio.

La señora Lehzen y el señor Penge intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, pues, aunque Lord Melbourne era muy correcto e incluso amable con sus sirvientes, él no solía prodigarse en elogios con ellos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, mi Lord! – _dijo la señora Lehzen con sinceridad, pero con su habitual seriedad_.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Lord Melbourne! – _dijo el señor Penge, algo más servil y con cierto orgullo_.

\- ¡No hay de qué! En general estoy muy satisfecho con los servicios de todo el personal de Brocket Hall… y por esa razón he decidido aumentar los salarios de todos los empleados de ésta casa en un 10% - _les explicó Lord Melbourne_.

La señora Lehzen y el señor Penge se quedaron muy asombrados, como sí hubieran visto a la Reina caminando desnuda por el centro de Londres.

\- ¡Pero Lord Melbourne, eso es…! – _exclamó la señora Lehzen sorprendida_.

-No es tan extraordinario, ¿verdad? Pues entonces que sea un 15% - _replicó Lord Melbourne entusiasmado_.

\- ¡Lord Melbourne, yo…! – _iba a contestar la señora Lehzen_.

-Lo que intenta decir la señora Lehzen, es que todos los servidores de esta casa estamos profundamente agradecidos por la gran generosidad de nuestro empleador… No hay palabras suficientes para agradecer a usted mi Lord éste noble y generoso acto, y estamos muy honrados por su buena apreciación de nuestro trabajo – _le dijo el señor Penge de forma bastante servil y haciendo una pequeña reverencia_.

-Estoy encantado de retribuir sus excelentes servicios. Ahora pueden comunicar la buena noticia a todo el personal – _dijo Lord Melbourne contento_.

Cuando la señora Lehzen y el señor Penge salieron al pasillo, ella expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos.

\- ¿No crees que Lord Melbourne está actuando muy raro últimamente? – _preguntó la señora Lehzen_.

\- ¡Pues claro! Y todo el mundo sabe que la razón es que él está enamorado de la señorita Victoria – _respondió el señor Penge_.

\- ¡Eso no es muy conveniente para ninguno de los dos! Especialmente para esa jovencita – _dijo la señora Lehzen en tono de preocupación_.

\- ¡Lehzen… no te metas en la vida privada de Lord Melbourne! Lo que suceda entre ellos dos solo es problema de ellos, y de nadie más… Y sí gracias a ese enamoramiento mi Lord va a ser todavía más generoso, ojalá se la lleve a la cama pronto – _le dijo el señor Penge_.

\- ¡Penge! – _exclamó la señora Lehzen escandalizada_.

\- ¡Vamos mujer! No seas mojigata… después de todo, el amor está en el aire en ésta casa – _dijo el señor Penge en tono insinuante, mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de la señora Lehzen_.

\- ¡Señor Penge! – _exclamó la señora Lehzen dándole una fuerte palmada en el brazo y echándose para atrás para apartarse de él_ \- ¡Pensé que usted tenía claro que nuestro "acuerdo" debe permanecer en privado sí usted desea que continúe!

\- ¡De acuerdo, mi fiera alemana! – _exclamó el señor Penge en tono sarcástico y burlón_ – Me alegra que en la intimidad usted no sea tan "fría" – _agregó él casi susurrándole al oído, y luego se marchó caminando por el pasillo_.

La señora Lehzen con una cómica expresión de enfado, lo vio marcharse, pero luego no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa…

Al día siguiente Lord Melbourne se vistió de forma bastante elegante y acicalada, y se preparó para irse a la calle por la mañana. Cabalgando en su caballo, Lord Melbourne se dirigió al Parlamento.

Al llegar, se encontró en uno de los pasillos de la sede parlamentaria al Duque de Wellington y a Robert Peel (que en esa realidad era Primer Ministro en una época en la que en la otra realidad Lord Melbourne sería el Primer Ministro). Ambos intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz al verlo.

-Duque de Wellington, Sir Robert… es un placer verlos caballeros – _dijo Lord Melbourne, saludándolos con entusiasmo_.

-El placer es mío, Melbourne – _respondió el Duque de Wellington_.

-También para mí, Lord Melbourne – _dijo el Primer Ministro Peel, aunque no era totalmente sincero_ – ¿A qué debemos el inesperado honor de tu presencia?… ¿Acaso Lord Melbourne piensa recuperar el liderazgo del Partido Whig e intentar volver a ser Primer Ministro? – _preguntó Robert Peel tratando de sonar como un bromista, pero ocultando un cierto resquemor_.

Lord Melbourne se echó a reír para sorpresa del Duque de Wellington y de Robert Peel.

\- ¡Caballeros, no tengo ninguna intención de volver a ser Primer Ministro! Creo que el país no necesita que yo vuelva a gobernarlo, hay muchos hombres capaces de hacerlo, y pienso que el Partido Whig está en buenas manos… Además, en la actualidad me encuentro muy feliz, y no deseo cambiar esa felicidad por los sinsabores y los disgustos de la política. Simplemente he venido a ocupar mi escaño en la Cámara de los Lores, aunque hace tiempo que no asisto a las sesiones… quiero participar en algunas sesiones, pues posiblemente dentro de poco deba dejar de hacerlo por mucho tiempo, o quizás por siempre – _replicó Lord Melbourne risueño_.

\- ¿Y a qué se debería esa ausencia, sí se puede saber, Lord Melbourne? – _preguntó el Duque de Wellington, intrigado_.

-A un motivo feliz, espero…. Pero ya se enterarán caballeros. Ahora sí me disculpan, no quiero perderme el inicio de la sesión – _se despidió Lord Melbourne_.

Wellington y Peel lo vieron alejarse.

\- ¿Usted cree que es sincero? – _preguntó Robert Peel_.

-No puedo estar seguro, pero creo que dice la verdad. Creo que la ilusión de Lord Melbourne ya no es la política, sino otra cosa muy distinta. Desde que murió su hijo, no había visto a Lord Melbourne tan animado… Mi experiencia me dice que solo una mujer puede causar ese entusiasmo en un hombre.

El resto del día transcurrió muy feliz para Lord Melbourne, pero algo de esa felicidad se disipó cuando tuvo una de sus conversaciones secretas con Connor y éste le pidió que se reunieran en la noche en un sitio muy particular…

A la hora prevista Lord Melbourne llegó a un burdel, un sitio que no era de los más lujosos de la ciudad (de los predilectos por los aristócratas más adinerados) pero tampoco era de los más cutres o marginales. Era un burdel con una clientela muy variopinta, desde hombres de clase media hasta hombres ricos.

Lord Melbourne no acostumbraba visitar burdeles desde que era muy joven, desde antes de casarse. En su otra "realidad", después de que su matrimonio naufragó, Lord Melbourne tuvo muchas aventuras sexuales… hasta que conoció a Victoria. Pero esas relaciones no habían sido con prostitutas, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con Victoria, lo menos que él deseaba era visitar un burdel. Su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando vio a Connor sentado detrás de una mesa, con una joven prostituta sentada en sus piernas y otra prostituta sentada en otra silla al lado suyo, y él la abrazaba a las dos.

-Connor – _dijo Lord Melbourne con cautela, sin terminar de creer que Connor estuviera interactuando con otras personas_.

\- ¡Oh, mi buen amigo! Siéntate… permite que te presente a la señorita Grace… - _dijo Connor sonriendo y refiriéndose a la chica que tenía sentada en sus piernas, mientras ella se reía encantada_ \- …y a la señorita Fiona – _agregó refiriéndose a la que estaba sentada en la silla a su lado, que también rio_.

-Un placer, señoritas, Lord Melbourne para servirles… Señor Connor, me alegra ver que usted la está pasando tan bien – _replicó Lord Melbourne con cierta ironía_.

\- ¿Lord Melbourne? No sé porque me suena ese nombre – _dijo Grace, una chica que aparentaba no tener más de veinte años de edad, bastante bonita, rubia y de ojos azules, con pechos grandes que se notaban en un generoso escote_.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te suena, tonta ignorante! Lord Melbourne fue el Primer Ministro hace unos años, durante unos meses – _replicó Fiona, una chica también muy bonita, de hermosa silueta, pelirroja, y que aparentaba tener algo más de 25 años de edad_.

\- ¡Primer Ministro! Nunca había conocido a un Primer Ministro – _dijo Grace contenta_.

En ese momento se acercó a Lord Melbourne una tercera chica, de piel blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, de hermoso cuerpo y que aparentaba tener unos 18 años de edad.

-Charlotte, te presento a mi amigo Lord Melbourne, del que te hable – _le dijo Connor alegremente_.

\- ¡Es un placer, Lord Melbourne! Soy suya para complacerlo en lo que necesite – _dijo Charlotte con voz insinuante_.

\- ¡Magnifico! Porque al igual que yo, mi amigo Lord Melbourne es un "asaltacunas" – _replicó Connor en tono jocoso y burlón, haciendo que Lord Melbourne lo viera con una mirada de enfado_.

-Mi querido Connor, "el ladrón juzga por su condición" – _contestó Lord Melbourne en tono sarcástico_ – Mi dulce Charlotte, estoy muy agradecido por su generosa oferta, y créame que la consideraría en otras circunstancias, pero en la actualidad quiero ser fiel al afecto que siento por una mujer muy especial para mí – _agregó Lord Melbourne hablándole de forma cariñosa a Charlotte, mientras le daba una rápida y afectuosa caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano_.

\- ¡Ella es una mujer muy afortunada, Lord Melbourne! _– contestó Charlotte viéndolo con admiración y dulce tristeza, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que un hombre como aquél pudiera sentir lo mismo por una mujer como ella_.

-Yo soy el afortunado señorita Charlotte, y espero que algún día usted haga igual de afortunado a un hombre – _dijo Lord Melbourne con ternura y sinceridad_ – Mientras tanto, permítanme que recompense a todas las damas con una buena propina – _agregó Lord Melbourne poniendo unos billetes de banco sobre la mesa, una suma más grande de la que hubieran costado los servicios de todas juntas durante una noche entera_ – Y ahora, con el permiso de las damas, me gustaría tener una breve conversación en privado con mi amigo Connor.

-Por favor, bellas damas, mi amigo Lord Melbourne y yo necesitamos tener una charla. Señorita Grace, señorita Fiona, más tarde continuamos con nuestra noche de diversión, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes – _les dijo Connor con malicia, y ellas se echaron a reír, mientras recogían el dinero y las tres se marchaban dejándolos solos_.

\- ¿Te ofendiste por lo de "asaltacunas"? Era solo una broma, ya sé que la única "niña" que pretendes robar de su cuna es a Victoria – _dijo Connor y cuando vio que Lord Melbourne ponía otra vez cara de pocos amigos, levantó la mano como pidiéndole calma_ \- ¡Tranquilo! Ya sé que es un tema sensible para ti… para compensarte, quiero decirte que tengo intención de ayudar a éstas chicas a salir de ésta vida… pero después de que ellas y yo nos divirtamos un poco.

-Pensé que solo yo debía verte – _replicó Lord Melburne_.

-Tienes mala memoria, William. Te dije que los demás solo podían verme sí yo quería que me vieran, y ésta noche es preciso que me vean – _replicó Connor_.

-Y… ¿a qué se debe que hayas escogido precisamente éste lugar para reunirte conmigo? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne en tono de reproche_.

-Paciencia William, todo tiene su razón de ser. ¿No has escuchado aquello de que "Dios escribe recto en renglones torcidos"? Solo debes confiar en mí. Después de todo, te está yendo bien con Victoria, ¿no? – _respondió Connor en tono intrigante_.

-Eso creo… aunque, no sé realmente que siente Victoria por mí. Pero me satisface ver que ella es feliz – _dijo Lord Melbourne con sinceridad, algo más relajado_.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas proponerle matrimonio? – _preguntó Connor distraídamente, como sí fuera algo sin importancia, mientras comía algo de un plato y bebía un poco de cerveza_.

\- ¡Qué! Aún es muy pronto… es decir, simplemente yo no puedo proponerle matrimonio de la noche a la mañana, ella pensará que estoy loco, yo… - _respondió Lord Melbourne nervioso ante la idea_.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podías haber luchado por Victoria? – _preguntó Connor otra vez de forma distraída, y enseguida bebió un buen trago de cerveza_.

-No entiendo… ¿de qué estás hablando? – _dijo Lord Melbourne confundido_.

Connor se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se tomó unos instantes para responder.

-Cuando Victoria… la Reina Victoria, cuando ella te declaró su amor en Brocket Hall, ¿no pensaste que ustedes podían haber luchado juntos para defender su amor y conseguir que vuestra relación fuera aceptada? – _preguntó Connor, viendo a Lord Melbourne con una mirada intensa y un gesto serio en su rostro_.

-Eso era imposible… nunca hubieran aceptado nuestro matrimonio, jamás habríamos conseguido la aprobación del Consejo Privado y del Parlamento. Seguramente hubiera habido una crisis constitucional, y Victoria podría haber perdido el trono – _respondió Lord Melbourne, deprimiéndose al recordar las razones que lo llevaron a sacrificar su felicidad_.

-William, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que en la historia y en la política no hay imposibles… La Revolución Francesa, la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, el derrocamiento y ejecución del Rey Carlos I en la Guerra Civil Inglesa… son acontecimientos que nadie podría haber previsto y ni siquiera soñado antes de que ocurrieran. ¿Quién te garantiza que algo mucho más pequeño en comparación con esos hechos como un matrimonio tuyo con Victoria no hubiera sido finalmente aceptado? – _dijo Connor_.

-No es comparable, teníamos todo en contra… - _alegó Lord Melbourne_.

-Para ti que eres un hombre que nunca ha corrido grandes riesgos, que nunca ha apostado fuerte… Como Primer Ministro no fuiste precisamente un mal gobernante, pero tampoco fuiste un gobernante especialmente memorable, porque preferiste no arriesgar en grandes iniciativas y cambios importantes. No digo que no hayas escogido el camino que te pareció menos peligroso para tu Victoria y para tu país, pero quizás fue porque no quisiste arriesgarte a explorar o siquiera considerar otros caminos. Junto con Victoria pudiste haber luchado para que su matrimonio fuera aceptado, pudiste unir tu experiencia en la política, tu credibilidad y tus contactos al coraje, la astucia natural y la majestuosidad regia de Victoria, y la devoción que ella despierta en el pueblo británico. Entre ambos pudieron diseñar una estrategia política eficaz para obtener la aprobación del país… Ustedes dos pudieron apelar a la opinión pública a través de la prensa, pudieron intentar apelar a los sentimientos del pueblo británico, pudieron conquistarlo para su causa. Pudieron sellar alianzas con actores importantes de la política y de la nobleza, incluso de la Familia Real, para facilitar la aprobación del matrimonio. Y pudieron desacreditar a la competencia, lo cual no era tan difícil… - _le dijo Connor de forma apasionada_.

-Eso que dices puede tener algún fondo de razón, pero yo he vivido en las entrañas de la bestia, de la política de este país, y sé que no es nada fácil. Pero, además, ¿por qué me torturas? Eso pertenece a otra época, a otra vida, a otro mundo – _contestó Lord Melbourne atormentado, casi suplicante_.

-William, te lo advierto, no debes equivocarte… No te hice venir aquí para entregarte el amor de Victoria en bandeja de plata, para ponerte las cosas fáciles. El aprendizaje y la reflexión forman parte de ésta experiencia, y sí quieres tener un final feliz debes reflexionar sobre las cosas que te digo. Comprendo que prefieras creer que no había otra salida posible para no dañar a Victoria y a tu país, porque lo contrario sería admitir que todo el sufrimiento que viviste desde que Victoria escogió a Alberto hasta tu muerte, todo ese insoportable dolor que padeciste, pudiste haberlo evitado, y que pudiste ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero, como te digo, otro camino era probable, no digo seguro, solo probable… ¿Estás convencido que el pueblo británico no te hubiera dado una oportunidad? Tú, un caballero inglés, un hombre que no despertaba odio en la opinión pública, que era visto con cierta simpatía por una parte del pueblo inglés, y que en todo caso con su encanto personal podía conquistar muchos corazones… por el contrario, Alberto era rechazado por la mayoría de los británicos, un aburrido, depresivo y frío príncipe alemán, un hombre rígido e insoportable, un "príncipe mecánico" como tú mismo lo llamaste – _continuo Connor_.

-Pero Victoria lo amaba y era feliz con él, y eso es lo que importa – _dijo Lord Melbourne con mucha amargura, sintiendo que en su corazón se reabrían viejas heridas muy dolorosas, y sin poder evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia la propia Victoria_.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Tú sabes que la relación entre ambos fue muy difícil y conflictiva desde el principio, incluso desde su noviazgo, y después de su matrimonio las cosas no mejoraron mucho, al contrario. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que Victoria quiso creer que estaba enamorada de Alberto para no sufrir la soledad y el dolor que le causaron tu rechazo? Que tal vez, ella se aferró a esa pequeña ilusión que despertó en ella el cortejo de un joven exótico y apuesto que parecía adorarla como sí fuera la única mujer en el mundo, precisamente cuando tú habías roto su corazón, destrozado sus ilusiones y herido su autoestima. Que después, cuando la convivencia le hizo ver que más allá de los momentos de pasión con un joven amante mojigato e inexperto, pero que ella juzgaba muy excitantes porque no tenía con que compararlos… - _al decir esto Connor vio el efecto de amargura y celos que eso causaba en Lord Melbourne, que seguramente imaginaría a Victoria en la cama con Alberto_ \- …que más allá de eso su convivencia con Alberto era un fastidio, que él era insoportable e insensible con las verdaderas necesidades afectivas de ella, ¿no crees que Victoria fue infeliz en el fondo? Pero conociendo a Victoria, sabiendo lo terca y tenaz que es ella, debes imaginar que ella nunca admitiría que se equivocó con Alberto… porque, además, reconocerse a ella misma que nunca podría amar a Alberto como podría haberte amado a ti, sería aceptar que pasaría el resto de su vida con un hombre al que realmente no amaba, un hombre que nunca podría hacerla enteramente feliz, un hombre que no podría comprenderla como tú la comprendías. Aceptar su error sería muy doloroso para Victoria, era mejor engañarse a ella misma y empeñarse en creer que su pequeño enamoramiento de Alberto (más parecido a una amistad) era ese gran amor con el que sueña toda mujer y que pudo haber tenido contigo…claro, sí tú hubieras tenido el valor de luchar por ella y por ti, por los dos.

Lord Melbourne se quedó perplejo, como sí hubiera tenido una gran revelación…

-Pero, yo… - _balbuceó Lord Melbourne_.

-Nunca lo viste así… por supuesto, porque estabas ciego. ¿Sabías que Victoria nunca quiso a sus hijos como debería quererlos? Cuando eran bebes le parecían repulsivos, los rechazaba, siempre fue una madre fría y distante… ¿No crees que el hecho de que Alberto fuera el padre tuvo algo que ver? La forma relativamente insensible y torpe con la que se comportó con ella Alberto en su primer embarazo, unido a los malestares y los miedos, crearon un trauma en Victoria. Nunca asumió la maternidad con felicidad, porque no tuvo a su lado a un hombre sensible y buen padre que la alentara a ser buena madre con su afecto y comprensión, sino que tuvo a su lado a ese frío hombre de hojalata que ni siquiera parece humano. Y eso hizo que Victoria tuviera relaciones difíciles con sus hijos, especialmente con su heredero.

-Lamento mucho oír eso, no tenía idea, yo pensé que Victoria tenía una vida conyugal y familiar feliz – _replicó triste Lord Melbourne_.

-Alberto morirá joven… relativamente joven. Su matrimonio durará menos de 22 años, y luego ella se convertirá en una viuda triste y amargada, una Reina alejada de su pueblo durante demasiados años. Al final la historia dirá que el balance de su reinado fue positivo, pero solo Dios sabe sí hubiera sido mucho más brillante sin Alberto en su vida- _agregó Connor_.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo de que sirve que yo sepa todo eso, sí ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo… ¿Quieres que lo use como ejemplo para no dejar pasar la oportunidad esta vez? Sí es así, te aseguro que lo entiendo. Dentro de poco voy a proponerle matrimonio a Victoria… a "la otra" Victoria. Pero solo necesito algo más de tiempo, para estar seguro de que he conquistado su corazón – _se justificó Lord Melbourne_.

-Me alegra oír eso William, solo espero que no olvides esta conversación – _le dijo Connor con una sonrisa condescendiente_.

Lord Melbourne y Connor siguieron hablando relajadamente, y en ese momento un hombre salió de una estancia del prostíbulo conversando con otro… se trataba de Charles Elmé Francatelli.

-Espero que toda la mercancía haya estado a tu gusto – _dijo Francatelli_.

-Como siempre Charles, la comida del negocio de tu tío siempre es de muy buena calidad, y mientras me la sigan vendiendo a tan buen precio, voy a seguir surtiendo mi cocina con ustedes… El viejo tacaño, ¿te sigue pagando la misma comisión? – _preguntó el otro hombre, corpulento y que aparentaba tener poco más de 50 años de edad_.

-Ya lo conoces, él… ¡Demonios! – _exclamó Francatelli escondiéndose en un rincón_.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – _preguntó el otro hombre alarmado por la reacción de Francatelli_.

-Ese hombre de ahí, el del traje marrón, el que está sentado con otro hombre en aquel rincón… es mi empleador – _explicó Francatelli molesto_.

\- ¡Lord Melbourne! ¿Ese hombre es Lord Melbourne? ¡Un ex Primer Ministro en mi negocio! Nunca había tenido un cliente tan distinguido… debo ir a saludarlo – _dijo el otro hombre entusiasmado y ya se disponía a caminar hacia él_.

\- ¡Qué haces idiota! Él no puede verme aquí – _dijo Francatelli cogiéndolo por el brazo_ – No sé cómo podría reaccionar sí sabe que en mi tiempo libre me dedico a surtir prostíbulos de comida para sus cocinas, con estos aristócratas nunca se sabe. Y, además, debes ir con cuidado, él es un hombre muy discreto hasta donde yo sé y quizás quiera pasar desapercibido, ten cuidado al abordarlo.

-Entiendo – _respondió él otro nervioso_.

-Voy a escabullirme por la puerta de atrás, por el callejón. Hasta luego – _dijo Francatelli y se fue a toda velocidad cubriéndose el rostro con el sombrero y dando la espalda al sitio donde estaba a cierta distancia Lord Melbourne con Connor_.

Al día siguiente Victoria estaba feliz, como todos los días desde que había llegado a Brocket Hall, y en su mente como de costumbre estaban las imágenes de Lord Melbourne, especialmente de sus charlas con ella. En sus manos llevaba un ramillete de orquídeas, obsequio de él, y se dirigía a la cocina a buscar agua para colocarlas en un pequeño florero en su dormitorio, cuando oyó las voces de Eliza Skerrett y de Charles Francatelli. Victoria se disponía a saludar a la pareja de enamorados, cuando escuchó que mencionaban a Lord Melbourne y entonces ella se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos (que no la habían visto llegar) y se quedó escuchando, presintiendo que era algo que debía escuchar.

-Pero, ¿era él realmente? – _preguntó la señorita Skerrett a su prometido_.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y qué tiene de raro? Después de todo es un hombre, aunque sea el prestigioso Vizconde de Melbourne. Y además no está casado, y aunque lo estuviera. Lo cierto del caso es que nuestro querido Lord Melbourne y su amigo debieron pasársela muy bien anoche, porque es un burdel "decente" y tiene algunas de las putas más bellas de todo Londres – _dijo burlón Francatelli_.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué haces tú fijándote en las p…? – _le dijo la señorita Skerrett dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, pero antes de seguir ella vio a Victoria y se quedó de piedra_ \- ¡Victoria!

Francatelli volteó a verla también, y ambos vieron que Victoria tenía mala cara, como sí hubiera recibido la noticia de la muerte de un familiar querido, y vieron también que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pese a que intentaba retenerlas.

-Perdón, no quise interrumpirlos, yo… - _comenzó a decir Victoria, pero no pudo terminar de hablar y rompió a llorar como una niña, y se fue corriendo avergonzada por su llanto_.

\- ¡Victoria, espera!… ¡Ves lo que hiciste idiota! – _dijo Eliza Skerrett dirigiéndose primero a su amiga, y después a su novio, antes de arremangarse la falda y salir corriendo detrás de Victoria_.

\- ¡Y yo que hice!… ¡Mujeres, es imposible entenderlas! – _exclamó Francatelli_.

Victoria entró corriendo a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta, y se echó en la cama boca abajo, llorando desconsoladamente y haciendo pucheros como una niña. Skerrett tocó la puerta y la llamó, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta pidiendo disculpas y entró al dormitorio de Victoria, cerrando la puerta despacio y luego se sentó en la cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Victoria, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Victoria, no sufras, no te pongas así… Todos los hombres son así, no es nada del otro mundo. Eso no quiere decir que sean malos, simplemente que son hombres y no lo pueden evitar. ¿Tú crees que mi Charles no desea a otras mujeres? Yo asumo como algo normal que sí se le presentara la oportunidad se acostaría con otras mujeres, no es que me guste desde luego, pero es un condenado hombre… Por eso, no me importaría que me ponga los cuernos, siempre y cuando yo no me entere, que lo haga con discreción… Y después de todo, en el caso de Lord Melbourne, él es un hombre aun joven… más o menos, y además es viudo, no tiene una mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre… Nosotros sabíamos de sus aventuras con mujeres, antes de que tú llegaras, pero lo que sí es raro es que él visite un sitio de esos… te juro que es la primera vez desde que trabajo en ésta casa que escucho que él ha visitado un burdel – _dijo Eliza Skerrett afectuosamente, consolando a Victoria, acariciando su cabeza por detrás_.

\- ¡No tengo derecho de ponerme así!… ¡Soy una tonta… una maldita estúpida! – _exclamó Victoria sin parar de llorar, haciendo pucheros_.

\- ¡No digas eso, Victoria!… ¡Ven acá mi niña! – _replicó Eliza Skerrett, mientras halaba de Victoria e hizo que ella levantara el torso, y entonces Skerrett la rodeó con sus brazos, y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Victoria para hacer que la viera a los ojos_ – No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres una tonta o una estúpida, tú eres simplemente una mujer enamorada, y eso es algo natural.

\- ¡Pero es una tontería, un disparate! – _exclamó Victoria, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas_.

\- ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué tú eres una chica pobre, una institutriz, y él es un noble rico y poderoso, un ex Primer Ministro? El amor es así Victoria, ninguna persona elige de quien enamorarse guiándose por la razón o la lógica, sino por el corazón. ¿Tú crees que sí fuera de otra manera yo me hubiera enamorado de ese idiota de Charles? – _dijo Eliza Skerrett con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Victoria no pudiera evitar una risita, pero luego siguió llorando y por eso Eliza la atrajo e hizo que Victoria descansara su cabeza en el pecho de Eliza_ – Por eso una dulce chica pobre se puede enamorar de un hombre que gobernó este país.

\- ¡Pero es algo absurdo, imposible! – _exclamó Victoria con su cara hundida en el pecho de su amiga_.

-Quizás no debería decirte esto Victoria, pero creo que Lord Melbourne está enamorado de ti. Todos en la casa lo pensamos… él nunca se había comportado así con nadie, y menos con una sirvienta. Aquí han trabajado chicas bonitas, y él siempre las ha tratado con respeto y cortesía, pero también con aparente indiferencia. Pero a ti, te trata con devoción… Victoria, él te está cortejando, con respeto y prudencia, pero es obvio que te está cortejando. Tal vez porque eres una chica inexperta en asuntos del corazón no te das cuenta, pero todos esos regalos, todas esas atenciones, la forma en que te ve, la forma en que te habla. Estoy segura que él siente algo muy especial por ti – _dijo Eliza Skerrett como una madre que consuela a su hija, con dulzura y cariño_.

\- ¡Eliza, no me digas eso! – _replicó Victoria temblando de la emoción_.

\- ¿Por qué? – _preguntó Eliza_.

-Porque, aunque sea verdad, Lord Melbourne no puede casarse conmigo. ¿Tú crees que un hombre de su posición podría casarse con una chica pobre que además pertenece a su servidumbre? – _dijo Victoria apartando la cabeza para ver a Eliza a los ojos, con una mirada de dolor_.

Eliza Skerrett esbozó un rostro de comprensión y después de tristeza y cierta compasión.

-Victoria, cariño, el matrimonio no es la única manera en que un hombre y una mujer pueden tener una vida juntos – _le dijo Eliza Skerrett con ternura, acariciándole el rostro a Victoria_.

-Eliza, yo no puedo convertirme en la amante de un hombre, ni siquiera de un hombre del que esté enamorada, como lo estoy de Lord Melbourne… Soy pobre, no tengo sangre azul, pero tengo dignidad. Sí amo a un hombre, quiero ser su esposa ante Dios y ante los hombres, no quiero tener que esconderme para amarlo y avergonzarme de mi relación, y no quiero que mis hijos sean unos bastardos – _replicó Victoria angustiada_.

-Victoria, ¿qué prefieres? Que tus hijos sean hijos legítimos, pero de un padre pobre, condenados a vivir en la miseria, o que sean bastardos, pero de un padre rico y noble como Lord Melbourne, que les puede dar una vida mejor. Muchos aristócratas aceptan a sus hijos bastardos y les proporcionan una buena vida, sí tienen buen corazón o sí aman mucho a sus madres, y yo estoy segura de que Lord Melbourne sería de esos hombres. Todos dicen que fue el mejor padre para su hijo, y que lo amaba mucho. Victoria, tú y yo sabemos lo que es nacer en familias pobres, crecer en la miseria, y no nos sirvió de nada haber nacido dentro de un matrimonio. Sí lo piensas, ¿no te gustaría haber sido la hija bastarda de un padre rico que te hubiera hecho la vida mucho más fácil y cómoda? Piénsalo Victoria – _dijo la señorita Skerrett_.

-No sé, Eliza. Lo que dices es cierto, pero yo… yo siempre he querido tener una vida digna, no soy una mojigata, pero en Lowood yo me propuse ser fuerte e independiente, y construir una vida digna con mis méritos. Y ser la amante de un hombre rico, aunque sea por amor, sería confirmar los prejuicios de la gente que desprecia a las chicas como yo. Tú te vas a casar con Charles, tarde o temprano, yo en cambio no puedo soñar con casarme con Lord Melbourne porque soy inferior a él, al menos ante los ojos de la sociedad. Lo mejor que podría hacer es renunciar al empleo – _replicó Victoria_.

\- ¡Victoria, estás loca! No puedes hacer eso – _dijo Eliza escandalizada y preocupada_.

-Tranquila Eliza, no puedo hacerlo por ahora. Entre otras razones porque debo seguir dándole dinero a mi madre para mis hermanitos – _la tranquilizó Victoria_.

-Me parece bien que no renuncies, Victoria, lo que no me parece tan bien es que le sigas dando una gran parte de tu salario a esa bru… a tu madre – _contestó Eliza_.

-Ya sabes que no lo hago por ella, Eliza, lo hago por mis hermanos… en cualquier caso, tengo que verla mañana para darle el dinero. Y en cuanto a Lord Melbourne intentaré que mi relación con él sea lo más profesional posible – _dijo Victoria más calmada, pero aun haciendo pucheros_.

\- ¿Hasta qué se te pasen los celos y lo perdones? – _preguntó Eliza con una sonrisa burlona y mirada maliciosa_.

\- ¡Eliza, que no estoy celosa! – _replicó Victoria triste y seria_ – Quizás un poquito – _agregó Victoria con una sonrisa dulce y un poco burlona_.

-Así me gusta, que vuelvas a sonreír. Eres como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve – _dijo Eliza Skerrett con una pequeña risa, mientras abrazaba a Victoria con cariño y dulzura_.

Después de aquella conversación, cuando Victoria volvió a ver a Lord Melbourne se comportó de forma cortés pero un poco fría con él, haciendo que Lord Melbourne se sintiera un poco confundido y decepcionado.

Al día siguiente Victoria se reunió en su tiempo libre con su madre, en una taberna, y le entregó el dinero. Sí Lord Melbourne hubiera visto a la mujer que en la otra realidad era la Duquesa de Kent, convertida en una mujer pobre y mal vestida, algo vulgar, y envejecida, se hubiera sorprendido mucho. El encuentro fue breve y algo desagradable como solían ser todos los encuentros entre madre e hija. Victoria volvió a Brocket Hall deprimida, como cada vez que veía a su ingrata madre, sin saber que alguien la observaba desde las sombras…

Un par de días después, Victoria se sorprendió cuando el joven sirviente Brodie le dijo que había un hombre esperándola en el cuarto de la despensa, al lado de la cocina.

Cuando Victoria llegó tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con su padrastro, el hombre que en la otra realidad respondía al nombre de John Conroy, y que en ésta realidad respondía al nombre de John Corbyn, y era un hombre con aspecto de delincuente callejero.

\- ¡Qué hace usted aquí! – _exclamó Victoria indignada_.

\- ¡Tranquila pequeña mocosa! ¿No puedo visitar a mi querida "hija"? – _replicó John con sarcasmo y gesto cínico y burlón en el rostro_.

\- ¡No me llame hija!… ¡Usted nunca ha sido un padre para mí! Y usted no tiene ningún derecho a venir a importunarme a mi lugar de trabajo – _le dijo Victoria con gesto de odio en el rostro y las mejillas rojas de la rabia_.

-He tenido que venir, porque como tú nunca honras nuestra humilde casa con tu presencia – _respondió John en tono de reproche_.

\- ¡Por qué será! No tengo ningún deseo de verlo a usted, y por ese motivo no puedo ver a mis hermanos como yo quisiera – _dijo Victoria sin ocultar su desprecio por aquel hombre_.

-Sin embargo, ves a mi mujer, a tu madre, en una taberna para darle una miseria – _dijo él_.

\- ¡Una miseria! Esa miseria es casi la mitad de mi salario, por el que trabajo muy duro. Algo que usted no hace, usted que es el que tiene la obligación de mantener a mi madre y a mis hermanos, que para eso son su esposa y sus hijos – _respondió Victoria cada vez más indignada, apretando sus puños_.

-Si, un trabajo "muy duro" … Imagino que ser la amante de un viejo ricachón debe ser un trabajo muy duro – _contestó John con una sonrisa lasciva y obscena_.

\- ¡Como se atreve miserable! ¿De dónde saca esa infamia? – _dijo Victoria levantando la voz y agitando un puño frente a su rostro, como sí quisiera golpearlo_.

\- ¡No lo niegues pequeña vagabunda! Hace varios días te vi por casualidad caminando del brazo de un tipo que por su aspecto debía ser un aristócrata, y que tenía edad para ser tu padre, y ambos iban con una niña. Y tú llevabas ropa muy costosa, que seguramente te compró el viejo verde… - _dijo John burlón_.

\- ¡No lo llame así!… ¡Él es un hombre de verdad! Un hombre al que usted no es digno de limpiarle los zapatos con su sucia lengua – _dijo Victoria casi gritando_.

\- ¡Como defiendes a tu amante! Me alegra que sea así, pequeña perra… porque así te será más fácil pedirle más dinero para tus padres y tus hermanos, mucho más dinero que esa miseria que le das a tu querida madre – _replicó John en tono serio y amenazante_.

\- ¡Escúcheme granuja! Yo trabajo en ésta casa de institutriz de la sobrina de mi Lord, él es un hombre decente, y yo soy una mujer decente. Entre él y yo solamente existe una relación laboral. Y de ninguna manera le voy a permitir a usted que ponga en duda mi honra – _le desafío ella_.

\- ¡Que no vas a permitirme! – _replicó el hombre en tono amenazante levantando la mano como sí le fuera a pegar_.

\- ¡Ya no le tengo miedo! Ya no soy esa niña pequeña a la que usted golpeaba cada vez que le daba la gana, al igual que golpeaba a mi madre y seguramente sigue haciéndolo. Pero yo no soy mi madre, y no me asusto por un cobarde que solo sabe golpear a las mujeres – _dijo Victoria furiosa_.

John se adelantó y cogió a Victoria por los brazos, mientras ella trataba de golpearlo inútilmente, pero la fuerza bruta del hombre se impuso a la fragilidad física de la chica de corta estatura.

-Te has convertido en una criatura hermosa, pequeña Victoria. Es fácil entender porque ese viejo verde ricachón te ha convertido en su amante, seguramente le das mucho placer en la cama a pesar de esa carita de mojigata… Pero necesitas un hombre de verdad que te enseñe lo que es el placer, pequeña perra. Como tu "padre" debo educarte – _dijo John en tono lascivo, y con su aliento apestoso a licor y desaseo intentó besar a Victoria_.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda, por favor ayúdenme! – _gritó Victoria histérica mientras luchaba desesperadamente para zafarse del abrazo de John, que seguía intentando besarla mientras con sus manos manoseaba el cuerpo de Victoria de forma obscena_.

En otra parte de la casa Lord Melbourne caminaba un poco distraído cuando le salió al paso Connor.

\- ¡Pareces un fantasma! Te apareces de repente y … - _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

-Ve ahora mismo a la despensa de la cocina. Victoria está en peligro. ¡Corre! – _dijo Connor muy serio y con una mirada intensa_.

Lord Melbourne lo vio por unos instantes, y luego echó a correr… Cuando llegó a la despensa, encontró a Victoria gritando y luchando desesperadamente con John, que intentaba desgarrar su vestido. Lord Melbourne se echó encima de él…

\- ¡Suéltala malnacido! – _gritó Lord Melbourne con ira mientras le halaba de los hombros para quitarlo de encima de Victoria y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a John_.

John cayó de espaldas contra la pared sangrando por la nariz, y Lord Melbourne al ver que se trataba del John Conroy de la otra realidad, se desconcertó por unos instantes, momento que aprovechó John para golpearlo con un puñetazo en el ojo.

Después John puso sus manos en el cuello de Lord Melbourne para intentar estrangularlo, pero Lord Melbourne le dio un cabezazo en la nariz haciendo que el otro hombre aullara de dolor. Ambos hombres comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, y John con un brutal golpe arrojó a Lord Melbourne contra la pared e intentó echarse encima de él, pero Lord Melbourne le dio una patada en el abdomen y lo arrojó al piso. Luego Lord Melbourne se lanzó sobre John e intentó estrangularlo.

\- ¡Te voy a matar!… - _gritó Lord Melbourne, pero John le dio un rodillazo y ambos rodaron por el piso dándose golpes, en medio de una brutal pelea_.

\- ¡Lord Melbourne!… ¡Basta! – _gritaba Victoria histérica, llorando desesperada y agitando los brazos_ \- ¡Ayuda, por favor ayúdenme, ayuden a Lord Melbourne! – _gritó ella, mientras salía corriendo a buscar ayuda_.

Victoria regresó con Penge, Francatelli, y otros sirvientes que sujetaron a los dos hombres que seguían empeñados en matarse mutuamente. Con dificultad los separaron, ambos estaban ensangrentados y con hematomas en el rostro. A duras penas podían contenerlos, especialmente a Lord Melbourne que quería vengarse de lo que John le hizo a Victoria.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – _gritó John intentando soltarse de los que lo sujetaban para irse encima de Lord Melbourne_ \- ¡Y todo por esa puta que no vale nada! –

-¡Maldito bastardo! – _gritó Lord Melbourne rojo de ira, intentando soltarse de los que le sujetaban para atacar a John_ \- ¡Sí vuelves a llamarla así te juro que lo pagarás con tu vida! - _Lord Melbourne levantó su dedo acusador_ \- ¡Intentaste abusar de ella, malnacido!

\- ¡Asqueroso hijo de…! – _exclamó John_.

\- ¡Tienes idea de con quien hablas maldito bastardo! Él es Lord Melbourne… el Vizconde de Melbourne, el ex Primer Ministro – _le dijo a John, el señor Penge, que era uno de los que lo sujetaban_.

John cerró la boca y su rostro reflejó la indecisión entre el miedo y la cólera que aun sentía. Eliza Skerrett llegó al escenario del desorden y abrazó a Victoria de forma protectora y casi maternal, mientras Victoria lloraba en medio de una crisis de nervios. Lord Melbourne la veía con preocupación, y luego veía a John con odio y deseos de venganza. Nunca antes las estancias de Brocket Hall habían sido testigos de una escena semejante…

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 6: Tan Solo un Hombre y una Mujer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Tan Solo un Hombre y una Mujer.**

\- ¡Bastardo, como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu hijastra!… ¡Mereces morir por esto! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne indignado, con ganas de lanzarse sobre el hombre y matarlo_.

-Lord Melbourne, ¿Quiere que mande a buscar a la policía? – _preguntó el señor Penge, haciendo que en el rostro del padrastro de Victoria se reflejara el miedo_.

-Lord Melbourne… - _dijo Francatelli, casi susurrándole a Lord Melbourne_ \- …perdone usted mi atrevimiento, pero sí realmente la chica le interesa, sí usted se preocupa por ella sinceramente… quizás no sea buena idea involucrar a la policía. El escándalo sería inevitable, seguramente llegara a la prensa, porque usted es un ex Primer Ministro, y su imagen se vería afectada, y la reputación de la joven podría ser cuestionada públicamente.

Lord Melbourne vio a Victoria que lloraba compulsivamente en el pecho de Eliza Skerrett, que la acariciaba tratando de calmarla.

-Usted tiene razón – _dijo Lord Melbourne casi susurrándole a Francatelli_ – Pero ese malnacido no puede irse de aquí como sí no hubiera hecho nada… temo que intente de nuevo hacerle algo a ella.

-Lo entiendo Lord Melbourne, pero sí me permite… yo sé cómo tratar con escoria como ésta. Desafortunadamente he tenido que convivir con muchos canallas iguales o peores que éste. Sí usted deja el asunto en mis manos, le garantizó que ese bastardo no volverá a molestar a la señorita Victoria y que no volverá nunca más por aquí – _dijo Francatelli de forma honesta y tranquilizadora_.

-Está bien, confío en usted… ¡pero déjele claro que morirá sí la vuelve a tocar! – _replicó Lord Melbourne_.

-Por supuesto, mi Lord – _dijo Francatelli_.

Francatelli se acercó a John y cogiéndolo de un brazo, mientras Penge lo cogía del otro brazo, se lo llevaron con brusquedad, seguidos por otros criados. Eliza puso a Victoria contra la pared sin dejar de abrazarla, para cubrirla con su cuerpo y evitar que John pasara cerca de ella mientras se lo llevaban. Eliza volteó a verlo con rabia.

\- ¡Sucio bastardo! – _dijo Eliza sin poder contener su rabia_.

\- ¡Cállate perra! – _replicó John desafiante, pero Francatelli le dio un fuerte tirón del brazo que lo hizo trastabillar y casi caerse al suelo_.

Cuando finalmente sacaron a John del edificio, Francatelli lo cogió con rabia del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo, y lo vio a los ojos con una mirada amenazante.

\- ¡Escúchame pedazo de mierda! Conozco a los de tu calaña muy bien, porque he tenido que lidiar con muchos cobardes asquerosos como tú en las calles. Por eso te voy a decir esto una sola vez y por tu bien será mejor que te lo tomes en serio… Tengo muchos amigos en los peores barrios de Londres, amigos que pueden son muy peligrosos, y unos cuantos de ellos me deben favores, y en cualquier caso están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que yo les pida. Sí te vuelves a acercar a la señorita Victoria, o a cualquier otra persona de ésta casa, especialmente a las mujeres de ésta casa, sí me entero que has estado siquiera a una milla de distancia de Victoria, de Lord Melbourne o de cualquiera que viva o trabaje en ésta casa… me aseguraré de que mis amigos te dibujen con una navaja una segunda sonrisa en el cuello… después de todo serás otro asqueroso malviviente o pordiosero que amanece muerto en las calles de Londres, y la policía ni siquiera se tomará la molestia de investigar, y la bruja que tienes por mujer tendrá que ir a llevarte flores al cementerio, eso sí no terminas en una fosa común – _dijo Francatelli, hablando en un tono amenazador que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la sinceridad de su amenaza, mientras presionaba su brazo contra el cuello de John, dejándole apenas el espacio para respirar_.

-¡Me está amenazando de muerte!… ¡Me ha amenazado de muerte y ustedes son testigos! – _dijo John dirigiéndose a Penge y a los otros criados_.

-¡Yo no he escuchado nada! Lamentablemente soy bastante sordo y muchas veces no me entero de lo que dicen a alrededor… y creo que es una epidemia en ésta casa, pues creo que los demás tampoco han escuchado nada – _replicó Penge en tono burlón y sarcástico_.

Los otros criados afirmaron también entre risas burlonas que no habían oído nada.

-Y por sí las palabras del señor Francatelli no fueran suficientes para disuadirlo, quisiera agregar que tengo una escopeta que a partir de ahora pienso tener cargada y no muy lejos de mí en cualquier momento… y sí vuelvo a ver su sucia cara de canalla cobarde asomando por ésta casa, pienso usarla… Después de todo, la ley me da derecho de matar a un intruso indeseable que se cuela en la casa donde vivo y trabajo, y amenaza la vida de mi patrón o de cualquiera que viva en ella. Y me puedo jactar de tener buena puntería – _dijo Penge en tono amenazante mientras daba unos pasos hacia John, que seguía acorralado contra la pared por Francatelli_.

\- ¡Son unos cobardes!… ¡Ustedes son varios contra un solo hombre! – _exclamó John entre indignado y acobardado_.

\- ¡Hombre! No me hagas reír… en cuanto a lo que dices, parece que en una pelea contra un solo hombre no te va muy bien tampoco, a juzgar por como quedaste después de la pelea con Lord Melbourne. Y eso que se trata de un aristócrata acostumbrado a no pelearse a puñetazos, y seguramente tú te jactas de ser muy "macho", como todos los de tu ralea. Pero tienes suerte de que hubiera sido Lord Melbourne, porque sí hubiera sido yo y te hubieras atrevido a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi mujer… te juro que ahora estarías muerto. Pero con basura como tú no valen las peleas justas, solo que a ti te quedé claro lo que te dije… ¡Lo entendiste, maldito bastardo! – _le dijo Francatelli mientras se sacaba del bolsillo una navaja y la exhibía frente al rostro de John en gesto amenazante_.

\- ¡Está bien!… ¡No me volverán a ver, lo juro!… ¡No me acercaré a Victoria ni a nadie de ésta maldita casa! – _exclamó John acobardado_.

\- ¡Así me gusta! – _replicó Francatelli soltando al hombre y apartándose de él_.

\- ¡Escolten al… "caballero", hasta las puertas de la propiedad y que se largue! – _ordenó Penge a los otros criados, que se acercaron a John y lo empujaron para que caminara delante de ellos_.

Después de que los otros criados se llevaran a John, Penge volteó a ver a Francatelli.

\- ¡Bien hecho, señor Francatelli! Lo que quisiera saber es como esa escoria entró a esta propiedad y llegó hasta la mansión. ¡Tendré que averiguar quién lo dejó acceder! – _dijo Penge muy serio_.

-Señor Penge… yo, yo lo siento – _dijo Brodie nervioso_.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!… ¡Eres un imbécil! – _exclamó Penge avanzando hacia él_.

\- ¡Perdóneme señor Penge, él me dijo que…! – _se justificó Brodie asustado_.

Pero el señor Penge le empezó a gritar furioso y Brodie se encogía como un cachorro acobardado, mientras Francatelli sacudía la cabeza y se alejaba dejando a los dos solos.

Mientras tanto Eliza Skerrett se llevó a Victoria al dormitorio de Victoria para tranquilizarla y consolarla, aunque le resultó bastante difícil, pues Victoria estaba en medio de una crisis de nervios, aunque una infusión que preparó Francatelli sirvió de ayuda. Simultáneamente Lord Melbourne se marchó a su biblioteca, donde la señora Lehzen se dedicó a curarle las heridas que sufrió en la pelea, una situación que para Lord Melbourne era desconcertante y embarazosa al mismo tiempo, después de haberla conocido (y temido) como la Baronesa Lehzen en la otra realidad.

-Tiene usted suerte de que yo haya servido como enfermera en un hospital de campaña durante las Guerras Napoleónicas, Lord Melbourne. Para mí esto es algo menor comparado con las amputaciones después de una batalla… pero, en fin, sí usted lo desea podemos llamar a su médico – _dijo la señora Lehzen, de manera cordial_.

-No hace falta señora Lehzen, estoy más que satisfecho con su atención, y después de todo solo son pequeñas heridas – _respondió Lord Melbourne amablemente, aunque la verdad es que la señora Lehzen era un poco brusca a la hora de curar sus heridas_.

La incomodidad de Lord Melbourne era un poco mayor, pues frente a él y por detrás de la señora Lehzen, estaba Connor recostado del escritorio y con una sonrisa burlona, aunque como era normal solamente él podía verlo. Cuando la señora Lehzen terminó de curarlo y se levantó para irse, Lord Melbourne le pidió que esperara.

-Señora Lehzen, quiero pedirle que no reprenda usted a Victoria. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió aquí hoy, la pobre chica es víctima de sus circunstancias y de ese miserable criminal que tiene por padrastro. Además, la pobre debe estar ahora muy atormentada, y no quiero causarle más sufrimiento, por el contrario, quiero que me informen sí ella continua con ese ataque de nervios, para mandar a llamar al médico. Cuando esté calmada quiero hablar con ella. Y gracias por todo señora Lehzen, sinceramente – _dijo Lord Melbourne preocupado y triste_.

-De nada, Lord Melbourne. A su servicio – _replicó la señora Lehzen servicial, y después de una pequeña reverencia se retiró_.

\- ¡Debo reconocer que estoy impresionado William! Nunca me imaginé que pudieras pelear tan bien. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! No eres exactamente Muhammad Ali o George Foreman… - _le dijo Connor medio en serio y medio en broma_.

\- ¿Quiénes? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne desconcertado_.

\- ¡Olvídalo! El punto es que lo hiciste muy bien, mejor que otros que he ayudado en misiones anteriores. Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, a otro tipo que llevé a otra realidad terminó en un callejón con dos sujetos grandotes y fuertes, y… bueno, eso no terminó tan bien. Pero en tu caso la cosa salió bien, que es lo que importa – _dijo Connor_.

\- ¿Tú sabías que ese malnacido iba a atacar a Victoria? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con una dura expresión en el rostro_.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta es un poco complicada, aunque no lo creas mis dotes de clarividencia son limitados (cuando se trata de una realidad alternativa forjada por mi intervención), pero es verdad que puedo prever diferentes escenarios probables y a medida que se acerca el acontecimiento tengo más claro cuál va a suceder… Pero no te enfades conmigo, ten la seguridad de que sí Victoria hubiera estado en un peligro más grave e inminente yo te lo hubiera avisado con mayor anticipación. Y aunque ahora no lo puedas comprender, a veces un poco de sufrimiento es necesario para un bien mayor. Pero gracias a tu intervención ella está a salvo, y ese malnacido ha salido de la vida de Victoria, eso es seguro – _respondió Connor tranquilizador_.

-Bueno, mientras se mantenga lejos de ella – _replicó Lord Melbourne relajándose y echándose para atrás en el sillón, mientras se tomaba un trago de whisky_.

\- ¡Pero lo que dije es en serio! Tienes un buen gancho de derecha y propinas buenas patadas… ¡No puedes negarme que desde que estoy en tu vida, ésta se ha vuelto más interesante! – _dijo Connor en tono jocoso y burlón_.

Lord Melbourne lo vio un instante, luego contrajo la mandíbula en una sonrisa y finalmente se echó a reír, y Connor también se echó a reír. La risa le sirvió de válvula de escape para su tensión y lo relajó un tanto, aunque en el fondo seguía preocupado por Victoria.

Un largo rato después Lord Melbourne estaba solo en la biblioteca (después que Connor se hubiera marchado, como siempre hacía, distrayéndolo y moviéndose fuera de su campo visual, para de repente ya no estar, como sí se hubiera esfumado en el aire, y dejándolo hablando solo). Lord Melbourne estaba con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, sosteniendo todavía en una mano un vaso de whisky casi vacío, y en la pequeña mesa a su lado estaba una botella con menos de la mitad de su contenido, aunque al comenzar a beber después de la pelea con John, estaba casi llena. Él pensaba en lo que había sucedido y se preguntaba con pesar sí alguna vez ellos realmente podrían ser felices juntos. En eso escuchó golpes a la puerta y escuchó a la señora Lehzen pidiéndole hablar con él. Él le dijo que podía entrar, aunque realmente no quería hablar con nadie.

-Lord Melbourne, perdone que lo moleste, pero la señorita Victoria solicita insistentemente hablar con usted, y no hay manera de que desista. Pero sí usted no desea… - _dijo la señora Lehzen incomoda por la extraña relación que existía entre su patrón y aquella joven_.

\- ¡Hágala pasar! Hablaré con ella de inmediato – _dijo Lord Melbourne ansioso y con cierta angustia, poniéndose de pie de un salto_.

Lord Melbourne vestía como solía hacerlo cuando no esperaba visitas en casa, como vestía el día que la Reina Victoria fue a visitarlo a Dover House (en la otra realidad). Aunque en la nueva realidad no le importaba que Victoria lo viera a menudo con esa facha, pues era lo habitual tratándose de su criada, y además porque así se hacía a la idea de que ya estaban casados. Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión se sentía casi tan nervioso como aquella vez, y se acomodó un poco la ropa, aunque era absurdo pues aún estaba sucia y con manchas de sangre por la pelea.

Lehzen se retiró y luego entró Victoria, mientras detrás de ella Lehzen cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca, suponiendo que ambos querían tener una conversación privada (pese a los prejuicios que ella pudiera sentir al respecto).

Lord Melbourne se sorprendió un poco al verla, pues Victoria vestía con una bata de andar en casa (anudada en la cintura) y debajo de ella solo tenía su camisón de dormir. Tenía el cabello suelto y parecía húmedo, como sí acabara de bañarse. Calzaba unas sencillas zapatillas de las que se usan para andar cómoda en casa. Era la primera vez en esa realidad o en cualquier otra realidad, en que Lord Melbourne la veía como sí estuviera a punto de acostarse o recién levantada de la cama, como ella andaba en la intimidad de su dormitorio, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo excitado, y con disimulo colocó sus manos abajo para intentar cubrir algún inoportuno abultamiento en su pantalón de tela ligera…

\- ¿Está usted bien, Lord Melbourne? – _preguntó Victoria con la voz quebrada por la preocupación y con gesto de angustia, adelantándose unos pasos y haciendo ademan de levantar una mano, como sí ella quisiera tocar el rostro de él y comprobar con sus dedos la fea herida que el hombre tenía sobre su ojo derecho (y que por la hinchazón le había cerrado parcialmente el ojo) … pero ella se contuvo y detuvo su mano en el aire_.

-Estoy bien, pero tú… ¿Cómo estás tú? – _replicó Lord Melbourne angustiado, adelantándose como sí también quisiera tocarla a ella, pero tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo_.

\- ¿Yo?… Yo estoy bien, Lord Melbourne – _respondió Victoria avergonzada, como sí ella no fuera digna de que él se preocupara por ella_ \- ¡Pero usted! Usted está lastimado… - _dijo Victoria haciendo un duro esfuerzo para contener el llanto_.

\- ¡Esto! Esto no es nada, cuando yo era un joven estudiante, tuve peleas peores. De hecho, me hizo recordar mis mejores tiempos – _replicó Lord Melbourne tratando de sonar tranquilizador, de restarle importancia al asunto, con una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que a Victoria se le escapara una pequeña risita nerviosa_.

\- ¡Pero fue mi culpa! A usted lo lastimaron por mi culpa, y eso no me lo puedo perdonar – _dijo Victoria sin poder contener el llanto_.

\- ¡No es cierto! Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa – _le dijo Lord Melbourne serio y preocupado por ella, con ganas de tocarla, de abrazarla, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo_.

-Lord Melbourne, usted está lastimado porque tuvo que defenderme, y eso se lo agradezco con toda mi alma. Pero usted nunca debió estar expuesto a esa situación, y eso es mi culpa. Lo único que puedo hacer para reparar el daño causado es ofrecerle mi dimisión… - _dijo Victoria llorando amargamente y haciendo pucheros_.

\- ¡No!… ¡Te prohíbo que lo digas! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne casi en un grito, en un arrebato emocional que asustó a Victoria un poco, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos_ \- ¡Tú no puedes irte de ésta casa!… ¡No lo permitiré! Lizzie te necesita, siente mucho cariño por ti… además, tú te has vuelto parte imprescindible de ésta casa. Todos en ésta casa te necesitamos… ¡yo te necesito!

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, y su rostro se puso todo rojo.

\- ¡Pero Lord Melbo…! – _intentó responder ella_.

\- ¡No digas nada! Sí es para insistir en tu renuncia no estoy dispuesto a oírlo. Éste es tu hogar ahora Victoria, y no te irás… sencillamente no puedo permitirlo – _dijo Lord Melbourne, sin pensar siquiera en lo irracional que era lo que estaba diciendo, el prohibirle a una empleada que se marchara de su casa, como sí tuviera derechos sobre ella._

Victoria seguía llorando, pero ahora no sabía muy bien por qué… ella no sabía sí lloraba de vergüenza, tristeza o de alegría al oír que él la necesitaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir…

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Lord Melbourne!… ¡Es usted muy noble! – _fue lo único que pudo decir Victoria tratando de contener sus sollozos y aclarar su voz_.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Pero en los próximos días no quiero que salgas de Brocket Hall, por tu seguridad, y cuando lo hagas de nuevo, prefiero que lo hagas acompañada… Por tu bienestar – _dijo Lord Melbourne firme y protector_.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo, mi Lord! – _replicó Victoria esbozando una dulce sonrisa, temblando de la emoción al sentir como él se preocupaba por ella_.

Lord Melbourne sonrió tímidamente, luego él bajó la mirada un instante, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista, tenía un gesto serio y atormentado en el rostro, un gesto que reflejaba cierto miedo… Hizo gestos con la mandíbula como sí estuviera a punto de hablar, pero parecía que le costaba decir lo que quería decir. Finalmente reunió el valor para hablar…

-Victoria, hay algo… No quiero violar tu intimidad, y Dios sabe que no quiero causarte más dolor o angustia, pero yo necesito saber… Lo que sucedió hoy con el bastardo de tu padrastro… ¿acaso es la primera vez?… ¿alguna vez él…? – _dijo Lord Melbourne con miedo, miedo a su reacción, pero especialmente miedo a su respuesta_.

Victoria puso gesto de sorpresa y horror en su rostro, y luego en una reacción impulsiva se arrojó sobre Lord Melbourne, y con sus manos se aferró a la camisa de Lord Melbourne, sobre su pecho. Llorando desesperadamente y con mirada suplicante, ella lo vio a los ojos.

\- ¡No!… ¡Él nunca me…! ¡Mi virtud está intacta, se lo juro por mi vida! ¡Tiene que creerme!… ¡Yo no podría soportar que usted no me creyera! – _exclamó Victoria casi histérica_.

\- ¡Te creo! Pero no te pongas así… Aunque algo hubiera ocurrido no hubiera sido tu culpa, Victoria – _replicó Lord Melbourne acariciando el cabello de Victoria de forma afectuosa_.

\- ¡Pero no ocurrió!… ¡Yo soy casta Lord Melbourne!… ¡No puedo soportar que usted lo dude! – _le dijo Victoria en medio de sollozos y pucheros, sin importarle lo inapropiado que era hablar de su intimidad de mujer con su patrón, en su desesperación por convencerlo de que conservaba su virginidad_.

\- ¡Te creo, te juro que te creo!… ¡Pero no te pongas así, por favor! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella hundía su cara en el pecho de él, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Lord Melbourne_.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, Lord Melbourne acariciando la espalda de Victoria con una de sus fuertes manos, mientras la estrechaba con su otro brazo.

-Victoria, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… yo te conozco mejor de lo que tú te imaginas, y por eso… por eso tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida – _dijo Lord Melbourne con emoción_.

Victoria se quedó paralizada, sintió como sí hasta su respiración se hubiera detenido. Su cuerpo temblaba y lentamente alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos.

-Lord Melbourne… - _comenzó a decir Victoria con labios temblorosos y la voz quebrada_.

-Te amo Victoria… Te amo – _le dijo Lord Melbourne embargado por la emoción_.

Victoria lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, y con un gesto que reflejaba la tormenta de emociones que sentía en su interior. Lord Melbourne acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y acercó sus labios a los labios de ella. Victoria cerró los ojos y adelantó su rostro, ofreciéndole sus labios sumisa.

Lord Melbourne la besó, de manera lenta y dulce, después con más pasión, pero intentando ser delicado. Ella le correspondió con timidez, después con más entusiasmo, pero con la torpeza de una chica inexperta. Lord Melbourne saboreaba el dulce sabor de la boca de Victoria, que a él le pareció sabor a fresas, al más divino de los dulces… ella saboreaba el sabor de la boca de Lord Melbourne, un sabor agridulce, de licor mezclado con su saliva, pero a ella ese aliento alcohólico le pareció excitante y delicioso.

Cuando finalmente apartaron sus labios, Victoria respiraba con cierta dificultad, como sí el beso no la hubiera dejado respirar y porque su corazón latía desbocado por los nervios. Lord Melbourne la veía con amor y deseo, y con cierta ternura al ver el rubor en su rostro.

\- ¡Te amo! – _repitió Lord Melbourne, sintiendo que su corazón al fin estaba desahogando algo que llevaba dolorosamente reprimido muchos años_.

\- ¡Por favor Lord Melbourne! No diga eso – _replicó Victoria llorando y mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar_.

\- ¡Por qué! Mi amor es puro… No soy un viejo verde, estoy enamorado de ti sinceramente… ¿o acaso tú no me amas? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne asustado por su respuesta_.

-Lord Melbourne, no me obligue a decir en voz alta lo que usted ya sabe… Usted lo sabe… - _respondió Victoria haciendo pucheros como una niña_.

-Necesito oírlo – _rogó Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Te amo!… ¡Usted es la persona que más amo en el mundo! – _declaró Victoria con absoluta convicción, entre sollozos_.

Lord Melbourne volvió a besarla, con más pasión, y abrazándola tan fuerte que casi le hacía daño. Pero esta vez fue Victoria la que rompió el beso (pero sin romper el abrazo), y lo vio con gesto de súplica y mirada de cachorro herido.

\- ¡Pero no puede ser Lord Melbourne!… ¡Este amor sería nuestra perdición! – _dijo Victoria con evidente sufrimiento_.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué? – _replicó Lord Melbourne angustiado_.

\- ¡Por qué yo soy inferior a usted!… ¡Usted es un noble rico y poderoso, yo soy una criada! – _exclamó Victoria desesperada_.

Lord Melbourne se rio con amargura, por la ironía de la situación, pero Victoria lo interpretó mal.

\- ¡Se ríe usted de mí, Lord Melbourne! ¡No tenemos nada más que hablar! – _exclamó Victoria herida en sus sentimientos, con dolor y rabia, y tratando de marcharse_.

\- ¡No, espera!… - _exclamó Lord Melbourne sujetándola por los brazos_ \- ¡No me estoy riendo de ti! Es solo que esta situación ya la viví, pero entonces yo era el que pertenecía a una categoría social inferior – _agregó Lord Melbourne en tono suplicante_.

\- ¡Usted! Pero eso es imposible – _replicó Victoria sin poder evitar el escepticismo, ya que no podía imaginar que hubiera alguien de categoría social superior a la de Lord Melbourne de la que él se hubiera enamorado, teniendo en cuenta que él era uno de los hombres más importantes del país_.

\- ¡Ella era de la Familia Real! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne casi en un grito de dolor y desesperación_.

Victoria se quedó con la boca abierta, realmente impresionada…

-Y por mucho que yo te amo, nunca podré decirte quien era… Decirlo sería traición a la Corona… El solo hecho de reconocerte la existencia de esa atracción que ni siquiera llegó a ser una relación, ya es una traición de mi parte a esa persona y a la Corona – _dijo Lord Melbourne con profunda tristeza y amargura, como sí de la persona de la que estuviera hablando no estuviera en sus brazos_.

-Era… ¿Era la persona de la que me habló aquella vez en el jardín? – _preguntó Victoria con cautela y compasión al ver el dolor en el rostro de Lord Melbourne, que no se atrevía a verla a los ojos_.

-Si… ella me amaba y quería tuviéramos una vida juntos… Pero, yo la rechacé por lealtad a la Corona y al país, pero sobre todo para protegerla… para que ella no arriesgara el futuro que por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía – _replicó Lord Melbourne sintiéndose de pronto muy anciano, como sí hubiera vivido muchas vidas a lo largo de cientos de años (al contrario de cómo se sentía cuando estaba besando a Victoria, cuando se sintió como sí tuviera veinte años de edad de nuevo)_.

-Entonces entiendes lo que siento, Lord M – _dijo Victoria con ternura mientras acariciaba una mejilla de él, secando una lágrima que Lord Melbourne dejó escapar, y sintiendo por dentro ganas de abrazarlo y confortar su dolor_ – Usted no pudo dar la espalda a su deber y a sus principios por amor, y yo me encuentro en la misma disyuntiva.

\- ¿Y tus principios te dictan condenarme a morir de dolor? ¡A morirme lentamente en la más amarga tristeza y en la más absoluta soledad a las que quedaré condenado sí no tengo tu amor! – _replicó Lord Melbourne conteniendo el llanto e incluso parecía que él había reprimido un pequeño puchero con un cómico movimiento de su mandíbula y sus labios_.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!… ¡Prefiero quitarme la vida antes que causarte semejante dolor! – _protestó Victoria amargamente, y el llanto volvió a apoderarse de ella_ \- ¿No entiendes que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo? Estoy a punto de sucumbir, mis fuerzas flaquean y sí sigues insistiendo te voy a entregar mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo, todo lo que soy y lo que seré…

\- ¡Entonces no sigas resistiéndote! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne ansioso, acunando la pequeña cara de Victoria entre sus grandes y fuertes manos_ \- ¡Permite que te dé mí amor! Deja que dedique el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz, y a curar las heridas que otros te causaron, mientras tú haces lo mismo por éste viejo tonto. ¡Por Dios, somos tan solo un hombre y una mujer! Tan solo un hombre y una mujer… que se aman, y que desean vivir la vida juntos.

\- ¡Oh, Lord Melbourne! – _exclamó Victoria desgarrada por su conflicto interno_ \- ¡Que Dios me perdone!… Acepto su amor Lord Melbourne, acepto ser su "compañera" de vida, aunque sea mi perdición.

El rostro de Lord Melbourne se iluminó de alegría y él volvió a besarla con pasión, mientras ella le correspondía con entusiasmo y torpeza. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, expresando anhelo, deseo mal contenido. Lord Melbourne rompió el beso y la vio con felicidad y gratitud.

\- ¡No tienes una idea de cómo he esperado éste momento! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne viéndola a los ojos, mientras acunaba de nuevo la cara de ella entre sus manos_.

-Lord M, por favor… solo quiero que me prometas una cosa, que me garantices una sola cosa… Qué sí nosotros tenemos hijos, me jures, me des tu palabra de caballero de que nunca los vas a desamparar, que cuidarás de ellos mientras vivas y les darás la oportunidad de tener una vida digna y próspera, mucho mejor que la que yo tuve – _dijo Victoria muy seria y emocionada_.

\- ¡Por supuesto!… ¿Por qué iba a desamparar a mis hijos, especialmente sí son tuyos también? – _replicó Lord Melbourne aún feliz, pero asombrado por la extraña petición de Victoria, ya que no entendía lo que ella implicaba con sus palabras_.

-Yo estoy consciente de que los hijos bastardos no tienen derecho a reclamar a su padre… - _comenzó a decir Victoria determinada a reafirmar su petición, pero avergonzada por admitir que renunciaba a su honra, a su reputación, por amor_.

\- ¡Hijos bastardos! ¿De qué estás…? Victoria, ¿acaso me crees tan canalla como para hacerte una propuesta indecente? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne dolido y algo enfadado, viendo a Victoria con una mirada de reproche_ \- ¿Tú crees que te robaría la virtud para convertirte en mi concubina o amante? ¡Eres capaz de creer que yo te despojaría de la honra sabiendo que eres casta!

\- ¡Pero yo… yo no entiendo!… ¡Sí no es así, como vamos a…! – _respondió Victoria perpleja y muy confundida_.

-Victoria, yo no quiero que seas mi amante, mi concubina… ¡Yo quiero que te cases conmigo! – _le dijo Lord Melbourne muy emocionado_.

\- ¡Qué! – _exclamó Victoria sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído_.

-Señorita Victoria Edwards… ¿te casarías conmigo? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con ansiedad, mientras veía a Victoria a los ojos de forma intensa y suplicante_.

Victoria se quedó petrificada como una estatua, sintiendo que su corazón iba a reventar de tan rápido que latía, con el rostro demudado por el aluvión de emociones que había experimentado en ese intenso día y por la enorme sorpresa final, y creyendo en su interior que estaba viviendo alguna especie de sueño vivido, pues aquello no podía ser real…

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 7: Campanas de Boda en Brocket Hall y un ¿Final Feliz?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Campanas de Boda en Brocket Hall y un ¿Final Feliz?**

\- ¿No dices nada?… ¿No quieres casarte conmigo Victoria? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne ansioso, con la angustia reflejada en su voz_.

\- ¡Es una locura, es imposible! Usted es…usted es demasiado importante y yo soy simplemente una criada… el escándalo sería terrible, su reputación sufriría un daño irreparable, usted quedará condenado al ostracismo social, todos sus amigos de la alta sociedad le darán la espalda… - _replicó Victoria asustada, con mucha angustia y desconcierto_.

\- ¡No me importa Victoria! Ya he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida consagrado a cumplir con mi deber, con mi país, con la Corona, con mi familia, con esa alta sociedad que en estos momentos de mi existencia me importa tan poco… sí me echan de los salones de la aristocracia, de los clubes donde se reúnen los dirigentes de mi partido, incluso de los Palacios de la Corona, nada de eso me importa, sería un precio muy bajo por tenerte a mi lado. En este momento lo único que deseo es vivir el resto de mi vida con paz y felicidad, y eso solamente puedo hacerlo contigo – _le dijo Lord Melbourne con una ilusión casi infantil_.

-Pero su sobrina, la señorita Lizzie, ella tiene una vida por delante, y algún día ella necesitara presentarse en sociedad… en la alta sociedad, por supuesto. Pero sí usted como su tutor y prácticamente su padre adoptivo ha sido exiliado de esos círculos de la alta sociedad, a ella le cerrarán las puertas por mi culpa… - _contestó Victoria desesperada_.

-No, no es así… yo conozco a esa alta sociedad mucho mejor que tú, Victoria, y por experiencia propia sé que ningún escándalo, por grande que sea, es penalizado con el castigo social más riguroso por muchos años, a lo sumo por pocos años. En ese sentido la memoria de la aristocracia es bastante frágil – _dijo Lord Melbourne con ironía y amargura, recordando su propio "castigo" por el escándalo protagonizado por su difunta esposa_ – En pocos años la gente olvidará la "gran ofensa" a su sentido del decoro que significó el hecho de que Lord Melbourne se casara con una chica pobre, y acogerán a mi sobrina con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo al ver que es una rica heredera, con una enorme dote para el hombre afortunado que se casé con ella. Y por la misma razón, pensando que nuestros hijos serán buenos prospectos de esposos o esposas para sus propios hijos, esos mismos salones de la aristocracia terminarán abriendo sus puertas incluso a la nueva Vizcondesa de Melbourne – _agregó Lord Melbourne tranquilizador_.

\- ¿Vizcondesa de Melbourne?… ¿Yo?… ¡Por favor Lord Melbourne, no me haga creer en un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser real! – _replicó Victoria con lágrimas en los ojos_.

\- ¿No me crees?… ¡Dudas de mi palabra y de mi amor por ti!… ¡Pues te mostraré que voy en serio! – _le dijo Lord Melbourne con seriedad y férrea determinación, y luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, asomando la cabeza al pasillo_.

Lord Melbourne llamó en voz alta y en poco tiempo vino un criado que estaba cerca, a la espera de que al patrón se le ofreciera algo.

-Busque a la Bar… a la señora Lehzen, al señor Penge, y a la señorita Skerrett y dígales que quiero verlos ahora mismo en la biblioteca, es un asunto urgente – _ordenó Lord Melbourne en un tono que recordaba a un sargento autoritario_.

\- ¡Si mi Lord, enseguida! – _replicó el criado algo intimidado por el tono y la actitud de su empleador_.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer Lord Melbourne?… ¡Por favor no haga algo impetuoso de lo que se pueda arrepentir! – _exclamó Victoria asustada, casi suplicando, aferrándose a una manga de la camisa de Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡No! Ya me cansé de ser prudente, de renunciar a todo por el maldito deber y mi reputación. Eso se terminó con mi vida anterior – _replicó Lord Melbourne en tono frío y decidido, como sí ninguna fuerza en el mundo pudiera detenerlo_.

\- ¡Yo no quiero que tengas que sacrificar nada por mí! No quiero que te veas desacreditado a los ojos del mundo por mi causa… Yo no quiero títulos ni fortuna… ¡Yo solo deseo tu amor, de cualquier manera, en que me lo puedas dar! – _le dijo Victoria, más preocupada por él que por ella misma_.

\- ¡Pero para mí no es suficiente!… ¡Mi manera de amarte es darte todo, absolutamente todo, y así será! – _replicó Lord Melbourne con expresión dura, de un hombre decidido a no dar marcha atrás_.

Victoria lo vio desconcertada y aún más nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o decir… y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta las tres personas cuya presencia había demandado Lord Melbourne, y éste les ordenó que entraran. La señora Lehzen, el señor Penge y la señorita Skerrett se colocaron uno al lado del otro casi como sí fueran una tropa que esperaba al comandante que les iba a pasar revista. Los tres veían a Lord Melbourne y a Victoria frente a ellos, con una mezcla de curiosidad y nerviosismo, y en el caso de la señorita Skerrett con preocupación por su amiga Victoria, que permanecía pálida y evidentemente nerviosa al lado de Lord Melbourne.

-Los he convocado porque quiero que me sirvan de testigos… como ama de llaves, como mayordomo y como la amiga más cercana que tiene la señorita Victoria en ésta casa, ustedes tres son las personas idóneas para escuchar esto y dar testimonio de ello. Hace un momento le he hecho una propuesta a la señorita Victoria, una propuesta a la que ella realmente aún no ha respondido, y he pensado que para que a ella no le quede ninguna duda de la seriedad de mis intenciones debo volver a hacérsela frente a testigos, frente a personas honradas y dignas de credibilidad, que puedan dar fe de esta solemne propuesta…

La señora Lehzen y el señor Penge no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas de confusión, mientras Skerrett veía a Victoria con una mirada interrogante, pero Victoria parecía ausente de la realidad.

-… hace un momento, le he pedido a la señorita Victoria Edwards que me conceda el honor y la dicha de casarme con ella…

La reacción de los tres empleados fue de infinita sorpresa. El señor Penge tenía gesto de incredulidad, a la señora Lehzen se le congeló el rostro con un rictus de escándalo y asombro, y la señorita Skerrett tuvo que taparse la boca para reprimir un grito y luego las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, conmovida por su amiga.

-… entiendo perfectamente vuestra reacción, pero espero de ustedes su leal apoyo, como siempre. Y quiero que hagan entender a todo el personal de ésta casa, que a partir de ahora la señorita Victoria cambiará su estatus en ésta casa, y todo aquel que no lo entienda tendrá que marcharse – _las palabras de Lord Melbourne llevaban implícita una advertencia muy seria_ – Y espero también que ayuden a Victoria en su transición a sus nuevas responsabilidades…

El señor Penge en su interior tenía deseos de preguntar sí aquello era una broma de su patrón, pero la mirada y el gesto de Lord Melbourne no le dejaban ninguna duda de que aquello sería un suicidio. La señora Lehzen había recobrado algo de su habitual aplomo (aunque aún se veía bastante desconcertada) y en su rostro se esbozaba cierto gesto de leve reprobación. La señorita Skerrett intentaba dejar de llorar, pero le resultaba imposible, y parecía una niña que emocionada contemplaba su cuento de hadas favorito hacerse realidad ante sus ojos.

-Ahora solo queda una sola cosa por hacer – _dijo Lord Melbourne volviéndose para ver de frente a Victoria, que seguía de pie a su lado, tan pálida que parecía tan blanca como la Luna_ – Ahora frente a testigos, sin ninguna posibilidad o deseo de retractarme, te pregunto de nuevo… ¿Victoria te casarías conmigo?

Victoria se quedó viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos, con la respiración acelerada, y sintiendo frío y temblor en todo su cuerpo, mientras ella era consciente de que todos los demás en esa estancia tenían los ojos clavados en ella, especialmente Lord Melbourne que casi la "quemaba" con su intensa mirada.

-Yo… ¡Lo haré! – _respondió Victoria reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para responder en voz alta y clara_ …

Luego, casi sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a los demás, Victoria puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó desmayada. Lord Melbourne se movió muy rápido y adelantándose la cogió entre sus brazos, evitando que el cuerpo de la chica fuera a dar al suelo. Pero la cabeza de Victoria colgaba como sí estuviera muerta, perdida en su inconsciencia…

\- ¡Victoria! – _gritó Lord Melbourne asustado mientras la sostenía de pie con un brazo y con la mano del otro brazo apartaba el cabello del rostro de Victoria para verle el rostro_.

\- ¡Victoria! – _gritó Skerrett también nerviosa, mientras se acercaba a su amiga por detrás y la sujetaba por los hombros_.

\- ¡Se ha desmayado! Solo es un desmayo, la pobre chica ha tenido muchas emociones para un solo día… Por favor Lord Melbourne, póngala en el sofá para que yo pueda hacerle una primera revisión – _dijo la señora Lehzen tranquilizadora, hablando como la enfermera que había sido en la guerra (en aquella realidad alternativa)_.

Lord Melbourne levantó a Victoria del suelo y la cargó como a un bebé, y con suavidad la depositó en el sofá. Luego todo fue una actividad frenética alrededor de la chica inconsciente…

Cuando Victoria recobró la consciencia y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en un dormitorio… que extrañamente no parecía el suyo (es decir, su dormitorio en Brocket Hall como institutriz de la señorita Lizzie). Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola…

\- ¡Al fin despiertas Victoria! – _exclamó Eliza Skerrett, que corrió a sentarse sobre el colchón a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente_.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – _preguntó Victoria aun confundida_.

\- ¡Te desmayaste! Eso es lo que pasó – _le contestó la señorita Skerrett con una dulce sonrisa mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a Victoria_.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero dónde estoy? Éste no es mi dormitorio – _dijo Victoria desconcertada_.

-En un dormitorio de huéspedes, mi Lady – _contestó Eliza con una sonrisa divertida y un poco burlona_.

\- ¿En un dormitorio de huéspedes?… ¿Pero qué hago yo…? – _comenzó a replicar Victoria, y luego hizo una pausa_ \- ¿Mi lady? – _preguntó todavía desorientada_.

-Por supuesto… ¿No es así como tengo que llamar a la futura Lady Melbourne? – _replicó Eliza entre divertida y conmovida por su amiga_.

De repente Victoria salió de su desorientación y pareció recordar de golpe todo, y su rostro se cubrió de un gesto de escándalo y nerviosismo.

\- ¡Todo fue real! ¿No fue un sueño? – _exclamó Victoria incrédula y angustiada_.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lord Melbourne te propuso matrimonio y tú aceptaste – _contestó Eliza encantada_.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer? – _preguntó Victoria como una niña asustada_.

\- ¡Pues casarte, tonta! ¿O es qué no amas a Lord Melbourne? – _contestó Eliza como una madre a su hija pequeña asustada por una tontería_.

\- ¡Claro que lo amo!… ¡Pero esto me supera!… - _exclamó Victoria entrando en pánico_ \- ¡Él está loco… quiere que yo sea la Vizcondesa de Melbourne! – _agregó con una risa nerviosa, casi histérica_ \- ¡Una chica pobre y huérfana de Lowood!

\- ¡Escuché "Vizcondesa"! En este momento podemos hacer dos cosas, puedo hacerte tragar todo el frasco de medicina que dejó el doctor para usted, para calmar sus nervios, o la segunda opción es que su leal servidora (es decir, yo) tenga que calmar a su señora (es decir, tú) a bofetadas… Así qué, ¿vas a ser una buena niña y te vas a calmar? – _la reprendió Eliza en tono de madre severa_.

Victoria se calló y se quedó viendo a Eliza con cara de pequeño cachorro herido.

-Victoria, el proceso ya se puso en marcha… ya todo el mundo en Brocket Hall sabe lo del matrimonio y mañana lo sabrá todo Londres. Querida, en unos días serás la esposa de Lord Melbourne… ese hombre te ama, está loco por ti. Debiste verlo cuando te desmayaste, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado. Hizo que viniera un médico a toda prisa y te auscultara, pese a que la señora Lehzen le dijo que era un desmayo por agotamiento nervioso. Pero insistió y él mismo te trajo cargada a este dormitorio de huéspedes… - _dijo Eliza y vio que Victoria se sonrojaba y sonreía de manera dulce_ \- … y luego no estuvo tranquilo hasta que el doctor le aseguró que estabas bien, y en todo momento le habló de ti como su prometida. ¿Sabes qué más hizo tu prometido? Además de ordenar que permanezcas en éste dormitorio de huéspedes hasta el matrimonio, me pidió más como un favor que como una orden, que duerma aquí contigo hasta el matrimonio. ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? Para proteger tu reputación de las lenguas viperinas, aunque dudo que esa medida sea muy efectiva… pero el caso es que ese hombre te ama honradamente y pudiendo tenerte como su amante o concubina, está dispuesto a todo para honrarte y protegerte. ¿Acaso deseas romperle el corazón o avergonzarlo? – _agregó Eliza en tono comprensivo, pero emplazando a su amiga a reflexionar_.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!… ¡Lo amo más que a mi vida y ser su esposa será la mayor dicha y el mayor orgullo de mi vida! – _exclamó Victoria llorando_ \- ¡Pero tengo miedo!

\- ¿Miedo de qué, Victoria? – _preguntó Eliza compasiva_.

\- ¡De que un sueño tan hermoso y dulce no pueda durar!… ¡De que tanta felicidad sea imposible! Nunca he sido feliz en mi vida, y no quiero arrastrar a Lord Melbourne a la desgracia – _replicó Victoria angustiada_.

\- ¡Escúchame niña tonta! Has sido infeliz porque naciste pobre igual que la mayoría de las mujeres de éste país y del mundo entero… y como muchas tuviste la desgracia de quedarte huérfana de padre, y también como muchas otras chicas tuviste la mala fortuna de tener a una maldita bruja como madre que además te puso de padrastro a un hijo de puta que debería estar en la cárcel o colgado en el cadalso… y perdona que sea tan ruda al decirlo, pero es la verdad. Pero a pesar de la adversidad luchaste para ser alguien en la vida, con tu inteligencia y coraje, y te estaba yendo muy bien. Y ahora tuviste la gran fortuna de que un hombre rico pero decente se enamoró honradamente de ti, y en lugar de quererte para llevarte algunas veces a su alcoba y después darte una patada y desecharte como basura, el hombre quiere casarse contigo… ¡Eres la chica con más suerte de Inglaterra! Exceptuando a la Reina por supuesto, y tal vez, ni siquiera ella tenga tanta suerte como tú, porque tú tienes la libertad de casarte con quien te dé la gana, y tienes la gran fortuna de poder hacerlo con el hombre que amas. Ahora te diré lo que vamos a hacer… vas a mandar todos esos malditos temores a la mierda, y vas a disfrutar de tu felicidad, por el tiempo que dure (que esperemos sea por muchos años), y vas a dejar todos los problemas en manos de Lord Melbourne, que ahora es responsable de ti. A partir de ahora tus obligaciones serán las de una devota esposa, cuidar de tu marido y de los hijos que vengan, y administrar tu casa, y, sobre todo, ser feliz. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – _le dijo Eliza con mirada intensa_.

-De acuerdo… lo haré, Eliza – _respondió Victoria agradecida y conmovida_.

-Para eso estamos las mujeres, para ayudarnos las unas a las otras… por otro lado, está será la última vez que usaré un lenguaje de verdulera de un mercado de Londres para hablar contigo. Y a partir de ahora, al menos en público, te llamaré "mi lady" o, después que te cases, Lady Melbourne, y tú me llamarás señorita Skerrett… sí tú lo deseas, en privado podemos llamarnos como antes, pero solo en privado. Tienes que demostrar que eres digna de ser la Vizcondesa de Melbourne, y deberás darte a respetar con todos, empezando con la señora Lehzen y el señor Penge… ellos son muy prudentes como para desafiar a Lord Melbourne faltándote el respeto, pero ten la seguridad de que obedecer tus ordenes no les va a hacer muy felices. Debes mostrarte firme con ellos, cortés pero firme, debes dejarles claro que ahora tú eres la jefa y que ellos ahora deben obedecer tus órdenes y atender tus caprichos, y no al revés. Sí intentan cuestionar tu autoridad debes meterlos en cintura a la primera de cambio, ¿entendiste? – _le dijo Eliza muy seria_.

-Si, entendí – _contestó Victoria algo intimidada, preguntándose en su interior sí estaba a punto de casarse o de asumir el mando de un batallón_.

-Muy bien, y sí hace falta ahí estaré para recodártelo. Por otro lado, Lord Melbourne quiere pasar para hablar contigo un momento – _dijo Eliza como sí nada_.

\- ¡Ahora! – _exclamó Victoria ansiosa, mientras su corazón se aceleraba_.

-Si, quería hablar contigo cuando te despertaras, por un momento nada más, ya sabes, para no estar contigo mucho tiempo en un dormitorio antes de que ustedes se casen… y por supuesto, él insistirá en dejar la puerta abierta para evitar rumores. Pero antes de llamarlo tenemos que hacer algo con éste desastre de cabello, está horrible – _dijo Eliza sacando un cepillo de un cajón de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Victoria y se puso a peinarla con enérgicas cepilladas_.

Victoria se dejó peinar por Eliza, de manera sumisa, como una niña a la que peina su madre.

-Está bien, por ahora… luego tenemos que estudiar qué hacer con tu cabello antes del matrimonio, no puedo permitir que te cases con el cabello como un espantapájaros… Ahora vamos a hacer algo con ésta cara tan pálida – _dijo Eliza y comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas de Victoria para que lucieran rojizas_ – Bueno, cuando él te dé un buen beso eso ayudará.

\- ¡Eliza! – _protestó Victoria con una risita_.

\- ¡Ese es el sonrojo que a mí me gusta! Ahora solo queda una cosa más – _replicó Eliza y comenzó a bajar la sabana con la que Victoria se cubría hasta el cuello_.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – _preguntó Victoria desconcertada_.

-Hacer que enseñes un poco de escote – _respondió Eliza medio en serio y medio en broma_.

\- ¡Eliza! – _exclamó Victoria escandalizada_.

\- ¡Está bien señorita remilgada! De todas maneras, en unos días Lord Melbourne te va a ver todo lo que hay que ver. Bueno, voy a buscar a tu enamorado.

Cuando Eliza salió a buscar a Lord Melbourne, Victoria sacó un pequeño espejo del cajón de la mesa y rápidamente se revisó el cabello, y luego se bajó un poco la sabana para mostrar apenas un poco de escote. Cuando Lord Melbourne entró Victoria sonrió dulcemente y el rostro de él se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el colchón al lado de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien mi amor? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con preocupación y ternura mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Victoria_.

-Si, no se preocupe, Lord M – _contestó Victoria tranquilizadora y afectuosa_.

-Bueno, al menos me dices Lord M, pero ahora que estamos prometidos para casarnos, ¿sería posible que me llamaras William? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne en tono jocoso, haciendo que ambos se echaran a reír_.

\- ¡Ya me conoce, me cuesta acostumbrarme a los cambios! Pero pronto me acostumbraré… William – _respondió Victoria alegre_.

Lord Melbourne se acercó y la besó en la boca, un beso tierno y profundo. Cuando rompió el beso, Lord Melbourne se quedó viéndola hasta que ella abrió los ojos y entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¡Te amo! – _le dijo Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, William! – _exclamó Victoria emocionada_.

\- ¡Mi ángel! Mañana tenemos que hablar de nuestro matrimonio, así que descansa y trata de dormir bien – _dijo Lord Melbourne_.

-Trata de hacerlo tú también, Lord… William. Por favor, duerme hoy en tu cama y no en un sillón de la biblioteca – _replicó Victoria afectuosa y protectora_.

-Está bien, te lo prometo… Duerme querida – _contestó Lord Melbourne dándole otro beso en los labios, dulce y lento_.

Cuando Lord Melbourne se retiró, Eliza entró al dormitorio y se metió a la cama con Victoria. Las dos chicas conversaron un largo rato y en un momento dado Eliza comenzó a estrechar con un brazo a Victoria por la cintura.

-Piensa que en unos días Lord Melbourne te va a estrechar así, te va a tener así en su cama… - _le decía Eliza en tono burlón_.

\- ¡Eliza, me haces cosquillas! – _replicaba Victoria entre risas_.

-Mi dulce Victoria, mi hermosa Victoria, quiero hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer… - _dijo Eliza imitando la voz de Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Basta, Eliza! ¡Ja, ja! – _exclamaba Victoria sin poder dominar la risa_.

Después de un rato riéndose, ambas se quedaron tranquilas y Victoria suspiró.

-Eliza… ¿es muy hermoso? Es decir, hacer el amor con un hombre… ¿es tan hermoso como lo cuentan en las novelas? – _preguntó Victoria con tono soñador y emocionado_.

-No sé qué novelas habrás leído Victoria, pero por muy hermosa o erótica que sea, no puede describir de forma suficientemente elocuente la belleza del acto… Cuando estás muy enamorada de un hombre, cuando lo amas con todas tus fuerzas y él te corresponde, no hay nada más intenso, emocionante y hermoso en el mundo, es la experiencia más sublime que puedes experimentar en ésta vida – _respondió Eliza con sincera emoción_.

-Me lo imagino… y me parece mentira que en unos días yo vaya a tener esa clase de intimidad con Lord Melbourne – _dijo Victoria con la voz casi quebrada por la emoción_.

-Estoy muy feliz por ambos, especialmente por ti, pero jovencita… ¡no le vayas a causar un infarto, ten consideración por su edad! – _replicó Eliza en tono burlón_.

\- ¡Oye estúpida, no te metas con mi prometido! – _exclamó Victoria en tono burlón y de fingida indignación, y le doy un golpe con la almohada a Eliza_.

\- ¡Esos no son modales aceptables, Vizcondesa! – _exclamó Eliza y le devolvió el golpe con su almohada a Victoria, y ambas iniciaron una "batalla de almohadas" entre risas_.

En los días siguientes los acontecimientos transcurrieron a gran velocidad, de forma precipitada. Lord Melbourne comunicó la noticia a su hermano George (el único superviviente de sus hermanos varones en esa realidad alternativa) y su hermana Emily, que, por supuesto reaccionaron horrorizados, pero la firme determinación de Lord Melbourne, la vehemencia con la que se enfrentó a sus hermanos, los intimidó y los convenció de que no existía poder humano capaz de hacerlo cambiar de decisión, así que aceptaron a regañadientes. De los amigos cercanos de Lord Melbourne solamente Lady Emma Portman respetó su decisión, aunque inevitablemente ella también reaccionó escandalizada al principio y con algunas sospechas de que Victoria fuera una "caza fortunas", pero luego de conversar con la chica decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero el resto de la alta sociedad de Londres reaccionó escandalizada y censurando la decisión de Lord Melbourne, y hasta sus colegas del Partido Whig le dieron la espalda, y todo el mundo dio por finiquitada su carrera política. Tan solo el Duque de Wellington sentía cierta simpatía por Lord Melbourne, aunque se limitaba a expresarlo con comentarios sarcásticos y burlones. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Lord Melbourne, que solo estaba feliz y ansioso por casarse con Victoria.

La señora Jacobs (la dueña de la tienda en la que Lord Melbourne compró toda la ropa de Victoria) se encargó del vestido de novia de Victoria, y junto a su equipo de empleadas se desplazó a Brocket Hall para trabajar con la novia en la intimidad de la mansión. Eliza trabajó para preparar un hermoso y elegante peinado para Victoria, y un distinguido maquillaje, para que el día de la boda estuviera radiante.

El día del matrimonio un amable clérigo anglicano (un viejo conocido de Lord Melbourne) vino a Brocket Hall para oficiar la boda en el salón principal de la mansión, acondicionado para la ocasión. El señor Francatelli fue el encargado de llevar a Victoria al altar improvisado (por iniciativa de Eliza Skerrett, aceptada con gratitud por Victoria). La novia estaba espectacular, irresistiblemente bella y elegante, y Lord Melbourne estaba muy elegante con un traje oscuro. La ceremonia fue breve pero emotiva, y ambos contrayentes dieron la respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta crucial con voz firme y clara, pero con la emoción reflejada en los ojos y en el gesto del rostro. Victoria no pudo evitar llorar cuando el clérigo los declaró formalmente unidos en sagrado matrimonio y Lord Melbourne le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios, mientras Eliza Skerrett también lloraba del brazo del señor Francatelli, e incluso la señora Lehzen no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada. La sobrina de Lord Melbourne, Lizzie estaba muy alegre porque ahora tenía una joven y hermosa tía a la que adoraba.

Aparte de los hermanos de Lord Melbourne y de Emma Portman no había otros representantes de la aristocracia, y la mayoría de los invitados eran los empleados de Brocket Hall y algunas amigas de Victoria de Lowood. En un momento dado en que Lord Melbourne y Victoria conversaban con tierna complicidad y felicidad, se acercó a ellos Connor para sorpresa de Lord Melbourne.

\- ¡Permítame felicitarla, Lady Melbourne! – _dijo Connor amable y sincero_.

-Querida, te presento a Connor… - _dijo Lord Melbourne a Victoria, y se detuvo al recordar que su extraño "ángel" benefactor no tenía apellido, o al menos no le había mencionado ninguno_.

-Connor Wakefield, para servirla Lady Melbourne – _dijo Connor inclinándose para besar el dorso de la mano de Victoria en un galante saludo_ – Es un placer conocerla, señora.

-Para mí también es un placer, señor Wakefield – _respondió Victoria sonriente, muy amable_ \- ¿Es usted un viejo amigo de mi marido?

-Bueno, somos amigos, aunque no desde hace mucho tiempo, pero para mí es como sí lo conociera de toda la vida – _dijo Connor con una sonrisa divertida y viendo a Lord Melbourne con una mirada de complicidad que él le correspondió_ – Pero tenía muchos deseos de conocerla señora, porque desde hace unos meses William no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de usted. De hecho, creo que he sido su confidente en el amor tan grande que él siente por usted, y me alegra que ese amor tenga un final feliz.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho oír que William le hablaba de sus sentimientos por mí! Va a tener que venir a cenar a Brocket Hall para que me relate que le contaba mi marido de mí – _replicó Victoria encantadora_.

-Me encantaría Lady Melbourne, pero mis negocios me llevan a viajar por el mundo, y creo que mis actuales negocios en Londres están a punto de concluir – _dijo Connor dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Lord Melbourne_ – Mis próximos negocios me llevarán a Escocia, y tal vez tenga que instalarme allá unos meses… pero sí me alcanza el tiempo con gusto vendré a cenar con ustedes al menos una vez antes de viajar.

\- ¡Será un placer para nosotros! – _dijo Lord Melbourne_.

Después de intercambiar algunas frases más, Connor se excusó y se retiró. La pequeña fiesta dio paso a un banquete, y luego las pocas personas que no residían en la casa se marcharon, y la casa se quedó en silencio mientras Eliza preparaba a Victoria para su noche de bodas en el dormitorio matrimonial que había sido ocupado en solitario por Lord Melbourne desde mucho antes de que su primera esposa falleciera.

-Te dije que la cama era grande – _le comentó Eliza a Victoria en tono distendido_.

-Si, es muy grande – _contestó Victoria sin poder ocultar sus nervios_.

-Victoria, no estés nerviosa. Ya verás que es muy agradable. Tú solo relájate y deja el pudor a un lado, y deja que Lord Melbourne te guíe, que él te enseñe lo que tienes que hacer. Estoy segura de que será muy considerado contigo – _le dijo Eliza tranquilizadora mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas_.

-Lo haré… ¡Gracias Eliza! – _contestó Victoria agradecida y conmovida_.

Después de que Eliza se marchara del dormitorio, Victoria se quedó de pie cerca de la cama sin saber qué hacer. Ella estaba descalza y vestía solamente un camisón de dormir largo hasta los tobillos. Debajo del camisón ella no tenía ninguna otra prenda y cuando se vio en un espejo grande que estaba en un rincón, Victoria se dio cuenta de que el camisón era más transparente de lo que ella pensaba, y se distinguían de manera más o menos clara sus pezones y el vello púbico de su parte más íntima…

"¡Maldita señora Jacobs!" pensó Victoria recordando a la modista que le había vendido todo su nuevo guardarropa. En ese momento ella oyó que la puerta se abría, y sin darse la vuelta sabía que era Lord Melbourne, y su corazón se aceleró…

Él se acercó a ella por detrás, muy despacio, y de pronto Victoria sintió en su nuca el cálido aliento de Lord Melbourne. Ella se estremeció cuando él puso sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Estás temblando Victoria – _le dijo Lord Melbourne con voz dulce y tranquilizadora_ – Y también estás fría… no tengas miedo, por favor.

-No tengo miedo, Lord… William. Sí a alguien no debo tenerle miedo es a ti. Es solo que… es mi primera vez, y no puedo evitar estar nerviosa. No quiero decepcionarte – _contestó Victoria con la voz quebrada por la emoción_.

\- ¡Tú nunca podrás decepcionarme! Por favor, deja que te enseñe, deja que te muestre mi amor – _contestó Lord Melbourne con voz insinuante_.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Lord Melbourne rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo. Mientras seguía de pie detrás de Victoria, él hizo que ella volteará la cabeza para besarla en los labios. El beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, y entonces Victoria se dio la vuelta y Lord Melbourne la abrazó sin dejar de besarla. Él vestía con una camisa de dormir y unos calzones largos, y en medio del abrazo Victoria sintió como un bulto duro se levantaba en la entrepierna de Lord Melbourne.

Sin dejar de abrazarse y besarse, ambos caminaron unos pasos y se dejaron caer en la cama. Lord Melbourne tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Victoria y lo acomodó mejor en la cama, y luego se colocó encima de ella, y siguió besándola en la boca, casi con frenesí. Luego él tiró del camisón de Victoria desde uno de los hombros de la chica y lo hizo descender, hasta que dejó al descubierto uno de los pechos de Victoria… Entonces Lord Melbourne comenzó a mamar el pecho, a chupar con deleite y frenesí el pezón del pecho, mientras con una mano lo apretaba. Victoria cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, y el gesto de su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de vergüenza, nerviosismo y placer.

Después Lord Melbourne deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Victoria. Ella tenía una pierna flexionada, con la rodilla levantada y el pie posado sobre el colchón, y la mano de Lord Melbourne se deslizó sobre esa pierna empujando la tela del camisón hacia abajo, hasta desnudar la pierna hasta la cadera. Su mano ansiosa acarició el muslo desnudo, y luego subió hasta la rodilla.

Lord Melbourne besó la pierna desde el muslo hasta el pie, y luego con avidez subió el camisón de Victoria hasta más arriba de la cintura, dejando desnuda la vagina de Victoria. Ella temblaba con fuerza, mantenía los ojos cerrados y con una mano se aferraba a las sabanas. Lord Melbourne comenzó a acariciar la tupida mata de vellos púbicos de Victoria con el dorso de una mano, viendo el sexo aun inexplorado de su amada con lujurioso deseo.

\- ¡Es la cosa más hermosa y exquisita del mundo! – _dijo Lord Melbourne con voz viril cargada de morbo_.

Despacio acercó su rostro a los genitales de Victoria, y besó el pelambre que los cubría. Deleitándose en el aroma del sexo de su mujer, besando una y otra vez su vagina a través de la maraña de vellos, y tímidamente surcando con su lengua la entrada a la intimidad más oculta de la joven…

Luego Lord Melbourne hizo una pausa, para quitarse su camisa de dormir y despojarse también de sus calzones, mientras Victoria lo contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados, y sintió una emoción rara para ella cuando vio el miembro viril de él erecto…

Lord Melbourne besó el vientre de Victoria, acarició sus pechos, la besó en los labios. Luego él suavemente abrió más las piernas de ella, se colocó en una posición encima de la joven, y lentamente la penetró…

\- ¡Ah! – _exclamó Victoria con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, y con sus dos pequeñas manos se aferró a las anchas espaldas de Lord Melbourne, clavándole las uñas en un gesto espontaneo, y hundió su rostro en una mejilla de él_.

\- ¡No quiero hacerte daño, mi amor! Solo quiero amarte – _le susurró Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡No me sueltes! No me sueltes, William… Te amo – _dijo Victoria casi en éxtasis, con la voz rota por la excitación y los nervios_.

Lord Melbourne la amó con pasión, casi con rabia. Arremetía contra ella, con su duro miembro hiriendo la cavidad íntima de Victoria, hasta entonces virgen. Él hundía su pene erecto en ella, como sí quisiera partirla con él, mientras la besaba con frenesí. Como sí todo el dolor y la frustración de tantos años se hubieran convertido en lujuria salvaje e irrefrenable. Los quejidos de Victoria, sus lamentos de dolor y placer que casi eran gritos, excitaban mucho más a Lord Melbourne. Cuando sintió que ya no podría aguantar mucho más Lord Melbourne buscó los labios de Victoria y la besó con pasión, justo en el momento en que llegó al clímax y vertió su simiente dentro de ella, y unos instantes después Victoria lanzó un fuerte quejido, al sentir que ella también llegaba al clímax. Ambos se buscaron con la mirada y rieron, con una risita que expresaba placer y una alegría casi infantil, y luego se besaron en los labios mientras Victoria le acariciaba una mejilla.

Unos instantes después ambos estaban retozando abrazados, y Victoria besaba el pecho desnudo de su marido…

\- ¿Te gustó Victoria? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne satisfecho y con genuino interés_.

-En Lowood nos enseñaban que era pecado que una mujer hablara de sexo, incluso con su marido, y que era aún mayor pecado que una mujer disfrutara del sexo, incluso dentro del matrimonio… evidentemente mis tutoras de Lowood o eran unas solteronas o no tenían un marido como el mío – _respondió Victoria con una sonrisa_.

\- ¿O sea qué…? – _dijo Lord Melbourne en tono jocoso_.

-Me encantó William, me encantó. Un poco adolorida sí lo quieres saber, pero me encantó – _contestó Victoria sonrojada_.

-Eso es porque tu virtud ya no está intacta – _replicó Lord Melbourne con picardía_.

-Ya no, se la di al hombre que amo – _dijo Victoria conmovida y feliz, mientras se acercaba a besarlo_.

-Pero la noche apenas comienza señora Melbourne, y este hombre quiere mucho más – _dijo Lord Melbourne con malicia mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, con su miembro erecto_.

\- ¡Dios mío!… ¡Oh William! – _exclamó Victoria perdiéndose en la lujuria en brazos de su marido_.

Los días siguientes fueron de inmensa felicidad, por el día Victoria y Lord Melbourne pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, conversando, haciendo diferentes actividades juntos, compartiendo con la pequeña Lizzie. Y todas las noches hacían el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, y amanecían abrazados desnudos, y en varias ocasiones también hacían el amor por la mañana antes de asearse y vestirse para desayunar. Solo una pequeña sombra enturbió su felicidad por unos instantes, una mañana cuando antes de desayunar Victoria se puso seria para hablar de algo que le inquietaba a Lord Melbourne. Ella le contó que sabía de su visita al burdel, y Lord Melbourne sorprendido le explicó que solo había ido a reunirse con un amigo que se empeñó en verlo ahí, pero le juró que él no había hecho nada con nadie, y que hacía muchos años que no pisaba un burdel.

-Lo entiendo, y como te dije no tienes que excusarte conmigo, porque eso sucedió antes de nuestro matrimonio. Y por supuesto que te creo, William. Pero, a partir de ahora, no quiero que vuelvas a pisar uno de esos horribles lugares, y sí algún día necesitas de otra compañía femenina, prefiero no enterarme – _dijo Victoria intentando aparentar serenidad y dignidad, pero sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y enfado, con el rostro muy serio, y en el fondo con cierto temor de enfadar a Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Te ves tan bella cuando estás celosa! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne halagado y feliz_.

\- ¡No estoy celosa señor, yo solo…! – _protestó Victoria algo ofendida, pero Lord Melbourne se adelantó y tomó la cara de ella con sus manos_.

\- ¡La única mujer a la que deseo hacerle el amor todos los días del resto de mi vida es a ti! Te juro por mi hijo, por Lizzie y por los hijos que espero tener contigo que nunca más en mi vida me acostaré con otra mujer que no seas tú… Tu cuerpo es el único que deseo – _replicó Lord Melbourne alegre y luego la besó en los labios, un beso profundo y apasionado_.

-En ese caso… no tendremos problemas, porque estoy encantada de darte mi cuerpo todos los días por el resto de mi vida – _dijo Victoria sonrojándose, feliz, mientras con sus pequeñas manos acomodaba la corbata de su marido_.

Lord Melbourne volvió a besarla…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Victoria se quedara embarazada… comenzó a sentir malestares y Eliza le sugirió que podía estar embarazada, y ella hizo venir al médico sin que supiera Lord Melbourne, y cuando estuvo segura le dio la sorpresa en un momento en que lo encontró a solas en su biblioteca.

-Lord Melbourne… le informo que su esposa, Lady Victoria de Melbourne, va a cumplir con una de sus principales obligaciones – _dijo Victoria entre bromista y conmovida._

\- ¿En serio?… ¿Y cuál será, Lady Melbourne? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne en tono jocoso e intrigado, mientras estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, observando a su esposa, de pie a su lado_.

-Voy a dar un heredero al título de Vizconde de Melbourne… ¡Estoy embarazada! – _exclamó Victoria con ojos brillantes_.

Lord Melbourne se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó a Victoria entre risas y lágrimas de ambos…

Los meses pasaron rápido, mientras Victoria sobrellevaba su embarazo con la mejor voluntad, a pesar de sus importantes malestares, alentada por los cuidados y el afecto de su marido. Mientras tanto, ella no olvidaba a su familia, y por medio de Eliza enviaba dinero a su madre y ropa para sus hermanos. Eliza (acompañada de Francatelli, por su seguridad) se reunía con la madre de Victoria en una taberna, y le entregaba el dinero y las cosas que le enviaba Victoria.

-Mi lady es muy generosa – _le dijo en su primera reunión Eliza, disimulando con mucho esfuerzo el desprecio que sentía por la madre de su amiga_.

La madre de Victoria se comportaba algo antipática y a la defensiva, y siempre estaba amargada. A menudo exhibía señales de golpes en el rostro, sin duda propinados por su marido. Sin embargo, en una ocasión cuando Eliza se marchaba la madre de Victoria le preguntó sí su hija era feliz, y Eliza sintió que era genuino su interés.

-Es muy feliz, señora. Es la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque ella y su marido están muy enamorados, y él la protege y le ha dado todo el amor que nunca había conocido. Y ambos esperan con ilusión el niño que viene en camino – _respondió Eliza con voz firme_.

\- ¿Victoria está muy gorda? – _preguntó con inocencia una media-hermana de Victoria, una niña pequeña de unos cinco años que acompañaba a la madre de Victoria_.

-Si, encanto, está muy gorda y se queja de eso – _replicó Eliza con ternura_.

\- ¿Y podré ver al bebé? – _preguntó la niña ansiosa_.

\- ¡Desde luego dulzura! Tu hermana desea que sus hermanos conozcan a su niño – _respondió Eliza, mientras de reojo veía como una lágrima corría por la mejilla de la madre de Victoria_.

Un día estaban Victoria, Lord Melbourne y Lizzie en un salón de Brocket Hall. Victoria estaba recostada en un sofá como solía hacer esos días, porque con su enorme barriga no tenía ganas de otra cosa. Lizzie estaba sentada a su lado y con ternura acariciaba la barriga de Victoria.

\- ¿Falta mucho, tía? – _preguntó Lizzie_.

-Menos de dos meses Lizzie, y podrás conocer al bebé – _respondió Victoria dulcemente_.

Pero Victoria vio que la niña ponía un gesto un poco triste.

\- ¿No te alegra tener un pequeño primo o una pequeña prima? – _preguntó Victoria con afecto_.

-Es que cuando tengas tus propios niños ya no me vas a querer tanto, tía – _dijo la niña haciendo pucheros_.

\- ¡No es verdad Lizzie! Yo también soy tu madre, sí tú quieres. Y sí me quieres llamar mamá, yo sería feliz – _le dijo Victoria abrazándola_.

\- ¡En serio! – _exclamó la niña_.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Te quiero, Lizzie – _dijo Victoria y le dio un beso a Lizzie en la mejilla_.

Lord Melbourne contemplaba la escena enternecido, y se olvidó de seguir leyendo el periódico que tenía en las manos. Pero pasados unos instantes comenzó a sentir de manera súbita un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y después sintió un hormigueo en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Cuando trató de levantar su brazo derecho notó que le faltaba fuerza. Asustado reconoció los síntomas…

-Victoria… Victoria, pide ayuda – _dijo Lord Melbourne con voz débil y quebrada_.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, William? ¡William! – _exclamó Victoria asustada al ver el rostro pálido de su marido y las otras señales de que algo muy grave estaba pasando_ \- ¡Lizzie, corre y pide ayuda!… ¡Busca a alguien, rápido! – _agregó Victoria asustada y la niña salió corriendo_.

Lord Melbourne sentía que le fallaba la visión de un ojo, y sabía lo que vendría…

-Victoria, te… te amo – _dijo Lord Melbourne, y luego se desplomó, cayendo del sillón al suelo_.

\- ¡William… William! – _gritó Victoria desesperada, tratando dificultosamente de levantarse del sofá, pero solo consiguió deslizarse del sofá al suelo, e intentó gatear hacia Lord Melbourne, llorando y gritando_.

Eliza entró corriendo al salón, y detrás de ella venía la señora Lehzen que traía de la mano a Lizzie (la niña lloraba asustada).

\- ¡Mi lady! – _exclamó Eliza alarmada y corrió a ayudar a Victoria_.

La señora Lehzen soltó la mano de Lizzie y corrió a ayudar a Victoria, y con la ayuda de Eliza la pusieron de pie. Luego la señora Lehzen corrió hacia Lord Melbourne y se puso de rodillas a su lado para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Penge! – _gritó la señora Lehzen_ \- ¡Penge!

Penge entró corriendo al salón y vio alarmado la escena.

\- ¡Manda a buscar al médico!… ¡Es muy urgente! – _exclamó la señora Lehzen_ \- ¡Y trae ayuda para llevar a Lord Melbourne a su dormitorio!

Penge se marchó corriendo y gritando para convocar a los empleados.

\- ¡William… William! – _gritaba Victoria casi histérica, mientras Eliza la sujetaba para que no intentara ponerse de rodillas al lado de Lord Melbourne_.

-Señorita Skerrett, por favor, intente llevarse a mi lady a otra estancia… no es conveniente que en su estado presencie esto. Y llevese a Lizzie, ella tampoco debe verlo – _dijo la señora Lehzen con sincera preocupación y con los ojos húmedos, conteniendo las lágrimas_.

\- ¡No me apartaré de él!… ¡No me dejes mi amor, no me dejes! – _gritó Victoria_.

Penge irrumpió con varios empleados, entre ellos Francatelli (que se estremeció cuando vio el rostro pálido y surcado de lágrimas de Eliza). Los empleados con Penge a la cabeza y siguiendo las instrucciones de la señora Lehzen levantaron con cuidado a Lord Melbourne y se lo llevaron. Eliza le dio instrucciones a una criada para que se llevara a Lizzie, y mientras tanto ella acompañó a Victoria que se empeñó en seguir al grupo que se llevaba a Lord Melbourne. Victoria no dejaba de llorar desesperada y Eliza la rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura, y estaba pendiente de ella, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse.

Atrapado en su cuerpo, Lord Melbourne volvía a sufrir un ictus (la vez anterior en otra realidad). Pero esta vez la situación fue peor, y algún tiempo después Lord Melbourne sintió que levitaba, aunque en realidad era su alma la que parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo. Y vio entonces el rostro de su médico que desesperado luchaba sobre su cuerpo, y más allá vio a Victoria que en la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial gritaba, lloraba y luchaba por entrar en el dormitorio, mientras Eliza y la señora Lehzen intentaban calmarla, muy preocupadas por ella.

Lleno de miedo y dolor, Lord Melbourne sintió que se adentraba en un túnel de sombras, de profunda oscuridad, que ya conocía y ahora temía. Quería gritar, quería llamar a Victoria, pero no podía. De pronto un punto de luz surgió y creció hasta convertirse en un portal, y de él surgió Connor.

-Y aquí estamos, de nuevo en el punto de partida, o en tu caso, del final – _dijo Connor con tono y gesto muy serios_.

 _ **Próximo y último capítulo:**_

 **Capítulo 8: Antes de que Oscurezca.** __


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Antes de que Oscurezca.**

\- ¡Por favor, por favor no me hagas esto! – _rogó Lord Melbourne, en un tono lastimero, sintiendo que las lágrimas debían correr por sus mejillas, aunque extrañamente a la vez sentía como que él no tuviera forma corpórea, como sí dentro de aquel espacio en tinieblas él careciera de cuerpo_.

-Yo no te he hecho nada William, nadie te ha hecho nada. Cada persona es responsable de su destino, ese destino que construye con sus acciones y omisiones. Nadie te ha traído hasta aquí William, tú mismo has llegado a éste punto. Cada persona en el mundo tiene una sola oportunidad en cada vida terrenal para hacer las cosas de una manera o de otra, nadie tiene una segunda oportunidad para cambiar lo que ha hecho en una vida terrenal. Las segundas oportunidades, para volver atrás en el tiempo y corregir el rumbo equivocado que tomaste en un punto determinado de tu trayectoria vital, no existen. Sí nadie tiene una segunda oportunidad para corregir su vida pasada, ¿por qué tendrías que tenerla tú?… ¿Qué te hace diferente al resto de los seres humanos como para tener una segunda oportunidad? – _dijo Connor en tono reflexivo y al mismo tiempo compasivo_.

\- ¡Pero no la puedo perder!… ¡No puedo perderla por segunda vez! – _exclamó Lord Melbourne desesperado_.

-William, perder a un ser que amas en la vida es solo cuestión de tiempo, y muchas veces desgraciadamente no depende de tu voluntad. Pero otras veces depende de ti, de tus decisiones, de lo que haces o dejas de hacer en una encrucijada de tu vida. Por eso te he dicho que debes reflexionar sobre tus experiencias, sobre tu pasado y presente. En tus manos siempre han estado los hilos, siempre – _replicó serio Connor_.

\- ¡Pero no es justo!… ¡Traerme aquí para hacerme creer en una segunda oportunidad y ahora arrebatármela!… ¡Victoria me necesita, no puedo abandonarla! – _exclamaba Lord Melbourne con voz rota por el dolor_ \- ¡No puedo dejarla sola con un bebé!… ¡Ella no podrá salir adelante sola!

-William, sí te dijera que toda esta experiencia ha sido un sueño, una ilusión… que no debes preocuparte por dejar a una Victoria embarazada, sin experiencia y desamparada, porque ella no existe, porque la "realidad" que has vivido ya no existe, como un sueño cuando despiertas. Eso te causará dolor, pero al menos tendrás el consuelo de no dejar abandonada a la mujer que amas con un hijo tuyo en sus entrañas. Pero si sabrás como habría podido ser tu vida con Victoria, lo inmensamente feliz que podrías haber sido con ella – _dijo Connor con cierta frialdad y gesto inexpresivo_.

\- ¡Era real!… ¡Maldita sea, lo que viví con Victoria era real!… ¡No puedes decirme que no era real! – _protestó Lord Melbourne sintiendo el mayor dolor en su corazón_.

-William, no quiero causarte dolor, pero debes ver la realidad – _dijo Connor con tono serio_.

\- ¡Devuélveme entonces a ese sueño, a esa fantasía! – _rogó Lord Melbourne_.

-No puedo, aunque quisiera – _respondió Connor con cierta compasión_.

\- ¡Maldita sea!… ¡Malditos sean todos… mi país, la Corona, Dios, tú! ¿Por qué me castigan así? ¡Por qué! – _gritó Lord Melbourne con infinitas rabia y dolor_.

-William, esa ira y ese dolor son la auténtica expresión del amor que sientes por Victoria, sí hubieras dejado que tus sentimientos guiaran tu camino y hubieras dejado a un lado el temor y los prejuicios, no te marcharías del mundo de ésta manera, y tu muerte no sería la antesala al infierno. Ahora solo te llevas contigo el aprendizaje de nuestra experiencia en esa realidad ficticia, y las tristes lecciones de tu vida real. Espero que te sirva de algo, porque la muerte no es el final – _dijo Connor como el juez que pronuncia una sentencia_.

Lord Melbourne quería correr, escapar, gritar, golpear a Connor… pero nada podía hacer, porque sentía que ya no tenía ni voz, sentía como sí él se estuviera disolviendo, como sí se estuviera esfumando, como en la peor pesadilla. Pero Connor seguía delante de él.

-William Lamb, Segundo Vizconde de Melbourne, en nombre de los cielos te convocó ante el tribunal del destino… de tu destino. Es hora de que afrontes el final del camino que trazaste en la vida – _dijo Connor en tono solemne_.

Connor se convirtió en una masa de luz que empezó a reducirse hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto que se comprimió y luego estalló en una ráfaga enceguecedora de luz. Luego Lord Melbourne sintió como que se desplomará, como sí debajo de donde debían estar sus pies se hubiera abierto un hoyo y él comenzara a caer en picado. A medida que caía una ráfaga de imágenes de su vida pasaron rápidamente frente a su visión y la última imagen era la de Victoria… luego vio como la oscuridad se cernía sobre él y como arriba de él se iba alejando una especie de abertura de luz en lo que parecía un firmamento de negro intenso. A medida que se alejaba de aquella abertura sentía como sí se alejara de lo que más amaba en la vida, y como sí se hundiera en un mar de dolor y soledad. Hasta que la abertura se hizo tan lejana que se convirtió en un diminuto punto y terminó por desaparecer, y entonces la oscuridad lo cubrió y absorbió con su abrazo mortal, y desesperado y aterrado sintió que se fundía con ella.

Por un momento todo fue oscuridad, una aterradora oscuridad… y entonces, sintió como que volviera a tener una forma corporal, un cuerpo de carne y hueso, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como que se ahogara, como que le faltara el aire, como que estuviera muriendo asfixiado. Desesperado abrió los ojos y comenzó a agitar los brazos, y boqueó para absorber aire. Con una mano se aferró a algo sólido y con la otra mano empujó sin querer otro objeto que cayó al suelo y estalló en pedazos, y que resultó ser un vaso. Lord Melbourne echó para adelante su torso y casi gritó… entonces recuperó la consciencia totalmente y se percató que estaba sentado…

Él estaba sentado en un sillón… su sillón favorito en su biblioteca de Brocket Hall. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, pero lentamente se calmó. Reconoció el entorno, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca de Brocket Hall, y nervioso se puso de pie. Lord Melbourne vio a un lado y al otro, como buscando a Connor, pero no lo vio. Entonces se acercó al escritorio y vio sobre él un periódico… con ansiedad tomó el periódico y al ver la fecha el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo. Su ansiedad aumentó cuando debajo de la fecha del encabezado del periódico, vio un titular de un artículo de opinión que criticaba severamente la política económica del gobierno del Primer Ministro Lord Melbourne…

Lord Melbourne se sintió un poco mareado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió, y asomándose al pasillo comenzó a llamar a gritos a la servidumbre. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un criado viniera corriendo a atender los deseos de su patrón.

\- ¿Qué fecha es hoy? ¡Dígame el día, el mes y el año! – _demandó Lord Melbourne en tono alterado, con impaciencia_.

La perplejidad del sirviente fue enorme ante la pregunta de su señor, pero se apresuró a responder intimidado por el gesto y el tono de Lord Melbourne. El empleado mencionó una fecha del otoño de 1839…

Lord Melbourne palideció al escuchar la respuesta, porque la fecha del día anterior era muy significativa para él…

-Dígame… ¿La Reina estuvo aquí ayer? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con gesto atormentado en el rostro y una mirada alterada, casi demencial_.

-Si… Su Majestad estuvo en Brocket Hall ayer, mi Lord – _respondió el hombre desconcertado y un poco asustado por la rara actitud de Lord Melbourne_.

Lord Melbourne se aferró al marco de la puerta con una de sus grandes manos, como sí fuera a arrancarlo. Luego vio al sirviente con determinación.

-Busque al mayordomo y dígale que quiero que ensillen mi caballo sin pérdida de tiempo, debo salir con urgencia. Que mi lacayo tenga listas uno de mis pares de botas de montar… que no se preocupe por mi ropa, no tengo tiempo de cambiarme de vestimenta, solamente necesito un abrigo. Tampoco voy a desayunar ni a tomar un baño, no tengo tiempo que perder – _ordenó Lord Melbourne en un tono enérgico e intimidante, que no admitía demora_.

En pocos minutos Lord Melbourne estaba en su dormitorio, donde se cambió su cómodo calzado por las botas de montar. Luego se puso un largo abrigo de color azul oscuro encima de la ropa de andar por casa que llevaba puesta. Era una ropa muy parecida a la que él llevaba puesta el día que Victoria lo sorprendió con su visita inesperada a Dover House… una ropa que podía lucir indecorosa en un aristócrata fuera del ámbito de su casa. Pero en ese momento lo que menos le interesaba a Lord Melbourne era su apariencia o su decoro.

Ante la sorpresa del mayordomo de Brocket Hall y de otros sirvientes el usualmente acicalado y distinguido Lord Melbourne salió por la puerta principal con aquel aspecto desaliñado. Ni siquiera se había afeitado ni se había peinado, su rostro lucía como el de un ebrio trasnochado. Incluso rechazó con un ademán uno de los sombreros que solía usar cuando cabalgaba, que le ofreció su lacayo. De un brinco se montó en su caballo y con ansiedad tomó el fuete que le entregó un sirviente y empuñó con firmeza las riendas. Luego para sorpresa de sus empleados espoleó a su caballo y emprendió una veloz carrera, dirigiéndose como un rayo por el camino que conducía a la salida de la propiedad de Brocket Hall.

\- ¡Dios mío, se va a matar sí cabalga de esa manera! – _exclamó el mozo de la caballeriza_.

\- ¡No sé qué le pasa a Lord Melbourne hoy! – _replicó desconcertado el mayordomo_.

Lord Melbourne cabalgó como sí estuviera participando en una carrera en el hipódromo, espoleando a su caballo para que no aminorara la marcha. Parecía un jinete enloquecido, como un soldado de caballería que cargaba contra el enemigo en la batalla. Hacía muchos años que no cabalgaba de una forma tan temeraria, desde que él era joven y estúpido. Las pocas personas que lo vieron por el camino no dejaban de preguntarse qué urgencia podía tener aquel extraño para ir tan deprisa.

Cuando se adentró en Londres, forzosamente tuvo que disminuir la velocidad y cabalgar con más cuidado, por el tráfico. Pero en su desesperada impaciencia, cada vez que podía él volvía a espolear su caballo y lo llevaba con toda la rapidez posible por las calles de la capital británica.

A medida que se acercaba al Palacio de Buckingham, Lord Melbourne vio la oportunidad de correr de nuevo y la aprovechó, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a acelerarse de ansiedad. Los transeúntes que a esa hora temprana estaban en las adyacencias de Palacio se sorprendieron al ver al jinete corriendo en dirección a Buckingham, y algunos que reconocieron al jinete como Lord Melbourne se asombraron aún más.

Cuando jinete y caballo ya estaban cerca de la verja del Palacio, los soldados de guardia prepararon sus fusiles alarmados por la aproximación a la carrera del hombre. Pero Lord Melbourne refrenó al caballo y se acercó más despacio.

\- ¡Es el Primer Ministro! – _dijo uno de los soldados, relajándose un poco, pero de todas maneras extrañado_.

Lord Melbourne los saludó y ellos lo dejaron pasar. En la entrada principal del Palacio él se apeó del caballo y le entregó las riendas a un mozo de caballerizas, a quien rápidamente le encomendó que alimentara y refrescara al caballo pues el pobre animal estaba exhausto y sediento por la carrera.

Lord Melbourne entró al Palacio y sin pérdida de tiempo le pidió al primer empleado que le salió al paso que anunciara su presencia a la Reina y le notificara que su visita era con carácter urgente, que un asunto muy grave que no podía esperar hacía imprescindible una reunión entre ambos. Lord Melbourne fue conducido a la sala donde solía reunirse con la Reina, para que esperara por ella. Impaciente y nervioso, Lord Melbourne se paseaba por el salón, incapaz de sentarse o de estarse quieto mucho tiempo. Un cumulo de emociones contradictorias lo abrumaban y atormentaban, una angustia que no podía dominar corroía su corazón. Sentía que sus manos temblaban y que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, a pesar de que había llegado algo acalorado por el esfuerzo de la carrera y la tensión nerviosa. Finalmente se aferró con una de sus manos a la chimenea, y agachó la cabeza, tratando de serenarse mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta por donde debía entrar Victoria.

Después de un rato que le pareció una eternidad pero que fue relativamente breve, un sirviente abrió la puerta y Victoria entró a la estancia, y el sirviente cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a ambos solos.

-Lord Melbourne, realmente no esperaba verlo aquí hoy. No imagino que asunto tan grave y urgente pudo traerlo de una manera tan inesperada a Buckingham, espero que no sea algo terrible – _dijo Victoria_.

El tono de Victoria no era afectuoso y alegre, como solía ser cuando hablaba con él. Por el contrario, era distante, frío y serio (o al menos pretendía serlo). Y Lord Melbourne sabía perfectamente cual era la razón… De cualquier manera, su corazón latió mucho más rápido cuando escucho su voz. Lentamente él se dio la vuelta para verla.

Victoria se quedó muy asombrada cuando lo vio, y el gesto serio que tenía en el rostro se convirtió en uno de desconcierto. Acostumbrada a verlo siempre acicalado y vestido de forma elegante, ahora Victoria lo veía desaliñado, con ropa de andar por casa debajo de su abrigo (que además lucía como sí hubiera dormido con ella, como era en efecto), sin afeitar y despeinado. Pero en ese desaliño había un salvaje y sensual atractivo varonil… con la camisa bastante abierta, mostrando su ancho y masculino pecho, su rostro sin afeitar que le añadía un aspecto más tosco, su cabello despeinado, hasta el gesto de su rostro más duro que de costumbre… A Victoria le recordó las imágenes de los piratas de las novelas románticas, de los aventureros salvajes y primitivos que hacían suspirar a las doncellas que se enamoraban de ellos, de los machos alfa que despertaban la libido femenina de las jóvenes y de las no tan jóvenes…

-Lord Melbourne… ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? – _preguntó Victoria sin poder evitar cierta preocupación a pesar del enfado que tenía con él_.

Lord Melbourne la veía con una mirada intensa y extraña que puso un poco nerviosa a Victoria, que se sorprendió además al creer ver que él tenía los ojos húmedos… De pronto, Lord Melbourne caminó hacia ella con paso firme y rápido, y Victoria en un gesto espontaneo fue a levantar los brazos, pero antes de hacerlo Lord Melbourne la abrazó con fuerza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo…

-Lord Melbourne… - _murmuró Victoria con voz débil y temblorosa_ …

Victoria estaba casi en estado de shock, paralizada por la infinita sorpresa… Lord Melbourne, que era excesivamente cauteloso y tímido al acercarse a ella, que hasta el día anterior lo más lejos que había llegado era a agarrar su mano y retenerla entre las suyas y acariciarla (pero con la mano de ella cubierta por un guante), ahora se atrevía a abrazarla y a unir su cuerpo con el suyo, en un gesto indecorosamente intimo con una Reina de Gran Bretaña por parte de un hombre que no era su marido y ni siquiera su prometido, y el hecho de que fuera su Primer Ministro solo añadía escandalo al suceso. El corazón de Victoria comenzó a latir aceleradamente…

\- ¡Perdóname… perdóname Victoria! – _dijo Lord Melbourne con la voz casi quebrada por la emoción, mientras seguía abrazándola, con sus grandes y fuertes manos acariciando la pequeña espalda de Victoria, mientras él rozaba con su barbilla la cabeza de Victoria, por la diferencia de estatura entre ambos_.

El shock de Victoria aumentó, pues era la primera vez que Lord Melbourne no la llamaba "Su Majestad" o "Señora", sino que la llamaba por su nombre, de manera coloquial, y además le estaba pidiendo perdón de una manera muy personal…

-Victoria, hay momentos en la vida en que no hay palabras para expresar lo que sentimos, y éste es uno de ellos. No tengo palabras para decir lo que quiero decir – _dijo Lord Melbourne y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y la apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, para lo que Victoria tuvo que levantar la cabeza_ – Victoria, ayer cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos y dijiste que querías que yo fuera tu compañero en la vida, y que tu corazón era mío, y yo te dije que no podía aceptarlo y que debías preservarlo para otro, yo… yo no dije la verdad, no dije lo que realmente sentía. Y no hice lo que realmente hubiera querido hacer… Pero lo hice porque en ese momento sentí y pensé que era lo mejor para ti y para nuestro país, y lo hice porque quería protegerte… y no hay mayor muestra de amor que proteger a aquello que tanto amamos, aunque eso implique hacer el más grande sacrificio…

Los ojos de Victoria estaban muy abiertos y estaban húmedos, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa…

-Pero ahora entiendo que el amor debe basarse también en la verdad, y que tienes derecho a conocer lo que vive en mi corazón por ti… Porque hay verdades que no deben llevarse a la tumba, por el contrario, merecen ser gritadas a los cuatro vientos… Porque también entendí que el camino aparentemente más correcto no siempre es el adecuado, y que a veces el sacrificio no es lo más noble sino un atajo seguro al infierno… Ahora sé que hay una sola oportunidad en la vida y que es un crimen desperdiciarla… porque he pagado un precio muy alto por mi error… y sé que tú también lo pagaras. Por eso Victoria, es mi deber decirte la verdad, y es tu derecho conocerla – _dijo Lord Melbourne y entonces acarició una mejilla de Victoria con los dedos de una mano, haciendo que ella se estremeciera_ – Victoria, yo te amo… Te amo…

Victoria se sobresaltó un poco, como sí le hubieran dado un corrientazo, y su rostro reflejó la mezcla de emoción y asombro. Entonces ella comenzó a llorar…

\- ¡Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida! Te amo más de lo que nunca amé a mi esposa, te amo como yo nunca creí que pudiera amar a una persona en mi vida. Te amo con desesperación, te amo con ternura, te amo con deseo, con el deseo de un hombre por una mujer… Eres mi Reina, y te adoro y te sirvo como tal… pero cuando te veo, yo solo puedo ver a la mujer más bella, perfecta y dulce del universo… no estoy ciego, y por eso también amo tus defectos, tu carácter impulsivo e imprudente, tu poca discreción, tus arranques de mal humor cuando te llevan la contraria… pero te amo porque tú eres mi única razón para vivir y ahora tengo la certeza de que sí te pierdo, yo moriré en medio del mayor dolor… Cada momento del día pienso en ti Victoria, en tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello, tu voz que para mí es música, me levanto pensando en ti y me duermo pensando en ti… Te amo mi dulce, hermosa y valiente Victoria.

\- ¡Por qué no lo dijiste ayer tonto!… ¡Por qué me rompiste el corazón! – _exclamó Victoria llorando y haciendo pucheros, como una niña pequeña_.

-Perdóname, ya te dije que quería protegerte… - _empezó a disculparse Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Yo también te amo Lord M! Por eso quiero que seas mi compañero, porque mi corazón es tuyo… ¡Te amo Lord M! – _exclamó Victoria sin dejar de llorar y hacer pucheros_.

Lord Melbourne la besó en los labios, le dio un beso profundo y apasionado. Con su boca se "comía" la pequeña boca de Victoria, frotaba sus labios con los de ella, chupaba y mordisqueaba sus pequeños labios. La besaba sin dejarla respirar, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados se entregaba embelesada a su primer beso. Él la abrazaba muy fuerte, casi haciéndole daño, como sí tuviera miedo de que se la arrancaran de los brazos, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el final de la espalda de Victoria, casi llegando a su trasero y hacía presión para estrecharla más contra él. La boca de Lord Melbourne descendió hasta la barbilla de Victoria y volvió a subir sin dejar de besarla, y presionó sus labios con mucha fuerza contra los labios de Victoria, casi con rudeza. Luego lentamente separó su boca de la boca de Victoria para contemplar el rostro de ella, su hermoso rubor, su gesto dulce y un poco divertido, y sus ojos cerrados. Victoria abrió los ojos y lo vio casi en éxtasis… entonces ella se adelantó y con timidez y torpeza Victoria lo besó en los labios, ansiosa por volver a experimentar esa nueva experiencia de los besos…

Lord Melbourne sonrió entre dientes y entonces correspondió al beso de Victoria con entusiasmo, con mucha pasión. Él presionó su lengua contra los labios de Victoria, hasta que ella abrió la boca y entonces Lord Melbourne introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Victoria se estremeció y luego de un instante de sorpresa, se sintió más excitada. Ella sentía como la lengua de Lord Melbourne exploraba el interior de su boca, ella probaba el sabor agridulce del aliento de él, aún con residuos del alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior, mientras ambos intercambiaban fluidos. Con torpeza ella buscó corresponderlo con su propia lengua, y ambas lenguas se frotaron, mientras él la abrazaba más fuerte y empujaba su cabeza hacia adelante haciendo que la de ella retrocediera un poco. Después Lord Melbourne mordisqueo con cuidado un labio de Victoria, y luego su boca descendió para besar y mordisquear el cuello de ella que levantó el rostro para ver al techo. Victoria notaba un bulto duro en la entrepierna de Lord Melbourne mientras el cuerpo de él seguía apretado al de ella…

De pronto Lord Melbourne se apartó un poco de ella, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros…

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? – _preguntó Victoria con ingenuidad y deseo_.

-Victoria, en estas situaciones un hombre está tan… "entusiasmado" que sí no se detiene a tiempo, después ya no puede hacerlo… porque su cuerpo le exige tener intimidad con la mujer, el tipo de intimidad que se supone que una mujer decente solamente debería tener con su marido en el lecho nupcial – _respondió Lord Melbourne con sinceridad, pero algo avergonzado_.

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, y luego agachó la cabeza y no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa.

-Ya veo – _dijo Victoria tratando de disimular una sonrisa traviesa_ \- ¿Y cómo sabré cuando tu cuerpo te pida tener esa intimidad conmigo?

-Ya lo sabrás mi amor, hay cosas que te enseñaré a su debido tiempo – _respondió Lord Melbourne entre divertido y excitado_ – Mientras tanto, ven aquí.

Lord Melbourne la tomó de la mano, luego él se sentó en una silla e hizo que Victoria se sentara en sus piernas, para sorpresa de ella, que luego reaccionó con risa, encantada.

-Desde hace muchos años no me sentaba en las piernas de nadie – _dijo Victoria sonrojada y feliz_.

\- ¿Él era más atractivo que yo? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne en tono burlón_.

\- ¡Idiota! Fue la Baronesa Lehzen la última persona que me cargó en sus piernas – _replicó Victoria entre risas_.

\- ¿Qué crees que haría la Baronesa Lehzen sí nos viera ahora? – _preguntó Lord Melbourne con sarcasmo y burla_.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

\- ¡A ti te asesinaría! Y a mí, se olvidaría de que soy la Reina, me pondría boca abajo sobre sus piernas y me daría una buena tunda – _replicó Victoria riéndose a carcajadas_.

Ambos conversaron un rato, y entonces Lord Melbourne le explicó detalladamente las razones por las que tuvo que rechazar su propuesta del día anterior. Victoria lo escuchaba con atención, con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él y mientras acariciaba con su mano el pecho de Lord Melbourne a través de su camisa abierta.

-Entiendo porque me rechazaste… pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – _preguntó Victoria con voz dulce_.

\- ¡No quería perderte por tercera vez! – _respondió Lord Melbourne con dolor, al venir a su mente los recuerdos dolorosos_.

\- ¿Por tercera vez? – _preguntó Victoria extrañada_.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para explicártelo… entre tanto debemos pensar en el futuro – _replicó Lord Melbourne_.

Lord Melbourne le explicó las ideas que tenía sobre la estrategia que ambos podían usar para obtener la aprobación del país y de las instituciones a su matrimonio (ideas inspiradas por lo que Connor le dijo a él en su conversación en el burdel).

\- ¿Y crees que tendremos éxito?… ¿Crees que obtendremos la aprobación a nuestro matrimonio? – _preguntó Victoria con inquietud mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver a Lord Melbourne a los ojos_.

-No lo sé Victoria… es un camino muy riesgoso y lleno de incertidumbre. Lo que más me preocupa es que ponga en peligro tu permanencia en el Trono, pero sí vemos que la situación llega a un extremo tan grave deberemos desistir. Sin embargo, creo que existen buenas probabilidades de éxito, sí jugamos bien nuestras cartas y convencemos a la opinión pública, y sí conseguimos el apoyo de aliados poderosos, aunque ese apoyo no sea gratuito. En cualquier caso, aparte de poner en riesgo tu permanencia en el Trono también tendrás que enfrentarte a tu familia… toda tu familia materna estará en tu contra, especialmente tu madre y tu tío Leopold. Y probablemente tendrás en tu contra también a toda tu familia paterna – _dijo Lord Melbourne con preocupación_.

-Lo sé – _respondió Victoria con cierta tristeza_.

-Por eso, sí no quieres arriesgarte y no quieres romper con tu familia lo entenderé, y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto. Aún estás a tiempo, yo no te lo reprocharé, y me conformaré con el lugar que puedas darme en tu vida – _dijo Lord Melbourne con sinceridad_.

\- ¡El único lugar en mi vida que quiero para ti es el de mi marido! Mi familia nunca me ha hecho feliz, nunca me han hecho sentir amada, admirada y comprendida… tú si. La única familia que deseo es la que formaría contigo, nuestros hijos, sí Dios quiere que los tengamos. Y en cuanto al país… quizás yo sea ingenua, pero con tu estrategia y luchando los dos juntos creo que podremos obtener la aprobación necesaria a nuestro matrimonio sin que yo pierda la Corona… ¡Lo que más lamento es tener que esperar tanto para casarme contigo! Quisiera casarme hoy mismo – _respondió Victoria con cierto desaliento en sus últimas palabras_.

\- ¡Yo también, Victoria! Pero la paciencia es esencial en las grandes empresas – _le dijo él comprensivo_.

-Lord M… - _comenzó a decir Victoria_.

-Llámame William sí lo deseas – _replicó Lord Melbourne con una sonrisa_.

-William – _dijo Victoria con una encantadora y alegre sonrisa_ – quería preguntarte… ¿siempre te ves así por las mañanas?

\- ¿Sucio y desaliñado? – _replicó él entre divertido y avergonzado_.

\- ¡No! Guapo y… salvajemente viril – _dijo Victoria y volvió a sonrojarse_ – Te ves como un pirata de una novela romántica… fuerte, brutal, audaz, salvaje.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, tal vez el hecho de despertarme y venir directamente a aquí sin apenas asearme, sin cambiarme de ropa, y cabalgando como un loco, como un criminal que huye de la justicia que le pisa los talones, tal vez eso tenga algo que ver. Tal vez mi olor no sea el mejor en este momento – _respondió él burlón_.

-Me encantó tu olor… me pareció excitante, olor a hombre – _respondió Victoria de manera atrevida y con los ojos brillantes de deseo_.

-Victoria, sí no nos casamos pronto no sé sí voy a poder resistir la tentación – _dijo Lord Melbourne, recordando las imágenes de cuando hizo el amor con Victoria en esa "otra realidad" que al final resultó ser un sueño, y luego se acercó para besarla de nuevo en los labios_.

Los dos volvieron a besarse con pasión, a unir sus lenguas en el interior de sus bocas, a frotar sus labios enérgicamente, mientras Victoria permanecía sentada en las piernas de él. Hasta que Lord Melbourne rompió el beso delicadamente.

-Victoria, tengo que volver a Brocket Hall – _dijo Lord Melbourne_.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué? – _protestó Victoria como una niña cuando le quitan su diversión_.

-Tengo que asearme y vestirme, tengo que atender los asuntos diarios del gobierno, seguramente a esta hora ya habrán llegado a Brocket Hall las cajas con los papeles que tengo que estudiar y resolver hoy mismo – _respondió Lord Melbourne con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le acariciaba el cabello_.

-Envía un mensajero a Brocket Hall y pide que te envíen los documentos a aquí, y también tu ropa. Te puedes asear y cambiar aquí, en un dormitorio de huéspedes. Y cuando termines de despachar los asuntos diarios del gobierno, podemos aprovechar para realizar nuestra audiencia de trabajo y adelantar los asuntos pendientes – _dijo Victoria entusiasmada_.

-Está bien, pero deberás dejarme trabajar mientras despacho los asuntos urgentes – _dijo Lord Melbourne condescendiente_.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – _replicó Victoria encantada_.

-Victoria… hay algo que quiero pedirte, una tontería… sí algún día tú y yo tenemos una hija, quisiera que se llamara Lizzie… es decir, Elizabeth para llamarla Lizzie en familia – _dijo Lord Melbourne algo conmovido y nostálgico_.

\- ¿Elizabeth… "Lizzie"? Me parece un nombre encantador… pero, ¿por qué? – _preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa, intrigada_.

-No sé… por un hermoso sueño que tuve, ya te lo contaré.

Lord Melbourne la besó de nuevo, y ambos siguieron acariciándose y besándose entre risas. Mientras la puerta del salón se entreabrió como sí se hubiera abierto sola y el perro de Victoria, Dash, entró y luego la puerta se cerró. El perro veía a un lado, como sí estuviera viendo a alguien… en efecto a su lado estaba Connor, que era invisible para Victoria y Lord Melbourne, pero no para Dash.

-Parece que tu dueña se va a salir con la suya, Dash… deberías alegrarte por ella y darme las gracias en su nombre – _le dijo Connor en tono burlón y con una sonrisa, pero sus palabras no podían ser escuchadas por Lord Melbourne y Victoria_.

Fue el comienzo de una larga travesía para Lord Melbourne y Victoria, pero una cosa era segura… Lord Melbourne nunca llegaría a ser conocido como el "Prisionero de Brocket Hall", y su "último sueño" sería la epifanía que cambió su destino…

 **Espero que les haya gustado ésta historia, desde luego hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que así fuera. Debo confesar que pensé en otros finales alternativos para ésta historia, como por ejemplo que Lord Melbourne se quedara viviendo en la "realidad alternativa" con la "versión" de origen pobre de Victoria (mientras en nuestra realidad la Victoria "original" lloraba por su muerte) u otro final más cruel donde después de descubrir que la otra realidad había sido un sueño, él simplemente muriera sin poder ser feliz. Pero me pareció que éste final era mejor, más alegre y optimista. Como siempre estaré ansioso de leer sus comentarios sobre el final y saber sí les gustó. Por otro lado, quiero invitarlos a todos a unirse al grupo de Facebook llamado "For the love of Vicbourne", fundado y administrado por nuestra compañera Laurielove (en mi sincera opinión uno de los mejores escritores de fanfics de Lord Melbourne y Victoria, autora de la magnífica "Revelation", ampliamente recomendable). Ese grupo reúne a un grupo de fans de Vicbourne bastante entusiastas para hablar y debatir en un ambiente agradable sobre Vicbourne (incluyendo los fanfics). Muchas gracias amigos lectores.** __


End file.
